Not Your Typical Teacher
by X.Living.And.Laughing.X
Summary: Ally Dawson is passionate of becoming a teacher, so she joins the student-teacher program. However, she is forced to teach a class full of delinquents who want nothing to do with her at an all boys school. Can she tame this class, or will she give up like every other teacher? Will she be able to hide her forbidden identity? Will one of her students end up falling for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Not Your Typical Teacher

**Author:** X. Ready. Or. Not. X

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin & Ally.

**Summary:** Ally Dawson is passionate of becoming a teacher, so she joins the student-teacher program. However, she is forced to teach a class full of delinquents who want nothing to do with her at an all boys school. Can she tame this class, or will she give up like every other teacher? Will she be able to hide her forbidden identity? Will one of her students end up falling for her?

**Author's Note: **Note that the characters will be OCC. Now, just so you know as your reading this, Ally will be a teacher at an all boy's private school. But first, this chapter is about her background information. Always keep in mind that Ally MUST hide her background information, or else she will be in trouble and get fired. I doubt this would happen in real life, but just stick with the story and it will be more interesting.

Also, concerning the students at the all boys school, I'm gonna put in Riker, Rocky, and Ellington Ratliff. THEY ARE NOT PART OF R5 IN THIS STORY.

* * *

Ally's POV

My name is Allison Dawson. Today, I will be starting my job as a teacher in the student-teacher program that my high school teacher has recommended for me.

Yeah, I'm in high school, and yes, it is very early for someone like me to become a teacher. Most kids don't even do the student-teacher program until they are in college. However, my exceptionally high IQ allows me to bend the rules.

It has always been a dream of mine to become a teacher. I have always been very mature for my age and people usually mistaken me for an older age. (When I was 14, people used to mistaken me for a 20 year old!) I will admit, I am pretty mature both physically and mentally.

My parents both died when I was entering high school, which for me was a sad tragedy. However, life isn't all that bad. I live with in a mansion with my aunt and my mentor, Elliot. Elliot has been my mentor and friend since we were young. He was 4 years older than me, but when it came to brains, sports, and fighting, I knew I was equally as tough as him.

Yeah...fighting. About that, here's one more thing you should know about me that you must keep a secret!

See, my parents both worked in the F.B.I. They were the top secret agents and were very respected. In fact, they were personal aids of the president himself! One day, though, on one of their missions, something went terribly wrong. Their helicopter, for some reason, started malfunctioning. It avoid crashing into the city, my parents both nobly and bravely drowned the helicopter into the ocean, taking themselves along with it. Their bodies were retrieved by the F.B.I. several hours later, but everyone suspected that someone had tampered with the helicopter, taking the best agents down.

So, I Allison Dawson, since that day, have become a secret agent myself. I didn't really have a choice. The U.S. government was in desperate need of agents to replace my parents. I have their way of thinking. I have the IQ. I have the same physical strength as them. They needed me.

This job has become important to me because it may be the only way I could ever find out the truth of why my parents' helicopter went down. It became my motivation. And also, like I said, I didn't have a choice.

Elliot also works along side with me on missions. We know each other inside out, so communication was not a problem for us. I commanded and led many F.B.I men throughout these missions. I'm the best they got.

So, about the fighting thing...I have been training since I was at the age of 5. Even though I don't look like it, I'm physically above average in strength for someone my size and age. My lean body allows me to be swift and able to climb faster. If I took karate lessons, I would be higher than a black belt if there were such thing. In boxing or wrestling, I could easily take down someone three times as big as me.

So, you must be wondering why someone like me wants to become an ordinary teacher? Actually, my main inspiration is Elliot. Since we were just toddlers, he has trained me patiently, both physically and academically. My parents wanted me to become strong, like how they were. Elliot was practically an Einstein! He was doing college material things when he was only 10 years old! His parents, too, were in the F.B.I. as well, but they were killed by the enemy on a secret mission.

So my aunt took him in, knowing that we would be working together for quite some time. So far, me and Elliot have successfully completed at least 15 major missions within these last two years. At the same time, I try to keep up with my attendance at school and try my best to act like a normal teenager.

So, working at this school will be a huge change for me. The general has given me permission to take a break from agent stuff for a while, unless necessary. I get to act like the grown up I usually am, but at the same time I must not let the school know about my background.

Yeah, I know I'm probably what you would consider a national hero and such, but my work is VERY dangerous, not to mention how many fights and killings take place. That wouldn't look good if the school knew I take part in such violent activities outside of teaching. I understand though. I AM going to be working at a prestigious private school, and it would look bad if people knew that an assassin like me were teaching regular high school kids.

* * *

**What did you think so far? Sorry if the intro was a little boring. It will get better. And I think you will fall in love with Austin's character in this story, so just bear with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's POV

I took a deep breath as I clutched all my papers and folders. I wore my glasses and wore an appropriate lengthed skirt. I'm ready to kick some butt in teaching!

I walked to the entrance of the private school I was assigned to work at. Honestly, I thought the only bad part of this program was not being able to go to school myself. Then again, I'm already graduated. My IQ is a lot higher than the average high schooler, so there is really no need for me to go through high school according to the principal.

I would still stay in contact with my friends, but I honestly didn't have many. I wasn't really popular around boys either. (The only guy I ever hung out with for more than 5 minutes is Elliot.)

From what I have heard, this private school I would be teaching at, Marino High School, was an all boys school, grades 9-12. The school was ranked number 5 in the United States by some state test average, so everyone must be really clever. I imagined myself in a classroom full of very well behaved, smart boys. No disruptions, no passing notes, just me in the front teaching my favorite subject, math.

I walked to the general office, telling the secretary my name and business. She then led me to the faculty room, which was already full of teachers. The principal saw me and walked over to me. He was a bit plump, but seemed like a boisterous little man.

"You must be Allison Dawson", he said shaking my hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you", I said back politely.

"Wait, your the new teacher?" one of the other teachers said in surprise. I nodded at him. All the teachers in the room start muttering to each other.

I turned back to the principal confused. He said, "Okay . I heard that you were a highly recommended student-teacher according to your principal. You will be assigned to the senor class called SR-13". I guess SR means senior and the 13 was the class number. This was a pretty big school...

Suddenly, the principal had to go to a meeting, telling me to speak with the other teachers about the agenda. Since I had come in the middle of the school year, I would have a lot of catching up to do, and I would have to adjust quick. It was already Mid January and they would be graduating in about five months.

A pretty blonde teacher who looked to be in her mid twenties walked up to me. "I'm Cassidy", she said shaking my hand.

"Allison", I smiled back at her.

She chuckled, leaning against a desk. "So Allison, looks like you got SR-13...", she said slowly.

"Yup, do you have any of the students?" I asked, hoping to learn a little about the class.

"Yeah, they are all in my English class", she replied. "Unfortunately, you have them for your homeroom class".

What did she mean by unfortunately?

"Um, excuse me?" I asked.

Another teacher, probably the physical ed teacher, since he was wearing a track suit, was shuffling through some papers and answered, "There are only 6 senior homerooms. Your class is called '13' for a reason". (Note: 13 is usually the number associated with bad luck)

Cassidy sighed. "Class SR-13 is THE worst class in this entire school".

My heart sank. How was that possible? "What do you mean?" I asked.

Another teacher came up to me. "The class is full of delinquent boys. Their grades are far below average. The last homeroom teacher they had ended up going to the hospital".

Hospital? I gulped.

"What happened?" I asked.

"No one knows. The guys just went wild and berserk that day, and some ribs and arms were broken".

Just how bad WERE these guys?

Cassidy suddenly chuckled. "Oh yeah, and you have Austin Moon in your class".

"Austin Moon?"

She nodded. "Austin is the leader of the class. All the guys respect him because of his reputation. He was expelled from his old school last year for beating up a teacher".

My eyes widened. I mean, I have never heard of a class that bad. Maybe they were just playing with me, right?

"Wait, I thought this school was ranked 5 from the national exam you took last year", I said suspiciously.

"Yeah, every class included except class SR-13", said a teacher.

The bell rang for school to start.

"Um, could someone show me to the room?" I asked, but all the teachers quickly cleared out.

Cassidy smiled at me. "I can tell you where it is, but I'm not coming with you", she said.

"Why?"

"Cause, my face is already pretty and I don't want to have it wrecked by your new homeroom class", she said. "The class is on the top floor. You have to go to the VERY end of the hallway, where you will see graffiti everywhere". With that, she walked out.

I guess I better start walking to my class so I wouldn't be late.

I walked to the top floor, which was the third floor and went straight down the hall. It was a bit scary. The lights flickered, and there were no other classes up here. In a distance, I could hear loud voices and things breaking.

I take it that was my class.

I stood outside the door, painted covered in graffiti with some...vulgar pictures.

Take a deep breath Allison. It's be fine.

I opened the door and walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's POV

A class. Full of boys. Graffiti everywhere. Broken windows. Desks tipped over. Paper planes everywhere.

That is how I would describe the classroom at first glance. All the guys were yelling and playing with paper planes and tossing a dangerous basketball around the classroom. No one seemed to notice I had walked in.

I try clearing my throat. Nothing. I try again. Nothing.

Feeling myself get a little angry, I slam the door loudly. All the guys instantly stops what they are doing and finally looks at me. I smile, thinking how clever I was to finally get their attention.

I walk to my teacher's desk, which was in front of the chalkboard. I put my books and papers down before looking back up to face my new homeroom class.

I tried smiling once again as I observed all the guys in this class. They had...interesting styles. One guy had a Mohawk. Quite a few guys had dyed their hair. Three guys wore leather biker jackets.

It's okay Ally...the presentation is not always as bad as...the thing itself. I hope.

"Hello everyone. I'm your new homeroom teacher. My name is Allison Dawson", I introduced myself.

I turned to the chalkboard to write out my name.

Suddenly, behind me, the guys start to moan and groan.

"Geez! And I was all excited about a girl teacher coming to teach here!" said a voice.

"She is not even hot!"

"Who wears skirts like that?"

I was doing my best to not feel offended now. I had to remember, I was making a commitment by saying I would teach this class, and I always followed out my commitments.

I continued to write on the board my name and other little infos about myself when I felt a crumpled up paper ball hit me in the back of my head. I feel another, and another, until the whole class is basically throwing some paper thing at my back.

I finally finish writing my name, my birthday, and a few other little info about myself. At the same time, the guys stop throwing paper at me. I guess they finally ran out of stuff to throw at me.

I picked up the attended folder and decided to call the guys one by one.

"Dallas Centineo".

No one answered. In fact, everyone else had went back to doing what ever they were doing before.

"Dallas Centineo", I repeated a little more loudly this time. Still no answer.

"Dallas Cen-"

"Quit calling my name!" yelled an annoyed looking brunette towards the back of the classroom. I guess that was Dallas.

"Trent Jackson".

"Will you quit calling our names?!" an African American guy who was talking with Dallas stood up quickly and glared at me.

"I'm just doing the attendance", I say calmly. "Please sit now".

But he doesn't sit. I look back down in my book. Out from the top of the attendance folder I'm looking at, I see Trent raising his arm as if to pitch a baseball, except he was holding a stapler.

"Damn you!" he yells as he throws the stapler directly at me. I don't blink or even look up from the attendance folder as I ducked reflexively avoiding the dangerous stapler by an inch. The stapler hits the board behind me.

I look up to see the class staring at me in awe. I guess working in the F.B.I. does have its good points when it comes to running a class of very aggressive guys.

I looked down and sighed as I saw the broken stapler on the ground. "Don't throw that around the class. It's very dangerous", I stated.

I then started continuing with the attendance as if nothing had happened.

"Dez Per-", I started saying.

Suddenly, the door flies open. A calm looking blonde haired boy with brown eyes walks into the classroom, yawning and stretching his arms out. He then sees me standing in the front.

"Welcome to class. I'm your new-" I start to say, but he makes eye contact with me for about one second before scoffing and walking back out of the classroom. Half of the class follows his lead and starts walking out of the classroom.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" I yell at them, but they don't respond. Among that group of guys was Dallas and Trent.

I dash to the door, following them out into the hallway. I run ahead of the group and stand in front of the blonde boy. He gave me a bored look as I observed him quickly. He appears to be the leader of the class...was this the Austin Moon Cassidy was telling me about before?

"Where do you think your going?" I ask directly to him.

Instead of answering properly, he scoffs and looks to the side. In a low voice, he says, "None of your business". He moves past me with his group of classmates, who snicker at me.

* * *

**Yay! Quick update by me! (don't get used to it LoL) So, we finally meet the class leader, aka Austin. Note that the characters will definitely be VERY out of character, especially Austin. But I want him to have that mysterious, yet kind of sexy, quiet vibe. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews already! I read them all, and I appreciate all the comments. So as an award, here's a chapter for you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**If you guys watch Austin&Ally, you will see that I tried to use all the guys in the past episodes, like Ethan, Trent, and Dallas. Also, another note for this chapter is that Rocky and Riker are brothers, but not with Austin.**

* * *

Austin's POV

I led the guys up to the school roof top. No one ever came up here except for us. Probably cause most of the other classes feared our class.

I usually came up here to take my nap whenever I just didn't feel like going to class. Most of the guys would just chill and play cards games or whatever.

As I laid on the bench where I usually took my nap as the gentle wind blew some parts of my hair into my face. I closed my eyes as I thought about the new teacher.

Useless. Just like all the other teachers we have had this past year, including all my teachers back in my old school. They are all the same. We will never trust a teacher.

The usually routine of a new teacher in our class: They come and pretend to be nice, and eventually they give up on us. All teachers are the same. This one wouldn't be any different. Just watch her quit within a week...

"Hey Austin!" my closest friend out of all of them, Dez, said. "Wanna make a bet to see how long it will take for the teacher to quit?"

"Yeah, since this is a girl, it will probably be easier to scare her off, so I'm betting 3 days", said Ethan.

"We say 5 days at least", said the two brothers, Riker and Rocky, at the same time.

"How bout you Austin?" Dallas grinned at me.

I shook my head and went back to my nap. _How stupid..._

* * *

Ally's POV

Well, today was not a good start. By the end of the day, all of the students in my class had left before homeroom. I sighed in frustration as I walked home alone.

What was with these guys? All day, I noticed they tried using tactics to scare me off. This kid named Ellington threatened to smack me with a baseball bat for making him solve a basic algebra problem on the board. Another guy named Ethan threw a box of scissors at me, which I dodged easily.

See, I didn't mind if they were delinquents or they enjoyed fighting. In my opinion, martial arts was good to know in case you ever needed to defend yourself. (I guess working in the F.B.I. and being friends with Elliot for all these years makes me think like that)

However, they do all this for selfish reasons. I can't stand fighting for bullying. When it comes to fighting, I'm game with that. But when you gang up on someone, it's not even fighting. It's called violence.

I finally reached the doorsteps of my home.

"Hey guys!" I called out as I put my bag down onto the ground.

Most of the men in the room just nodded. I looked around. Filled with men in black suits as usual.

I could never bring friends over to my house, because if anyone, even if they are idiots, had walked into my mansion, they would instantly know that was an F.B.I. headquarter.

My aunt also works in the F.B.I. as a secretary, but she is so busy I rarely see her unless she needs me in her office.

"Hey Als", Elliot said walking towards me. "How was the first day of teaching?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well we are just getting started. I mean, it's kind of weird to be teaching a class full of guys MY age...but it's working out for me", I lied a little.

Elliot raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. Instead, he nodded and tossed me an apple as he ate one himself.

"How's work?" I asked him.

He shrugged as he crunched his apple. "Alright I guess. Nothing too dangerous so far".

I nodded as I ate my apple, thinking about my new class.

Quietly, I made a vow to myself. _You guys may seem hopeless, but in every human being, there is hope. I'll see that ALL you guys will graduate till the end._

* * *

**By the way, so many of you are asking in your reviews if this will be an Auslly story, and the answer is yes. You'll eventually how...but I promise an Auslly ending.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's POV

The next morning, I walked into the teacher's lounge, feeling super confident in myself.

"Good morning every-", I stopped as I saw all the teachers gathered around the principal and one student. I looked closely and recognized that red head to be that Dez kid in my class. I pushed through the crowd of teachers.

The principal today was no longer the short, cheerful guy I met yesterday. Now he was just a short, angry tempered man, face to face (well actually, Dez was at least one and a half heads taller than the principal) with Dez.

"Excuse, what happened?" I asked the principal.

"This delinquent", he pointed at Dez's face, "has stolen a bag of money with at least three grand in it".

"I told you I did NOT!" Dez yelled in his face.

I stepped between them and faced the principal. "Do you have any evidence that this boy has stolen the bag?"

"Yes, he's like every other boy in class SR-13...a liar and a thief!" the principal yelled still glaring at Dez.

"What the hell did you say?!" Dez yelled charging at him, but I held him back until he finally calmed down a little.

"Dez", I said looking into his eye. "Did you steal the bag?"

Dez looked at me uncertain, as if I was talking to him in another language, but answered, "No".

I turned to the principal. "See, he says he didn't. And you have no evidence in this matter".

"Actually", the principal said. "there was also an eyewitness who saw him carrying a yellow bag yesterday. The money was in a yellow bag".

"Yeah, that bag was my gym bag!" Dez yelled at him.

"Then let me see that gym bag".

"I can't! I threw it into the school river because I'm sick and tired of gym!"

I looked between the two. It didn't seem like Dez was lying. He's my student. It's a teacher's job to believe her student.

Behind me, Dez kicked over a chair and started walking out. "You know what? I don't care anymore! Just expel me!" he bellowed.

The principal had a look of triumph in his face. I didn't like him anymore.

I ran after Dez, who was storming through the hallway. "Dez! Wait! This is NOT okay!"

"Oh please!" he said. "Like YOU would care! All teachers are the same!" All teachers are the same...what did he mean by that?

I stepped in front of him. "I DO care. Your my student. You can't just be expelled for something you didn't do! And I won't stop until everything is settled!"

He threw his hands in the air. "Just stop it! I'm sick of you teachers! You and your dirty nice acts! I hate it!" He stomped off.

I thought about what he had said before. He threw the gym bag into the school river... I pass by it in the mornings. It was shallow and small. The water didn't really move, but it was dirty and polluted and filled with a lot of garbage. So the bag could be retrievable, right?

"I'll find it", I said to myself in a determined voice. If the gym bag was found, the principal won't be able to press charges...

* * *

Austin's POV

I found myself walking to my homeroom class this morning for some reason. I smirked when I saw the teacher's desk empty. _Already quit on us after the first day, huh? Predictable. _

Too my surprise, however, half of the class was empty. I walked over to Riker, who was twirling a basketball in his hand. "Hey, where did everyone go?"

A smirk appeared on his face. "Remember that new teacher yesterday? She's outside at that river digging through it to look for a yellow bag Dez was accused of stealing. Principal said it was a money bag, but Dez claimed it was his gym bag".

Dez? Of course he was accused. Every time a crime happens at this school, the principal and teachers automatically went straight to us with handcuffs. Even if they knew it wasn't us, they still accused us. Which is another reason I will never trust a teacher as long as I live.

"Where's Dez?" I asked concerned about my friend.

Riker shrugged. "Beats me, probably with Dallas and the other guys".

I nodded as I headed out myself. I think I knew where Dez was...and I wanted to see for myself what this teacher was doing.

I walked all the way to the school river and jogged when I saw Dez and the other guys standing over the small bridge that went over it. I looked down when I reached the bridge and sure enough, it was that new teacher...Dawson or what ever her name was. She walked through the fithy river, sleeves rolled up, looking dirty herself, picking up any object she saw floating by her.

Give me a break...I'm sure this was one of those charades where she tries to make Dez feel guilty for what he did and make him confess. It has to be. No teacher is ever this dedicated. It was not possible at all.

"Hey Dez", I said jogging over to him. "Let's go. This teacher is just wasting our time".

Dez slowly nodded, not taking his eyes off the teacher. I saw guilt in his eyes, but the last thing I wanted was Dez to be expelled from this school. He was my friend. The whole class's friend. I hope this stupid teacher just quits her charades soon. It was definitely a trick. I'm certain of it. And I hated her and all the other teachers for it.

* * *

**So, some people were asking me how many chapters there would be...I honestly have no idea, so I'm sorry, but there will be a lot, at least 20 and no more than 30 I think. Might change as I move along with the story. There's gonna be a beautiful Auslly ending, and it will get more interesting. Are you guys following along with the story well? Are you okay with the characters? Thanks for all the reviews! I'll probably be updating more often now because I have a 4 day weekend. Yay for me! xD**


	6. Chapter 6

Austin's POV

I noticed Dez looking very uneasy. Me, Dallas, Ethan, Trent, and Dez went to the arcade instead of going to class today. I didn't really play any games, and neither did Dez, which was so unlike him.

I nudged Dez as the other guys went to go play at a hockey table. "Dez, it's all fine. Don't give in", I encouraged him. He nodded, but didn't say a word.

It was around 3 in the afternoon, and the guys were exhausted from playing games. However, a group of girls passed by. Instantly, the guys began checking them out. I was never into girls. High school girls were just so...simple and annoying. They squeal for no reason what so ever. The way they talk using the word "like" so many times annoyed the hell out of me. I simply rolled my eyes as the guys failed at flirting with them. The girls took one look at them and ran away.

See, the thing was, our class's reputation was all over town. Everyone knew about our class. No girls would ever want to go near us. Also, the stupid thing was, the only reason the girls recognized the guys to go to Marino High School was because of their uniform they ere still wearing. Why couldn't they have taken off the thick, uncomfortable, annoying uniform when they went out in public?

I looked next to me to see Dez gone, but he wasn't with the guys trying to chase the girls down.

I groaned as I ran back to the school. And my prediction was right. He was standing by the bridge, looking at that teacher who was still digging through the junk in the river. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her. She had obviously been there for 9 hours. She won't give up on her charades, won't she? Just how much did she want Dez to confess?

I walked over to Dez and pulled the sleeve of this uniform. "Come on", I muttered to him. Can't he see that this whole thing was a charade?

I looked at the teacher who was very filthy looking now, still walking through the brown waters. She looked up at us.

"Come on guys! Help me find that bag!" she said.

That was enough for Dez. Before I could stop him, he yelled, "It was a LIE! I stole the bag!"

He broke into a run and ran down to the river. I was angry now. I stomped off the bridge and followed him into the river.

"You idiot!" I heard myself yelling at him. I walked through the filthy river and hit him hard in the head. "Do you know what will happen when you say something like that to a teacher?!"

He nodded, but I doubt he did.

"No you don't!" I yelled at him once again. I turned to the teacher, who hadn't said a word yet. "So?" I asked her angrily. "You gonna turn him in? Your dirty little charade game worked!"

She kept looking down at the dirty water she was standing in and didn't say a word.

"Forcing Dez to confess with your little tactic. Pretending to be a nice teacher who believes us...don't make me laugh!" I bellowed out the last part. "Teachers are the same! You'll turn him in, won't you? To save the school's reputation, like that idiot principal, won't you?!"

She slowly looked up, but not at me. She walked over to Dez and looked him in the eye. "You really stole the bag, didn't you?"

Dez nodded, making me clench my fist. "So what, now your gonna go turn him in and have him expelled, right?" I asked her in a daring voice. "If you do that, I'll never forgive you".

She still ignored me. "Dez, please return the bag with the money. That way, everything should be settled".

"I don't have it anymore".

* * *

Ally's POV

"I don't have it anymore", was his response.

"Don't joke around. There was a lot of money in it", I said to him without raising my voice. "You couldn't have spent it all? Tell me what happened".

"It was taken from me", he responded.

"DEZ!" Austin yelled at him, but Dez continued on.

"That day, I was on my way back from the restroom when the principal walked by. He was talking on the phone carrying a lot of stuff, and he ended up dropping the bag. I decided to take it to get back at the principal for treating us so unfairly", he said. "Then on my way home from school, I was carrying the bag when I accidentally shoved past a group of guys who works at that bar next to the arcade at the Miami Mall. They beat me up and stole it".

I listened to all this, feeling betrayed because he had lied to me at first. At the same time, I had mixed feelings about what Austin had just said to me. All teachers were bad...

"I'll get it back", I said.

This time, even Austin looked at me in surprise. "What are you saying...", he muttered.

"You'll have no chance against them! They are very dangerous folks!" Dez yelled.

"I SAID I'LL GET IT BACK! I don't go against my word", I said. "But first..."

I walked over slowly to Dez. Without warning, I struck him hard across the face, making him fall backwards into the water. "Don't do any as low as stealing! You guys are all a disgrace to delinquents".

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Austin gaping at the scene. I looked at both of them. "It's okay in my opinion to be delinquents, making fun of teachers, and getting into fights. But don't ever do something as cowardly as stealing! If you're gonna be a delinquent, at least be it with pride and dignity!"

With that said, I ran towards the Miami Mall. I took off my glasses and rolled up my sleeves once more. I was gonna have to fight them in this skirt, but I'm fine with that.


	7. Chapter 7

Ally's POV

I kicked down the door and walked into the bar. It was very dim in here. Empty bottles of beer were on tables. I guess this was the closed hour. Seven guys, I guess the employers here, looked at me in surprise.

"Hey, you'll have to pay for that door!" said one of the bigger guys.

"Yeah, and this bar is closed! Come back another time!" said another guy.

I walked over to the table they all sat at. "I came to get the bag of money you stole from one of my students".

One of the guys raised his eyebrows. "Student? Aren't YOU too young to be a teacher?"

"There is no age restrictions to being a teacher. As long as do what you need to do and trust in your students, anyone can be a teacher. Now, like I said, I have come here to get that bag of money", I said confidently. "I know you guys have it".

One of the guys smoking a cigarette smirked and held up a yellow bag he had pulled out from under the table. "You mean this? We took it from that guy fair and square", he snorted.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna have to ask you to leave right now", said one of the guys as he took my arm and tried to shove me out of the place. Instead, the moment he grabs me, I flip him onto the table. Another guy comes towards me, swinging a beer bottle, which I easily duck. I punch him in the stomach, making him kneel over, stunned.

The remaining five guys start to back away from me. "W-Who are you?" stuttered the guy in the front.

Now it was MY turn to smirk at them. "Me? Didn't I already tell? I'm only a teacher who is here to get back what is not rightfully your".

* * *

Austin's POV

I sprinted towards the bar at the mall. Stupid, foolish teacher, thinking she actually had a chance in a fight against these guys. The dorky glasses only added to her fragile looking-self. She was shorter than most of the guys in our class, and judging by her face, she couldn't have been older than 19 years old. I'm willing to bet she was the same age as all of the guys in our class.

By the time I sprinted to the mall, I was almost out of breath. I took out my phone, ready to call the police or ambulance as I neared towards the bar place. I went to the backdoor entrance since they were closed. To my surprise, I saw the door had been kicked down. I peered inside the bar to see if there were any signs of the young teacher with glasses and a long skirt, but instead, I see the bar guys, all in a pile and beaten up pretty badly.

Who could have done this? Could it have been...no, it was not possible. Absolutely absurd.

Well, these guys were taken care of by whoever, so I decided to head home. I planned on sleeping early because tomorrow morning was when the principal would expel Dez at an assembly in front of the school. Don't think I wasn't planning on taking any actions on this. Dez was my friend, and I was gonna be there for him.

However, that night, I barely got any sleep that I promised myself I would get. I couldn't stop thinking about the beaten up guys at the bar and that teacher...when she smacked Dez, when she said it was alright to be a delinquent...

I kept saying to my head that she was a teacher. Teachers aren't to be trusted...

I remembered back in my old school...I hated everything about it. The stupid girls who tried to flirt with me, the annoying guys who flirted with the girls, but most of all, I hated the teacher.

I remembered how the teacher accused one of my classmates of stealing his money. But even when he had found the wallet stuck in one of his desk drawers, he didn't even apologize to that kid for making a mistake. Instead, he called the kid worthless trash. My anger in this teacher was beyond reason at this time.

I stood up from my desk loudly, making everyone turn their heads towards me. I walked up to the teacher, and said, "Apologize to him".

He refused and told me to go back to my seat. That did it. I punched the teacher with as much strength I could muster. I was on top of him beating him up as the whole class gasped and looked at the scene in horror. A few moments later, teachers came into the classroom, trying to pull me off of him.

Of course, it was announced the very next day that I was expelled. It was a disgrace to my father, who I was already in very bad terms with. Without even a second thought, I walk out of that household, and bought a small apartment for myself.

My father had been very wealthy, so a long time ago, when we were on better terms, he gave me a savings account with a large amount of money I could use when I got older. He couldn't withdraw that money once I turned 16, so the joke was on him.

I live alone in my small, one bedroom apartment now. I haven't told any of my friends yet since it didn't concern them.

My mother was the one who got me transferred to Marino High School, explaining to my father how I should keep up my education.

I sighed as I thought about my so-called education. I'm smarter than all the guys in my class put together. I knew that. Everyone knew that. But those idiots in my class, after about 2 months at that school, became people I could call my friends. They all agreed with me on one thing: Teachers are the worst.

The principal was the worst. All he ever cared about was this school's reputation. Everyday, he would always try to find a reason to expel us, and he did this very openly towards us. It was no secret that he despised our class more than anything. Every time one of our fellow classmates got into trouble, he would say, "Just wait till this class graduates. Than our school shall be reborn and better than ever without those worthless trash".

Tomorrow, I didn't care if we had to start a riot. I couldn't careless if that principal got us expelled.

* * *

**Okay, so I know this chapter is not that exciting, but we got to know about Austin's past and why he beat up his teacher. He and the rest of the class still believes that all teachers are the worst, but perhaps Ally will change that soon...**


	8. Chapter 8

Austin's POV

I ran to school the next morning. I slept in again, and totally forgot about that assembly.

I had made to the auditorium filled with teachers and students muttering to each other. Dez was on the stage with the principal, who was looking very smugged._ Happy to find the opportunity to expel one of us, huh?_

"Dez is therefore ex-" the principal said. I was about to speak up in protest, but than the doors in the back of the room slammed wide open, interrupting the principal's moment of glory. Light from outside flooded the auditorium as people squinted to adjust to it.

To my surprise, it was that teacher. She held a yellow bag as she walked into the auditorium. "Don't you dare touch my student!" she yelled.

The yellow bag...the one that Dez had stolen. Anger filled up inside me. _Good job teacher. You found the bag and are now gonna turn him in. You'll save this school's reputation and will probably be awarded with some of that cash. Isn't that what you wanted?_

She walked up to the principal and held up the bag to him. He looked stunned. "Where did you-"

"I found this by the boys' bathroom"

Dez's eyes widened a little. The principal than slipped out, "Oh yeah, the other day..."

I saw that blonde teacher raise her eye brows and smirked along with the other teachers. "What about it principal?" she said folding her arms.

"So technically, this is YOUR mistake?" one of the other teachers said in surprise.

The principal suddenly turned red in embarrassment as Dez got off the stage and walked towards the dorky teacher.

I could overhear him saying to her, "But, the money-"

"Shut up, do you want to embarrass me?" was her unexpected response.

Then it hit me. She seriously was covering for Dez by making it seem like it was the principal's fault! She turned to the principal with a big smile and patted him on the back. "See! Everyone makes mistakes!" she said.

I met the eyes of Dez, who appeared to have some confusion yet relief written on his face. I couldn't blame him. So all that really wasn't a charade? Was this what she had meant to do for Dez?

Suddenly, she walked up onto the stage and gives the most ridiculous speech I have ever heard into the microphone, "SR-13 may be a hopeless case, but I'm the homeroom teacher of this hopeless case. This must be fate. You guys, I will take care of you to the end!"

I started to walk away, rolling my eyes at this. The rest of my classmates followed me, but before we walked out the door, she said one thing that made me and everyone else pause to turn around and look at her. For at least 3 seconds, the two of us made eye contact as she said, "I'll make sure that all of you guys graduate".

Most of the guys gaped at her, knowing that this would be impossible. I, however, just gave her a bored look and yawned as I walked out of the auditorium.

_Sounds like a challenge Ms. Dawson...I accept. I mean, that is if you don't quit of course..._

I rolled my eyes as I shook my head, smirking at my own thought. Of course she's gonna quit. All teachers are the same.

All it was gonna take was time.

* * *

_**Soooo, just letting you guys know, updates will NOT be as frequent anymore. Now, I have finals coming up, but don't worry, I still have a lot more ideas and thoughts to put into this story. Also, people want Auslly, but you're gonna have to wait. As time goes by, you'll see Austin's interest in Ally grow little by little...especially when Elliot starts coming into the picture! ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Ally's POV

"Off to work, Ms. Dawson?" Elliot asked me the next morning as I put on my coat. He smirked as I put on my glasses and straightened my skirt.

I rolled my eyes at him playfully. "Duh", I said in reply to his question.

He folded his arms as he sat on the handrail of the staircase. "Have you 'tamed' the guys yet?"

I shrugged my shoulder. "It's getting there. All it will take is time and patience".

Elliot smiled. "Well, we all know that Allison Dawson is known for being patient", he said playfully.

I rolled my eyes again as I opened the door. "See ya Elliot!" I waved at him. I took a deep breath of the fresh air. The sun was out, the birds were chirping...today HAD to be a good day!

I found myself skipping to the school, but slowed down a little as I reached the parking lot.

Near the entrance of the parking lot, I saw a group of guys sitting around a car in a small circle. I think they were my students...

As I got closer, one of the guys dropped a cigarette onto the ground to my annoyance. I walked over to them, stamping my feet a little. I picked up the cigarette the guy dropped and held it to his face.

"You DO realize this is wrong, right?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes and looked away from me.

"HELLO? Your supposed to use an ASHTRAY!" I said to him. To my surprise, the guys around me gave me weird looks.

That blonde kid, Riker, looked as though I had two heads. "Aren't you mad about the fact that he is smoking on school property?"

Huh, it had never occurred to me really. See, I have been around adults all my life, especially the men in the F.B.I. Smoking was something normal to me, even though I never tried it myself.

"What a clueless teacher", I heard the guys mutter and snicker as they walked away. I sighed as I entered the school building myself. Another long day...

* * *

Austin's POV

I decided to come into class at ten o'clock. I don't know why I came THIS early today...

That new teacher stopped her lesson as she saw me walking into the classroom. "Austin! You are three hours late! I marked you as absent!"

_As if I cared..._

I rolled my eyes as I went to go take my seat in the back of the classroom. All the guys, Dallas, Trent, Dez, and Riker looked at me in surprise.

"Wow Austin", Dez whispered as Ms. Dawson continued on with her lesson. "This is the earliest you have ever came in to class!"

I shrugged as if it were no big deal. I still wasn't giving any of my attention to that teacher. Maybe I'll ditch next period to go take a nap up on the roof top.

Next to me, I couldn't help notice how happy and lite up Trent was acting. He was clutching to his phone as if it were the most important thing to him.

"What's up?" I asked him.

He beamed at me. "Oh nothing...I just have a little date tonight!"

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smirk a little. These guys were always girl crazy. I watched as the guys 'ohhh'ed Trent and kept pressing him with questions, like where and how did they meet, or if she was pretty, and crap like that.

For some reason, I found my self glancing at the teacher up at the board at times. Even though the class wasn't paying attention, she continued on to explain some stuff about parabolas that these guys would never understand if their life depended on it.

I have to admit, she had a lot more patience than all the teachers I have ever seen in the past. Also, she was just...different. Unusual that is. The way she acts, the way she dresses...maybe she might be that different teacher after all.

She DID cover for Dez and kept him from getting expelled. It had been her intention all alone to my annoyance and surprise. Yes, annoyance. I wanted to believe that she was like other teachers.

So far, however, she did not qualify for one of those useless teachers yet, which somewhat intrigued me. But I wouldn't show this, no matter what. I widened my eyes and shook this thought out of my head.

_Austin, she will turn out to be like a typical, useless teacher. Just wait and see._

* * *

"Yo Austin! School's over", Dez said waking me up from my nap. I yawned and stretched my arms out. Where was I again? Oh yeah, the rooftop of the school. I think I skipped the last two or three periods...oh well, I didn't care.

I walked down stairs and out the school with Dez. At the school parking lot, I saw two figures, a guy and a...girl? What was a girl doing at an all boys private school?

I walked closer and couldn't help but grin when I saw Trent. This must be his girlfriend...however, my grin was quickly replaced with a frown. That girl...she looked familiar, but not in a good way.

I saw Dez next to me grinning from ear to ear when he saw Trent, too.

"That girl is WAY to good for him", Dez said in a teasing voice. "She must go to that all girls school near the Miami Mall judging by her uniform...you know, the one with that brother school, Ridgeway High School".

My blood froze. Ridgeway High School?

I've seen that girl with those guys from that school, and believe me, they were NOT good news at all. So this girl was already dating one of those guys while dating Trent? If he knew that, it would crush him. Trent may look strong on the outside, but he could easily break down at any point.

Should I tell him? I mean, if the guys that went to Ridgeway knew that Trent was dating their friend's girlfriend, they would beat the crap out of him, whether he knew or not. In the end, Trent would get hurt somehow.

Dez looked worriedly at my serious face. "Austin, you okay?"

I looked at the two laughing happily together. Turning back to Dez, I nodded.

"I'm fine". _But Trent's not._

* * *

**I just made up the Ridgeway High School. Actually, that high school name was from iCarly, but it doesn't have a significant meaning or symbol. Just think of it as an ordinary all boys high school...**


	10. Chapter 10

Austin's POV

The next day, I'm just hanging out in the parking lot with the guys when Trent comes walking towards us, all bruised and beat up.

"What happened to you?" asked a concerned Dallas.

"Well, I was on my date with with my girlfriend, and all was well. But suddenly, she had to go all of a sudden and rushes out of the restaurant we were in. I started chasing after her, but than, these guys that go Ridgeway started beating me up for no apparent reason", he explained.

_Just as I predicted..._

"Trent", I said. "Give up on the girl". Okay, that came out a little to bluntly than I had wanted...

"Huh?" Trent gave me a look of confusion along with the other guys.

"Got it?"

His face twisted into anger at my tone. "Since when do you control MY life Moon?" Out of anger, he punched me hard in the jaw, knocking me to the ground. I take it, knowing that I deserved it. _Fine, make him hate me. See if I care..._

The other guys held him back, but he was beyond furious with me. "Mind your own business Moon! I need you telling me what to do!"

I felt anger rising inside, even though I didn't show it. _I only know the truth._

Suddenly, before I could stop myself, I find my fist meeting his stomach. The moment my fist comes in contact with him, a teacher spots us...

* * *

Ally's POV

"What do you mean Austin and Trent are in the principal's office?" I asked Cassidy. "What happened?"

Cassidy replied, "Austin was caught punching Trent. It appeared that they were in a fight, but they won't say why".

I raced to the office myself. What could have angered them? They were getting along so well the other day...

Even though this class was dumb, disobedient, and acted like a bunch of delinquents, I have come to realize that their friendship with one another was strong. Every was friends with everyone in the class. They weren't truly a hopeless cause...they did have their good points.

I opened the door and ran into the office without knocking. The principal had a stern look on his face as he sat across from Austin and Dallas, both had their backs toward each other.

"What happened guys? Explain", I demanded.

They both stayed silent. The principal stood up from his desk and looked at the two of them. "Austin Moon, you were seen punching Trent in the parking lot. This kind of behavior will not be tolerated. You must write an apology letter or else you will be ex-"

"Expelled?" Austin scoffed. "I don't care". With that, he walked out of the office. I chased after him.

"Austin!" I yelled after him. I stood in front of him before he could walk any further. "Please tell me what happened. I'm sure there is a logical rea-"

He looked at me darkly. "I said I don't care if I'm expelled. I'm not playing any teacher's games". He walked straight past me.


	11. Chapter 11

Ally's POV

_"Expelled?" Austin scoffed. "I don't care". With that, he walked out of the office. I chased after him._

_"Austin!" I yelled after him. I stood in front of him before he could walk any further. "Please tell me what happened. I'm sure there is a logical rea-"_

_He looked at me darkly. "I said I don't care if I'm expelled. I'm not playing any teacher's games". He walked straight past me._

"Austin!" I called after him. Suddenly, a hand held me back. To my surprise, it was a mellow looking Dez.

"Just let him go", he said softly, but I couldn't let it go.

"Why can't you open up to me? Why are you so prejudice against teachers?" I yelled after the blonde boy, who didn't even look back at me.

Dez firmly held me back. "Knock it off", he said. "There's a reason for that..."

I turned to face Dez. "What do you mean?"

Dez sighed as he put his hands into his pocket. "Before Austin came to this school, he had already had bad experiences with useless teachers at his old school. His homeroom teacher in his old school accused a kid of stealing his wallet, but it was clear that the kid couldn't have".

Dez looked on the ground and took one of his hands out of his pocket and rubbed the back of his neck. "Apparently, even when the wallet was found, the teacher wouldn't apologize to the kid. But Austin stood up to the teacher and told him to apologize to the kid, but the teacher refused. That's why Austin got angry with him".

My eyes widened as I heard this story. "And that's why Austin could never trust any teachers as long as he lived", Dez finished.

I looked in the direction the blonde boy had walked off to. "Oh, and there was one more thing...", Dez said. "After the incident, the kid, whom Austin was originally friends with got mad at him for standing up for him, and for making the kid look weak. Even though he doesn't show it, I think that's what stung him the most".

"Stung him the most?"

"I don't know why I'm telling you all this. He's probably right, you'll leave all this like it is and have him expelled anyways. Even if you were to do something, there is nothing that could be done at this point", Dez said harshly before walking away.

* * *

Austin's POV

So what if I got expelled? It's not like anyone in the class would stick up for me.

Memories, BAD memories of my old school starting flashing in my head. Especially that kid...what's-his-name. I don't remember the names of people who treat me like trash. However, I did remember how close we were, until that day.

The world works in a funny way. You stick up for someone, and you would expect them to not hate you.

This class was probably on Trent's side anyways. Fine, make myself the most hated one. Let me be expelled. I couldn't care less.

_Oh, but you DO care. _

I scolded at my head to shut up. Friends. I'll never use that word lightly again.

"Austin!" that teacher said calling after me. I quickened my pace to avoid her, but surprisingly, she was pretty fast and caught up to me, holding me back by my shirt. We were pretty close now. TOO close for my liking. I pulled my shirt out of her grip, but didn't go anywhere.

She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please Austin", she said in a begging voice. "Please write that apology letter so you won't be expelled. Dez is really worried about you".

Dez? Good ol Dez. He was closer to me than anyone else. Inside, I felt a little guilty for let Dez down like this, but I scowled as I remembered the other members of the class.

"At least do this for your friends", she said. That did it.

"Don't use the word friends so lightly", I muttered before running out of there.

_She doesn't understand. Typical teacher...just watch. You'll quit in no time when you finally figure out how hopeless our class is._

* * *

Trent's POV

I decided to ditch the rest of school today to meet up with my girlfriend. I scowled as I thought about Austin. He does not tell ME what to do! The scowled quickly turned into a smile when I saw my girlfriend standing at the school parking lot, waiting for me. Her school had off today, so she texted me earlier suggesting that we go somewhere.

We decided to go to the cafe for our date today.

I wrapped my arms around her as we walked to the cafe. She seemed a little uneasy today for some reason...

"Um, Trent...there's something I need to tell you...", she said. "I-"

She didn't complete her sentence. Instead, she froze. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked her in concern, shaking her a bit. "What did you need to tell me?"

Suddenly, I turn around and see why she froze. About ten guys walk towards us wearing the Ridgeway uniforms. The leader sent a glare at me that literally felt like he was trying to burn a hole in my head.

"What are you doing with MY girlfriend?" he said. My eyes widened. I turned back to the girl, she seemed to be swelling up in tears.

"I'm sorry!" she shouts before taking off.

The guy grabbed me by arm, hard, and pulled me into an alley. "Let me teach you a lesson for dating MY girlfriend", he said throwing a punch.

I dodge his fist, but one of the other guys runs and grabs me from behind and kicks me in the leg. Another punch comes in contact with my stomach. I groan as I take out my phone and press number three on speed dial. Another kick in my side, making me groan. They were all closing in on me, and I could hear my phone ring...

* * *

Austin's POV

_Stupid teacher. Stupid school._

I kicked a rock into the river and sat on the grass. My phone suddenly rings.

I take it out of my pocket, eyes widening at the person's name on the screen. I press answer.

"I just wanted to say you were right and I'm sorry Austin", Trent's voice comes in loud and clear.

I hear more noise in the background. Kicking noises. Trent groans in pain. "Where are-" I start to ask in panic.

"Just wanted to let you know", he says. I hear a beep. Call ended.

He was in trouble. I just know it. Standing up quickly, I ran as fast as I could into town. He was bound to be around here somewhere. I sent a text to Dez to let him know what I was doing in case he saw that I was missing. He was my friend and deserved to know.

_Hang in there Trent...I'm coming to help you._


	12. Chapter 12

Ally's POV

I ran into the classroom to look for Trent, but he wasn't there. The whole class, however, was acting like their usual selves. I walked to the front of the classroom and cleared my throat. Everyone turned toward me.

"I'm not sure if you guys heard, but apparently one of your classmates, Austin, might be expelled", I announced. Dez and Dallas looked slightly disturbed, but everyone else apparently had not listen to a word I had said. I lost my temper.

"HEY! ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS IS GOING TO BE EXPELLED!" I shouted.

Riker scoffed. "What makes him our friend? Just because he's our classmate?"

"Trent told us what happened", said Rocky. "Besides, Austin seemed eager to get expelled".

Everyone muttered in agreement. I slammed my fist on the table making everyone in the class jump.

"Listen to me! You guys...isn't being classmates with one another like fate that you will be friends? How selfish you guys are to just let your friend walk away like that? Listen to me everyone. Your in high school now. Everyone around you in this class will be graduating with you. These high school classmates will be your friends even when you go your separate paths in college. High school comes once in a lifetime. Cherish your friendships", I tell them.

Everyone looked down on the ground now. Suddenly, Dez's phone beeped. He looked at it and his eyes widened.

"Guys!" he said in panic. "Austin said that he was in town looking for Trent! Something about him getting beat up by Trent's girlfriend's boyfriend from Ridgeway!"

I gasped along with everyone in that class. Without saying a word, I zoomed out of the room, with the guy calling my name, wondering where I was going.

_Hang in there boys, I'm coming to get you...I'll protect you guys, no matter what._

* * *

Austin's POV

I have no idea what possessed me to come here by myself unarmed, but I did.

"Trent!" I called out his name. He appeared almost unconscious. He had so many bruises on his face and his clothes were torn all over the place. He was a mess.

I went through the empty part of town, where most of the high schoolers that went to Ridgeway hung out, and sure enough, in one of the alley's, I heard the screams and hollers of Trent. Without thinking of the consequences, I ran forward and threw myself in front of Trent, and as a result, I got kicked in the stomach, hard.

I ran forward once more and punched the leader, but his followers grabbed my arms and pinned me against the wall. Another punch came at me, making me slump to the ground. Trent's eyes widened as he saw me, but he couldn't do anything because he, too, was pinned by the other guys while getting punched and kicked.

One of the guys picked up a pipe and lifted it in the air, ready to strike down on me. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come. But it didn't.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY STUDENT!"

The pipe was stopped at mid air as the guy, along with everyone else in that alley, looked straight ahead, where the rays of the sunlight appeared right outside of the alley. I squinted to see the figure and felt myself let out a gasp when I recognized her voice.

The small, petite looking girl, or my teacher walked slowly towards us. She had an expressionless face, but then again, what good would THAT do against these guys?

"Hey, get out of her missy", one of the guys said in a teasing voice. "before we hurt that cute face of yours".

To my surprise, she did not run nor respond. She sent a glare that I noticed made one of the guys shiver. Had she came to save us? Trent made no motion, but he too, looked at her in surprise. I kept a straight face though, not wanting to show her my surprised expression.

The leader scoffed and turned to the guy holding the pipe. "Get her".

The guys walked forward and swung the pipe. I knew what was coming. Or did I?

Right before the guy's pipe struck her, she caught the pipe easily and yanked it out of his hands. "Kids shouldn't be playing with this dangerous toy", she said calmly. I began to stand up a little straighter in amusement.

"Damn you!" the guy ran forward to take a punch, but she ducked almost effortlessly and punched him hard in the stomach, stunning him.

Another guy also came and ran behind her, thinking she wouldn't anticipate it. I didn't think she would, but as if she had eyes in the back of her head, she caught the guy's arm and flipped him over neatly, piling him on top of the first guy she had stunned.

The leader suddenly screamed and ran to her, fists locked up and ready to strike her. She dodged him easily. He threw her another punch, which she also dodged.

"Are you gonna fight or what?!" he screamed at her.

The teacher gave him a sharp glare that made him back up a little. "I'll do anything to protect my students!" she said boldly.

That very minute, I knew she wasn't lying. _She really did come to protect us..._

The guy, obviously freaked out by her, ran out of the alley, along with the rest of his followers.

* * *

I flinched as the teacher dabbed one of my cuts with a wet napkin. We had managed to walk back to school, but Trent collapsed near the river bank. The teacher tried cleaning off most of his bruises, but she began to realize it was futile as Trent kept pushing her hand away and flinched in more pain.

"So you knew that his girlfriend had cheated on him with those Ridgeway guys, which is why you guys got into a fight?" she asked.

I didn't respond or look at her, but Trent guiltily nodded a little.

"So what?" I asked hoping to get on her nerves a little, but to my surprise, she smiled greatly.

"You really are a good guy after all! Going after your friend like that!" she said folding her arms and smiling.

"Just one question though..." Trent said quietly looking at the ground. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Was it just me or did she stiffen a little? She quickly recovered though and playfully punched him in the arm. "Whaaa? That wasn't fighting really...that was just some defense techniques that I learned from...watching movies!"

I rolled my eyes. Pitiful excuse, but Trent just looked at her for a few seconds and looked away. He seemed to have bought it. I didn't though.

"Austin! Trent!"

I turned to my side and saw Dez, Dallas, Riker, and Rocky running towards us wearing football helmets and carrying a hockey stick.

"Guys! You okay? Are you still alive?"

The teacher stood up and smiled, looking towards the direction of the school with her hands folded as the guys ran to our sides.

"Yo teacher! That wasn't so smart of you to go after them! You would have had NO chance against those Ridgeway guys!" Dez shouted.

_But she did. She had beaten them up and was trying to deny it..._

"Are you still getting expelled?" Dallas asked worriedly.

"I don't care", I said lying back onto the grass and letting the cool breeze brush my skin.

* * *

Why was I doing this? I thought to myself as I walked to the teacher's lounge the next day.

I opened the door without knocking and saw the homeroom teacher talking to the principal. Probably discussing about me. I couldn't tell by the way the principal looked smugly at me, ready to expel me.

"Austin, did you write your-"

I threw my twenty page 'apology letter' onto his desk before he could say a word. It was one of the most sarcastic yet fun things I have ever written just to get on the principal's nerves. Me and Trent were cool though.

I blew my hair out of my eyes and walked out of the teacher's lounge, trying to not make eye contact with the teacher, who was beaming at me.

As I walked to homeroom class, I thought to myself about the teacher.

_Okay Ms. Dawson. You have piqued my interest now. Maybe school will be more interesting now..._

I won't admit it now, but that teacher has earned my respect.


	13. Chapter 13

Austin's POV

Damn it...I thought to myself quietly. My attendance this week to homeroom class was perfect. This was the first time ever.

So now, I got all the guys teasing me about it. I keep glaring at them and tell them to shut up, and they eventually did. Like I said, I won't admit to the teacher, but she was...interesting.

However, something was up. She had some sort of secret...and her fighting skills were definitely above average for someone that was her age and her size. Yet she tries to cover up by acting dorky and weak.

I decided to leave that topic alone for now, since it was time for English class. I groaned and put my head on my desk to catch up on my sleep.

All the guys were excited as always for this class, because they all had a huge crush on the English teacher...I forgot her name. Whatever. The one that was most obsessed with her was Dallas. He was practically a stalker since he had a huge collection of photos of her. It's times like these when I wonder why we were friends...

"Check these out!" Dallas said to the guys. "I took these photos as she was walking to school this morning!"

All the guys crowded around his desk to check out the photos he uploaded onto his computer. I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Idiots".

The door opened and all the guys ran back to their desks and folded their hands like angels. Please.

A teacher walked in, but to the guys' disappointment and to my amusement, it was that teacher, . All the guys groaned and moaned in bitter disappointment.

"Hey! Where's ?!"

"Where's is OUR English teacher?!"

"Get out of here!"

"We want our HOT teacher!"

I smirked a little as I saw the small teacher get angry at the comments. "Hey, you THINK I want to be doing this? is not feeling well at the moment, so I have been asked to take over for her", she yelled over the disappointed guys.

" is not feeling well?" asked Dallas in concern. "Is she alright?"

"Yes she is Dallas, now everyone, open your books to page ninety four and start working on the exercise".

All the guys groaned and didn't bother listening to her. They just talked and made conversation with one another while playing catch with a football. The only guy who didn't say anything was Dallas, who was looking solemn. Man, that guy really liked that teacher...

I smirked again in amusement as tried to silence the class.

* * *

Ally's POV

Ugh...why do I have to teach English AS well? Just cause Cassidy wasn't feeling well. This whole week, she has been coming in late, looking rather tired and makeup a little all over the place.

I understand I was not beautiful or sexy as Cassidy, but the guys in SR-13 sure made a big deal about it, to my annoyance.

I crossed my arms as I tried to get their attention, but no prevail. I eventually gave up and let them resume their talking, because later in math class, I would give them a surprise pop quiz. That would show them who is boss.

Suddenly, the door opened and the principal came in. The class became very quiet as they glared at him. I could tell that their feelings with the principal were mutual.

The principal glanced at the class before turning to me. "Um, , there is someone here to see you..." he gestured towards the door and to my surprise, it was Elliot.

"Hey Allison", he waved at me. I was a bit aback taken by his uniform. He was dressed as a cop.

"Uh, hey Elliot", I said making at face at what he was wearing, but he shook his head as if to say 'not right now'.

The principal walked out. I turned to the class, who was looking at me in surprise. "Um...", I started to say. I didn't know what to tell them about Elliot. I can't just say that 'oh, Elliot is my partner in the F.B.I. and he taught me how to fight since we were little'.

"Hi everyone", Elliot said politely. "I'm just a colleague of Allison. I'm the chief police officer of this town's police station, so if you ever have a problem, you could come see me".

I raised my eyebrow and he gave me a small smirk. "Uh, Elliot, could I just speak to you for one moment outside?" I grabbed his arm and pulled him out into the hallway. When I was sure no one could hear us, I folded my arms at him.

"What's up with this police thing?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulder. "Well, number one, I thought it would be the best way to kind of scare your class..."

I scoffed. "They are NOT that bad".

"And two, I need a way to see you in case an important mission ever comes up. I can't call the school phone or else they could overhear. And they don't allow any visitors except for policemen if we need to investigate something. This is my temporary job".

"So what are you investigating?"

"Oh, well I kind of said that you wanted me to come over to the class to help discipline them", he said.

I rolled my eyes. I started pushing him downstairs. "Well get out of here before they get suspicious!" I hissed at him.

He smirked cockily at me. "Hey, don't push a policemen around. I could have you arrested for physical contact with the police!"

I rolled my eyes and walked back into the classroom.

"Hey Dawson, who was that good looking guy with you?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Eww! There's no way that's HER boyfriend! He's too good for her!"

"True that!"

I put my hands on my hips. "Gee, thanks guys", I muttered sarcastically. "Now lets get back to that lesson..."

* * *

_**Well now, Elliot is in the picture! In the next chapter, we will see how Austin feels about this...and about the Cassidy thing, her character would become more involved in the next chapter, you'll see. Slight Auslly as the story goes along, but this story will definitely end with Auslly! I promise! xD**_


	14. Chapter 14

Austin's POV

I found myself on the rooftop for the rest of the morning. I don't know why, but I felt a little bit of uneasiness when that police guy, Elliot, came into the classroom. I have never felt anything like it, but it was not a good feeling.

It was probably my insides telling me that Elliot was not good news. First of all, he was the chief police officer, so he has power to arrest my classmates, especially if they get into a fight, which they usually do.

For some reason, I didn't like seeing him so close to the teacher...

_Maybe you like her..._said a voice inside.

Shut up, she's a teacher stupid.

You know what? Forget about that. I can't sleep up here today for some reason, so I decided to head to the river banks to sleep there. Maybe all this school stuff was getting to my head. Even though I never did any work, just being in school for too long...well it's not a comfortable feeling.

I walked past the teachers' lounge and grew a bit curious as I heard whispering and mutterings by the teachers in there. I peeked in through the tiny slit of the door that was slightly opened and couldn't help but smirk when I saw Dallas in there, working on his English with that teacher, .

Our class was known for NOT dong their work, so this was kind of something to talk about, especially with the teachers.

"Is someone from class SR-13 REALLY working?" the principal whispered to one of the teachers.

I shook my head and smirked at the thought of Dallas actually concentrating on his work. Let's just say he wasn't the brightest of the guys in my class, but man was he focused on his work...

* * *

After school...

I decided to wait for the guys to get out of school by the parking lot. Many of them were whining about how the gave them a pop quiz and made them all go up to the board to solve a problem.

Dallas, however, looked love struck and kept staring off into space. Dez and Rocky teased him a little before going into a debate with the other guys about who was the best looking one. I rolled my eyes and found myself walking next to Dallas as the other guys walked ahead, punching and making fun of each other.

"So, how was class today?" I asked him.

"Great actually...I just wish...", he said slowly.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Wished what?"

"I wish I could afford to buy a present...", he said, than looked at me. "You know, for helping me with my English", he quickly said. Suddenly, he looked embarrassed that he said too much.

I shook my head smirking and turned away.

"Hey hey hey! Check it out that group of girls!" The guys ran over to them, and as the usual result, the girls ran off scared. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing at how pathetic this scene looked. I turned back to see if Dallas was still following us, but to my surprise, he seemed to be purchasing a necklace at a table on the side of the street where you could buy necklaces cheaply...

I smiled a little at the fact that Dallas was being so thoughtful for one of his fellow teachers. I put my hands in my pockets and continued walking on with the other guys.

* * *

Ally's POV

God...another exhausting day. I had to teach BOTH English and Math throughout the morning just cause Cassidy wasn't feeling well. I wonder what's up with her? She has been coming in late looking really tired this past week.

Maybe she had another part time job? I tried asking her but she would change the topic.

"I'm home!" I yelled out to no one as I walked into the mansion.

"Sup Allison", Elliot smiled smugly at me as he leaned on the railing.

"What are YOU so smug about?"

Elliot chuckled. "Your class is interesting. Today at my work, two of your classmates were brought to the police station. Something about smoking in a store..."

I turned red in anger. "Oooh, those boys are so dead tomorrow! Give me their names! Are they still there?"

"Well, if you are gonna 'kill' them, them I won't mention any names. It was a small thing, so I let them go", Elliot said coolly.

"You shouldn't let them off easy or else they won't learn their lesson!" I scolded him, making him chuckle even more.

"Oh yeah...and I have a question. When I went into the classroom this morning, why were they so shocked to see me? Surely they have seen a police officer before?"

I blushed a little at the thought of that. "Oh, they thought you were my boyfriend. Silly, right?" I nervously giggled.

I could have sworn Elliot's face got dark for a split second, but he laughed lightly as well.

"Yeah, I kind of got nervous myself when I stood to face your class. In fact, one of the blonde members sitting in the back of the class was glaring at me for some reason. I thought I did something wrong", he chuckled looking at his feet.

Back? Who sits in the back? Dez, Dallas, and that usual group that hangs around Austin...oh yeah, Austin. Out of all the guys in the class, he was always bored looking and slept during class. Yet he was certainly a genius. He was...interesting and different from the guys in the class. I wonder what he might have had against Elliot...

"I'm sorry about that. The guys can be thoughtful at times, but they don't have manners", I apologized.

Elliot shrugged. "Hey, no worries. As long as they have the guidance they need, they will go on the right path".

I smiled and nodded, knowing that I would be their guide.


	15. Chapter 15

Ally's POV

Damn it! I'm almost late for the teacher's meeting before class starts! I'll be just like Cassidy at this rate!

I was out of breath by the time I reached the teachers' lounge.

"Ms. Dawson. You are two minutes late for this meeting", said the principal. When his back was turned, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"As you guys know, mid-terms are next week, I hope that you all have been prepping your classes for it. As for the-"

Suddenly, Cassidy comes running into the room on the spot. "Sorry I'm late", she mutters.

"Oh no, not at all", the principal says. I opened my mouth. So doesn't have a problem with HER being late! Talk about favoritism in this school!

Today, she looked exhausted as always and her hair was a bit messy. As she passed by me, she dropped a small, rectangular, paper on the ground. I picked it up.

"Cassidy Peep-" I started to read off it, but she grabbed it out of my hands before I could see the rest.

She gave me a small smile. "Excuse me", she said quickly walking to her desk to put her bag down before joining the other teachers. To me, it looked like a business card...was she working part-time somewhere else? If so, why can't she say where it is?

* * *

Dallas's POV

Stupid teacher...our homeroom teacher of course, Ms. Dawson. She gave us a stupid quiz on trigonometry today! Something about getting ready for the finals...

I decided to go to the comic book store to clear my mind a little. I smiled to myself as I thought about earlier today...

* * *

_Flashback:_

_I saw Ms. Peeples coming down the hallway._

_"Ms. Peeples", I said. _

_She stopped and looked at me. "Yes Dallas?" she said. God, I loved it when she said my name..._

_"I wanted to give you something for helping me with my English work this week", I said trying to sound cool and collected. I handed her the necklace I had bought for her._

_"Thank you", she said smiling, walking away to her next class._

_I jumped high in the air and fist pumped._

* * *

I didn't care if there was a large age gap. I would somehow go on a date with her...

For a while, I felt myself zone out as I thought about Ms. Peeples. Suddenly, my eyes widened as I saw a beautiful woman walk past the store. It was Ms. Peeples!

Not that I was a stalker or anything, but I decided to follow her because I couldn't imagine what a teacher like her would be doing in this part of town during the evening. She walked in her hot high heels, wearing a short skirt. But right now, I was too curious to see what she was up to in this place.

I followed her, but not too closely, as she walked across the street. I followed her till we were in front of a...casino? Why was she here?

"Good afternoon Cassidy. You're looking lovely as always", said a guy standing by the entrance. It sounded like she was a regular here...did she work here?

Cassidy smiled. "Why thank you! I didn't have too much time to apply any make up tonight though".

"I'm sure it will be fine. Stay right here and I'll let the manager know that your here so he can tell you your position tonight", the guys said walking into the place. I couldn't move, mostly from the shock. Teachers should NOT be working at a place like this! This was not good if she was found out!

"Hey Cassidy", a pretty girl came out in her work uniform. "I didn't not know you worked here everyday! I thought you worked at a private school!"

"I do, but the salary is so low there. I wanted to work for some extra cash so that I could afford a trip to Hawaii this summer!" Cassidy responded.

"Oh, well-", the girl started saying, but someone from inside was calling her. "I have to go, talk to you later!" she said running back into the place.

Cassidy stood there as some teenagers rudely shoved past her knocking her bag onto the ground, spilling all her contents out. I felt myself about to go help her, but I remembered that she would think of me as a stalker if I jumped out of the place all of a sudden.

Suddenly, something she was holding caught my eye. I smiled to myself, knowing it was the necklace I got for her. But then, my heart instantly breaks as she walks over to the nearest trash and tosses it there.

She threw my gift out, as if it had no meaning what so ever. My heart was broken. She literally took it and stomped on it like a cruel, heartless teacher. She's a teacher...teachers are bad. She's a teacher.

Cassidy has always been an acceptance when it came to teachers for me, but not anymore. After tonight, she is the same as all teachers.

Heartless and cruel.

* * *

_**Ok, I'm trying to get this along moving as soon as possible! Like I had said before, I'll be going away this summer and what to finish this story before the end of June! That's my goal, so I'll be updating as frequently as possible! **_

_**Now for this chapter, you guys all know its pretty obvious that a private school teacher should not be working at a casino since they are illegal. So, Cassidy is in a pretty bad position. Now that Dallas knows and she broke his heart, what do you think he's gonna do about it? xD **_

_**Next chapter would be more in Austin and Ally's POV!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Ally's POV

I yawned and stretched my arms out as I walked into the teachers' lounge.

"Hi everyone", I said looking around, but all the teachers were gathered in a circle around the principal's desk, faces mixed with worry and concern.

"Uh, what happened?" I walked over to one of the teachers. "Why is everyone-"

Suddenly, the principal walked in, looking very red in anger. "Shame on her", he muttered over and over again.

The teacher whispered to me. "Look at those photos", he muttered pointing to the principal's computer. I turned the screen toward me and nearly gasped out loud. Was that Cassidy...at a casino? And she was wearing the work outfit! THAT was her part time job?

"Hi everyone, sorry I'm la-", Cassidy said coming in but stopped when she saw us. "What's going on?"

The principal stood up. " . Are you working part time at a casino?"

Cassidy's eyes widened in shock, and looked down at the floor, nodding her head slightly.

The principal shook his head. "What a disgrace! How will people react when they find out about this! Out of all the jobs, you choose to work at a casino?!"

Cassidy kept looking at the floor, looking solemn now. I peered onto the computer screen again. It looked like it was sent to the principal by an anonymous emailer...I wonder who could have sent it?

Wait, could it have been...

* * *

Austin's POV

I slouched in my seat as everyone did their usual routine, which was talking throwing stuff around until the teacher came into the room, screaming at them to stop.

Suddenly, two guys suddenly run into the classroom, both yelling, " is working at a casino as a part time job! Someone ratted on her!"

Every guy in the class suddenly got up on their feet.

"What?"

"No way!"

"May be it was a mistake!"

"What's going to happen to her?!"

The only person I noticed who remained solemn in his seat was Dallas. I clearly saw guilt in his eyes as he played with his fingers.

The door opened and the small teacher walked in. The guys cleared the way for her, since she literally had fire in her eyes. I wouldn't mess with her at the moment...

She stopped at Dallas's desk. "You sent the pictures, right?" she said in a low voice.

Dallas tried to smirked. "So?"

The teacher slammed her hands on his desk, making the whole class jump. "How could you? I thought you liked her...", she said in a very dangerous voice.

Dallas stood up and looked straight into the teacher's eye. "But it's the truth!" he yelled. "So teachers can get away with anything, huh? It was HER own fault! She took the gift I gave her and threw it out..." By now, he sounded a bit hysterical. "Serves her right, doesn't it?"

Without a warning, I heard a loud smack sound and Dallas was on the floor. The teacher grabbed the front of his shirt and shook him. "How could you? You heartless person?! Didn't you used to like ? Just because she brushed you off and your love wasn't reciprocated, you turned around and snitched on her, huh? Is that how you treat someone you like? That's despicable! Is that the extent of your love?"

I walked over to her and tried to pull her off of him before he lost his teeth, but the teacher was strong. It took me, Trent, Dez, Rocky, and Riker to pull her off of Dallas.

"If this is how you treat someone you like, you don't deserve to like anyone at all!" she yelled angrily. That did it for Dallas. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up!" he said running out of the room, almost in tears.

finally calmed down a little, breathing hard. I sighed and said to her, "What that guy did was really low...but I can understand how he must have felt". That was the gentlest rebuke I could give her, and when I said that, her eyes widened in guilt, probably for what she had said. As true as her words were, she may had pushed it too hard for Dallas.

* * *

The whole class was quiet, every once in a while staring at Dallas's empty desk. He hadn't showed up for class the entire day, and it was almost time for dismissal.

came into the classroom with a smile on her face. What a quick change of mood...crazy teacher.

"Okay, listen up guys. is suspended from teaching for a week. BUT, the principal said that he would not fire her..." The class cheered, but not for long. "...on one condition". The guys groaned a little.

She appeared to be smiling to herself, as if it were a silly thing she was about to say. "The principal said that on the English midterm, everyone in class SR-13 MUST get above a 30 average on the test".

I smirked to myself after she said that. Obviously, she did not know this class's standards, which was pretty much having an IQ of a two year old.

As I predicted, the whole class groaned, to 's surprise. "Guys! It's only 30 points out of hundred you have to get!"

"Do you NOT know what our standards are?" Dez said.

"Yeah, I have never gotten a grade above a 20", Riker said.

"Yeah, throughout high school, I have only gotten single digit grades!" someone else shouted.

The teacher rolled her eyes and I heard her say to herself, "Are you guys really that stupid?" I found myself smirking at this, considering it took her THIS long to realize that.

"Teacher, we can't even do simple fractions during your class", Rocky said. Everyone nodded with him. At first, I thought the teacher would just give up up or call it quits, but knowing that she was NOT a normal teacher, I quickly changed that thought.

"Okay then, here's what I'll do. After school this week, starting today, I'll hold extra English classes so that we can get you up to speed on what yo should know for your midterms!" she said. Everyone groaned and complained when she said this.

The bell rang and the whole class literally ran out before she could say another word. However, I stopped before going out the door and looked at the teacher. She put her face in her hands and slouched down into the teacher's chair. I did feel kind of bad, considering she was going through all this trouble.

"Hey Austin, come on", Trent gestured at me to come along with them, but I shook my head.

"Sorry guys, but I think I'll do that extra after school class", I said walking back into the classroom. I walked over to the teacher's desk and poked her head. She looked up, startled to see me, her glasses crooked.

"Austin?" she whispered. I rolled my eyes and looked away. Even though I was doing this, I didn't want her to think it was because I 'cared' about her.

Suddenly, Dez, Trent, Rocky, and Riker came in as well. Dez saw me and shrugged, "She's helped me before".

Trent nodded as well. Rocky and Riker simply said, "We had no choice since these guys were going".

This had to be the first time the guys actually VOLUNTEERED to do extra work. I have to admit, this teacher was very impressive to be able to do this...

_You like her, don't you?_ that annoying little voice in my head said as tried to teach the guys about subjects and predicates.

Shut up, I said to it.


	17. Chapter 17

Austin's POV

"'i' before 'e' except after 'c'!" The four guys kept repeating over and over again. I looked at them in annoyance, but they didn't notice. We had just finished another hour of 's after school classes. It was still only me, Dez, Riker, Rocky, and Trent that showed up, but the guys seemed to actually be having fun.

"Oh, and here's another one a I learned!" Trent said. "Never 'believe' a 'lie'! Get it? The word 'lie' is in believe so we won't spell it wrong!"

I rolled my eyes. Why do I hang out with these guys again? The teacher literally had to go back and teach them first grade material! Yeah, that's how dumb they are. I ended up having to help teach them as well since I knew all this stuff already. The teacher jokingly punched me like a kid and called me a "genius".

We walk past the school parking lot and walked down the banks of the river. I saw someone lying in the grassy meadow near the river. We got closer and I saw it was Dallas lying there.

"Hey Dallas!" Rocky yelled.

"Sup man!" Dez shouted running towards him. "We were just at 's extra help after school class!"

Dallas looked up and saw us. His face remained emotionless as we got nearer to him.

Trent sat down next to Dallas. "So are you gonna come?" he asked. "She's kind of stupid for having faith in us, yet she actually works really hard".

Dez nodded. "Yeah, she seems to blurt out some nonsense sometimes, but I'm sure she didn't mean any of the stuff she said to you".

I couldn't help but slip a little grin. This teacher was VERY special if she got Trent and Dez to say stuff like this. I think that even though they didn't show it, they were slowly growing to like the teacher more. She was really something if she has gained our respect like that.

I knelt down next to Dallas. "It's possible that might be fired", I decided to inform him.

"Fired?" he instantly sat up.

"She won't unless all of class SR-13 gets over a thirty average on the midterm next week".

All signs of hope faded from his eyes. But I grabbed the papers from Dez's hands with all the stuff we covered in the class together today and shoved it in front of Dallas's face.

"She's doing all this not only for 's sake, but for yours as well", I said. I sat down myself as the afternoon wind swept past my face. "I have to admit", I looked down at my shoes grinning a little, "she is very usual for a teacher, but in a way...it's a good thing".

* * *

Ally's POV

Another day of after school classes...then again, why am I even bothering to hold these classes when only 5 of my students showed up?

I sighed as I opened the door. "Hey guys, I guess today, we are gonna-"

I looked up and to my surprise, ALL of class SR-13 were in their seat, looking ready to learn. "What the..." I breathe to myself. "Why are all you guys here?"

"For the sake of our own, we're willing to do anything."

"Well, it doesn't hurt to study sometimes."

"It can't be helped. He even got down his knees and begged."

"Huh? Who got down on his knees?" I asked.

Suddenly, Dallas walked in with his arms folded and he was even grinning a little. "Come teach! We are ready to learn for the sake of ", he said.

I opened my mouth in shock but in happiness. These guys were actually great kids sometimes!

"Alright! Lets do this!" I yelled. The guys cheered as well.

* * *

Over the course of the week, I taught the guys every little trick I knew for English to get them to pass their midterms.

Sometimes, I got a little frustrated at how little the guys knew. But their eager faces made it possible for me to get through the week. They were really good kids, because they were always there for their friends.

As we got nearer to the midterms, the one who improved the most was Dallas. He impressed the other guys, who clapped each time their fellow classmates got the right answer.

On the other hand, the principal has been getting on my nerves. Every time he passed me, he would whisper something like, "Don't worry , I'll make sure the test is really easy". I would glares at him and tell him that we were doing great. Than he would snicker and walk away.

I sighed as I carried the stack of books to the classroom. I couldn't see ahead and I was sure I was gonna drop it all.

"Hey teach! Let us help with that!" To my surprise, some of the guys from SR-13 took some books each and ran ahead to the classroom. Next to me, I noticed Austin, hands in his pocket, looking ahead at them.

"We can do this, you know. We'll do our very best on that midterm", he said with a straight face and walked ahead of me. I grinned as I heard him mutter, "for the sake of our friends and teachers".


	18. Chapter 18

Ally's POV

The day of the English midterm finally arrived. The whole class had their notebooks out doing a little studying before the principal distributed the test. Today, he was gonna supervise the class to make sure no one cheated. I had full faith in my class, though.

Cassidy, meanwhile, is sitting quietly in the teacher's lounge. According to the principal, she would be the one to grade the tests, which may or may not be her last duty as teacher here. On the brightside, she told me she had quit her job at the casino. She really did feel bad about the whole thing, which to me is most important.

"Books away", the principal said. The guys quickly put their books away. I heard some teeth chattering as the principal handed out the test one by one to the guys.

When he finished distributing the the papers, he set his watch. "Begin", he said.

I sat at my usual desk at the front of the classroom, watching the guys take the test as the principal walked up and down the aisles. Twenty minutes into the test, I noticed one member of the class not working. Austin was playing with his nails at the back of the classroom. He glanced up at me, and we made eye contact for at least five seconds.

_Smart ass._.. I thought to myself. That kid was too smart for his own good.

I watched as Dallas tapped his pencil on his head several times before putting down his answer. I smiled to myself. _He is really a hard worker. I'm proud of him._

This class definitely had their good points. Friendship and loyalty.

* * *

After two periods of intense test taking, the principal collected the papers himself and brought them to the teacher's lounge. He set them on Cassidy's desk.

"Grade them carefully. Make no mistakes. This might just be your last job as teacher", he smirked.

Cassidy nodded as she started grading the papers. I noticed that several times, a tear or two came out of her eyes. I silently prayed that those were tears of relief and that the guys did well on it. They deserved to do well.

It took thirty minutes for Cassidy to grade the tests. The principal gestured at her to follow him back to the classroom, where the guys had been waiting ever so patiently for their results.

Everyone held their breaths.

Cassidy stood in front of the room, holding the test papers. She took a deep breathe.

"Trent", she called.

Trent went up to take his test paper. His eyes widened in shock as he showed everyone his grade. "I got a 39!" he said excitedly.

"Riker", Cassidy called, smiling a little now.

Riker got up to take his test paper. He beamed and showed his test paper to everyone. "32!" he said.

Miraculously, all the guys were getting averages just above a 30! My heart felt lighter as each guy smiled and beamed proudly at their results.

"Austin", Cassidy said.

Austin lazily went up to get his test and walked back to his seat with no emotion. Dez took his test paper and his mouth dropped to the ground. "No way! He got a hundred!"

All the guys opened their mouths stunned as Austin scoffed and looked away. I smiled proudly as the principal looked like he was gonna have a heart attack. "How is this possible?" he muttered as two more guys were called up and got around a 40 average.

To everyone's surprise and delight, Dallas got the second highest grade in the class, which was a 60.

Finally, we were down to the last test paper. Dez. Out of all the guys, he struggled the most with English no matter how hard he worked.

"Dez", Cassidy called out. I couldn't read her expression, but she somehow managed to keep a smile on her face. Did Dez pass?

Dez went up slowly to take his test paper. His face paled and he froze. The principal walked over to him and took his test paper. He smirked.

My heart dropped. The principal had won.

"29", he said.

Dez looked at the ground. "I'm sorry", he muttered. All the guys patted his back.

The principal grinned. "Well , looks like class SR-13 has failed to meet our condition. Therefore, I here by declare that you are f-"

Suddenly, Dallas stands up. All signs of guilt written on his face.

"I did it!" he yelled. "I sent those pictures of !"

Cassidy looked at him with her eyes widened. The principal grinned. "So, your the one that sent them! Well than-"

Dallas continued. "I'm so sorry ! I don't know why I did it. It was stupid and selfish of me! Please forgive me! Don't fire her principal!" he begged, tears coming out of his eyes.

Cassidy sent him a glare and shook her head. I scoffed and faced her. "That boy just apologized to you with all his heart! He made a mistake, but we all make mistakes! The important thing is that we learn from out mistakes!" I breathed in and out. "You learned from your mistake and felt truly sorry about it! Dallas made a mistake but he pour his heart out in his apology!"

I turned to everyone in that classroom, the students, the principal, and Cassidy. "Those who want to start a new beginning should be given a second chance", I stated.

I turned back to Cassidy, who was looking at the floor. "Is this how you want it to end?" I said softly.

She swallowed hard before speaking. "I… I never had high expectations for my job as a teacher. But today was the first time I really wanted to continue teaching." Cassidy explained, near tears. "I… I really want to continue!"

The principal smirked still. "But a promise is a promise, right ?"

I looked down the test paper on my desk, thinking we were defeated. Then I spotted it.

Question number five. I looked at the question carefully and grinned. "Uh, principal", I said interrupting his moment of glory. "On number five, can't choices one or two be correct?"

"What?" he said and looked at the question and the answer key he made up for Cassidy to use.

Cassidy peered onto the test paper. "She's right, both answers are correct. You made a mistake making the answer key".

I looked onto Dez's test paper, and sure enough, he put choice one. "So that means that Dez gets two more points!" I said to the class. Everyone erupted into cheer.

I grinned when I saw the principal's face. "It's fine principal!" I said patting him on the back.

"Yeah, everyone makes mistakes!" Cassidy said grinning as well.

The principal yelled in frustration and ran out of the classroom. I cheered with the other guys, who was carrying Dez on their backs.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dallas looking at Cassidy. They both made eye contact. Cassidy smiled at him kindly and gave him a thumbs up. Dallas smiled and jumped in the air.

* * *

"Wow, you were so close to getting fired", I said to Cassidy as we walked through the school parking lot after school.

"Yeah, but thanks to you I wasn't, for pointing out that mistake", she smiled.

"Hey !" We turned around and saw Dallas running towards us with Dez, Rocky, Riker, and Trent.

"Yes Dallas?" she said.

Dallas hesitated. "If I get over an 80 on my next exam, will you go out on a date with me?"

"Sure", Cassidy said to the guys' surprise.

"Yeah!" they all celebrated patting Dallas on the back. Unfortunately, Trent accidentally pushed me onto the ground, making me drop my bag and most of my things fell under a car. I quickly stuffed everything into my bag and glared at the happy guys for not even saying sorry.

Cassidy laughed. "Their really growing on you, huh?"

"Totally", I muttered sarcastically.

* * *

No one's POV

"Ring! Ring!"

The boy looked around in confusion as he walked through the school parking lot. There was no one around.

"Ring! Ring!"

"What's that noise?" he muttered to himself.

"Ring! Ring!"

He bent down and saw an iphone under a car and picked it up. He answered the ringing phone.

"Agent D! Agent D! Come in!" came the speaker's voice. The boy looked at it curiously. _Agent D_?

He didn't speak. "Agent D! Agent Fury wants to know when your available to discuss our latest project" the speaker said again.

"Uh, hello?" the boy said into the phone.

"What happened to your voice Dawson? It got a lot deeper. Are you catching a cold?"

Dawson? Why was that so familiar to the boy? Then again, Dawson is a common kind of name, right?

The boy replied, "Uh, I found this phone on the ground".

"Found it?" the speaker said.

"Yes. Uh, look, I'm heading home, so if you want to tell me whose phone this is, I can try and give it to them tomorrow. Do they live near Marino High School?" the boy asked.

"Marino High School? Isn't that the place that All- ouch!" the speaker was replaced with a different speaker, who sounded much calmer and a voice very familiar to the boy.

"Thank you for finding it", said this new speaker. The boy thought hard about who this speaker was but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"So, are you going to tell me whose phone this is or what? What's "Agent D's" real name?" the boy asked, getting a little impatient.

"We can't tell you this information now. But if you will please come to the address I will tell you to return this phone, it would be much appreciated", the voice said politely.

"Fine", said the boy sighed.

"Just so we could clarify when you arrive at our place, could you tell us your name?" the speaker asked.

"Austin Moon", the boy replied.

* * *

**Sorry if the ending here got confusing! So...dun dun dun! Looks like the moment you have all been waiting for! Austin WILL find out the identity of his teacher! Who do you think that familiar speaker to Austin was? **

**More Auslly will come as Austin's interest in Ally grows! ****xD**


	19. Chapter 19

Austin's POV

I sighed as I walked towards the address that the speaker told me. Why was I doing this? This was a good 20 minute out of my way, but I didn't want to keep the phone and I didn't want to bring it to the lost and found. Besides, the "agent" thing made me a bit curious.

First of all, it seemed like the speaker was expecting to talk to a female. What would a female's cellphone be doing in an all boy's school parking lot? It's not like an of the guys I knew had girlfriends. Maybe it was some other guy's girlfriend from the other classes.

But then again, this female was an agent...it couldn't be a high schooler. I mean, realistically, it was not possible.

I finally reached the address the speaker gave me. "Well, I guess this is it", I said to myself. There were large gates and walls, as if it were like a castle wall.

I was in one of those really wealthy neighborhoods, but people around here always kept to themselves so I didn't know anyone from around here.

Two gentlemen in black suits came out. Suddenly, I heard all kinds of wiring and computer sounds around me, but when one of the black suit guys raised his hand, everything stopped. Woah, the security here was really high...

"Thank you for coming all the way here to return the phone", one of the guys said in a deep voice.

I almost gulped, because he looked like someone you wouldn't want to mess with. "It's no problem", I said in a small voice, but then I saw the other guy looking at my uniform.

"Hey", he pointed at me. "Doesn't he go to the school Dawson teaches?"

The other guy glared at him. "You idiot!" he whispered harshly.

However, realization hits me. Dawson? There was only one Dawson that went to my school...

_My homeroom teacher._

"Gentlemen, what's going on-", said a young looking guy, perhaps only a few years older than me, came walking out of the mansion. He stopped at mid sentence when he saw me.

I felt as though time had stopped as we both made eye contact with each other.

It was that police guy that was Ms. Dawson's friend...

He came out of his startled state and walked over to me. "Austin, was it? We had just talked over the phone. Thanks for bringing back the phone".

I didn't answer. I stare at his uniform he was wearing. It wasn't a police outfit. It was a black suit, like the two guys, except for small pin on his left chest. On the pin said "Federal Bureau of Investigation" and an american eagle.

"Ms. Dawson is one of you guys, right?" I blurt out suddenly. It did not come out the way I had wanted to, but the three guys glanced at each other.

The guy that was my homeroom teacher's friend gave me a small smile. "I guess we cannot hide it from you anymore. As you can tell, this is actually an F.B.I. headquarter".

"Well don't tell him that!" one of the men in black suit whispered furiously to the so called 'police officer'.

"He probably knows anyways now", the guys sighed. "We have wanted to keep Allison's identity a secret, because if the principal finds out, she would be fired without a doubt".

_Fired?_

"I guess we can't help it now. You know the truth. But just keep in mind that Allison is struggling everyday to be a good teacher for you guys", he said.

_I know, I've seen it. And I believe it now._

"I won't say anything", I finally said quietly. "Without her, school wouldn't be as interesting".

In my heart, I knew that was only half of the truth. In reality, she was the best teacher at heart. I have never seen someone take a job so seriously and with much dedication.

_And you like her_, said that annoying voice in my head.

Shut up, I said back to it.

The guy looked at me in surprise. He smiled and nodded before walking back into the mansion. I handed the phone to one of the guys in the black suit, who thanked me once again.

I founded myself walking home, feeling somewhat satisfied but still trying to take in the new information I had just been given. The idea was still a bit too large to plow through, so I approached it systematically.

_Alright, how does this affect the past?_

I guess that explains the way she fights like a professional and took out a whole gang out on her own. Now that I think about it, some of her excuses and cover ups for these events were quite pathetic.

However, now that I think about it, what was so bad about working in the F.B.I.? They didn't give me much detail besides telling me that she lived at one of the main headquarters.

Also, the most annoying thing that stayed in my head was that guy, Elliot... I think. What exactly was their relationship with one another? They practically lived _together_.

The thought of that sickened me for a second, but I smirked as I thought about the class making fun of and teasing her how she would never have a boyfriend.

But seriously, what was with the police act?

Tomorrow at school, I was gonna get answers from herself. I needed to know.

* * *

Ally's POV

I walked home, feeling frustrated.

"I'm home guys", I dragged myself through the door. "Sorry I didn't contact you guys, but my ph-"

I looked at the kitchen table. "My phone!" I exclaimed. "How did it get here?"

Elliot came out of nowhere. "Oh, a kind gentleman returned it".

"Well, who is he? I should thank him".

"Oh, we did that for you already", Elliot said.

"But I-"

"Anyways, Agent Fury needs to see you now", he said. I slapped my forehead.

"Oh! I totally forgot!" I said running to my office.

_Ugh, I'm so forgetful nowadays!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, I just wanted to apologize for something. Some people PMed me about how I left out the character's name, like in sentences like "It was that police guy that was 's friend..." **

**I promise you that it was a mistake. For some reason, when I save my work onto this doc manager, "Ms. Dawson" got deleted several times. I have no idea why, but I tried to fix it as much as possible. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

* * *

Austin's POV

I could barely get any sleep at all. It was four in morning, so I decided to watch some T.V.

_I guess we cannot hide it from you anymore. As you can tell, this is actually an F.B.I. headquarter._

_We have wanted to keep Allison's identity a secret, because if the principal finds out, she would be fired without a doubt._

I couldn't stop thinking about this. I couldn't wait to go to school and ask her...

For some reason, I found myself fixing my hair. Why the hell was I doing that?!

"Austin, she is just a teacher", I said to myself. I shrugged all this weird feeling off and walked out of my apartment.

I tried to walk slowly, so I could be late for school as usual, but unfortunately, the guys saw me. "Hey Austin! Look whose early for once!" Dez shouted. They came over to me and started walking at my pace, talking about girls at some other high school.

Suddenly, the girls' cross country team came running past us. The guy attempted to flirt with them, but it just made them squeal and run faster away from them, making me smirk a little.

"Ah! Who needs you?" Dallas shouted at them bitterly.

"Yeah!" Trent scoffed. "They weren't even THAT cute".

Riker sighed. "Well, there was this one cute girl there. Right Austin?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not interested". _Not interested in this conversation, not interested in your romantic failings, and definitely not interested in flirting with high school girls_.

Rocky apparently decided to investigate this. "I've been wondering for a while," he said aloud as he slung his arm across my shoulders and the other guys gathered around. "Are you normal?"

Before I could decide whether I cared enough to respond or not, the woman who had been plaguing my thoughts leapt in front of us from out of nowhere.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE! If you don't hurry, you'll be late for school." She told us, grinning widely as always.

I stared at her. A new light dawned at me, giving me a sickening feeling. Would she ever leave us for her F.B.I. job?

_Are you gonna ever leave us for them and Elliot?_

Ms. Dawson looked at me. "Austin? Why are you looking at me like that?" Suddenly, she gave me a sly grin. "You don't by any chance have feelings for me?"

"Don't be ridiculous", I tried to say as coolly and casual as I could. Luckily, she and all the guys didn't notice the slight stutter in my voice. Having feelings for her would be utterly ridiculous. She was clueless, dorky, and weird. She was a teacher. She was...

Suddenly, I can't think of anymore reasons.

* * *

I put my head on my desk as I watched my homeroom class go wild as usual. Ms. Dawson was at some teacher meeting now, so the guys were playing catch and doing whatever as usual.

Suddenly, I heard Rocky and Riker screaming at each other.

"You wanna fight?"

"Your breath stinks!"

"You stink!"

The two guys tackled each other. The other students joined in the shouting and chaos and quickly cleared a space for fighting.

I tried to ignore them the best I could, but everyone was very loud.

_A teacher's going to hear you_, I thought to myself rolling my eyes.

Apparently, Dallas had the same thought as well. He turned to one of the guys. "Hey, go keep a watch for the teachers at the door", he told the guy.

However, the guy said, "But..."

"You got a problem with that?" Dallas demanded.

"No", the guy said. "But she's already here". A hesitant finger pointed out Ms. Dawson, who was camped under a desk and cheering for the contestants.

"Come on you guys! What? You have no guts? Come on! Stand up! Go on, Riker! Yeah!" I watched her gleefully pounding her fist into her hand and shouting encouragement. When she finally noticed that the entire room had gone silent, she looked just as confused as they felt.

"What? Is that it?" She asked, sounding disappointed. I rolled my eyes.

"Why didn't you stop the fight?" Trent asked loudly.

She shrugged as if it weren't a big deal. "Well, it's a one on one fight. It's not like they were using any weapons or anything".

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" the principal suddenly boomed. I groaned. _Not this guy again..._

"Nothing's going here", the teacher said innocently.

"Are you sure?" the principal said raising his eye brow.

"Now would I LIE to you?" I smirked a little as the teacher fluttered her eye lashes like an innocent child. Even though she was a teacher and a top agent, she was definitely a child at heart.

Of course, however. All the evidence of a fight was in that classroom, so the principal asked her to see him in his office, and homeroom continued as usual.

I kept telling myself that I would talk to her about it, but it kept slipping my mind.

_Yeah right..._my brain said. _You just don't want to face the truth._

What truth?

_That you LIKE her, _my brain said smugly.

Shut up.

* * *

I arrived at school a little early the next day (I had a good night's sleep), and just as I set my bag down on my chair, Dallas arrived with a huge beaming smile on his face.

"Dez!" He called, then repeated Dez's name several dozen times more. "I just found out. That girl from yesterday. Her name is Trish de la Rosa."

"Hm?" Dez said, also growing a smile on his face.

Now I was interested. Something had happened yesterday afternoon, apparently involving Dez and a girl.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked, a little curious.

"Dez had a parfait dumped on him yesterday!" Riker told me with glee.

Dallas took the dramatic route. "A tie made with a handkerchief! She might be thinking about you, too."

"Yeah", Trent said grinning. "She even gave you her handkerchief to help wipe the parfait off your shirt!"

Riker rolled his eyes as the guys said all of this dramatically. "Technically, we were all at a diner yesterday after school, and this girl, who was sitting at a table next to ours, accidentally spilled parfait on Dez's shirt, and offered to clean it for him with a handkerchief", he explained.

As the other students gathered around, Dez protested that he heard she had a boyfriend.

"Take her away from him!" Rocky told him, and the rest of the class joined in with their own encouragements.

"Dez. When it comes to love, you gotta strike first." Everyone nodded, then looked at the teacher in surprise as she had somehow appeared in the middle of the giant group.

"Where did you come from?" Dallas demanded, although from her blissful smile, she wasn't hearing a word he said.

"Ah, spring is a season for love." She sighed dreamily.

"Spring is not even here." I said rolling my eyes. She wasn't listening.

"Dez, don't hesitate. Psych yourself up for it. Boldly tell her how you feel, see?"

_Now, wait a minute. No one just walks up and declares how they feel about someone else. And what did she know about spring or love or feelings? _I thought to myself.

"Hey." I had to stop her before she latched onto this with her usual zeal and lack of thinking.

"Hey," I tapped her shoulder to get her attention. "Don't give irresponsible advice." If the girl has a boyfriend, it wouldn't help anyone if a guy she met once in a diner declared he was in love with her. What tv show did Ms. Dawson think this was?

"Irresponsible?" She managed to look indignant. "I'm just trying to tell him how - "

"Do you have enough experience to be giving advice?" I interrupted loudly, and leaned in to be sure she was listening. And maybe to see what her reaction was. Most of her curshes were probably just a one side crush, right?

All twenty-six students leaned forward as well to better hear this revelation into Ms. Dawson's love life. I watched her blink, then check her watch.

"Let's start class." She said quietly, changing the subject completely.

As my classmates fell over in disappointment, I stood up smirking. No experience at all. Poor little innocent teacher. I suddenly felt much better about life.


	21. Chapter 21

Ally's POV

I sat on my favorite sofa at home as I graded my papers. Elliot soon took a seat right next to me and turned on the tv.

"Whatcha doing there?" Elliot asked me.

"Just grading papers", I said, not taking my eyes off of my work. Elliot nodded and turned up the volume of the tv a little. I looked up to watch the latest coverage:

"It has been reported that a group of masked, high schooler kids have been beating up random pedestrians with sticks at this district. The high schoolers are unknown", the newscaster said pointing to a map. "As of right now, the police urges everyone to use caution and to try to not walk around this area at night by yourself".

"Cowards", Elliot muttered next to me.

I nodded in agreement. "I know, right? Nowadays, kids are cowardly in fights and need to use weapons instead of using their bare fists".

Elliot tapped me and pointed to the tv screen. "Isn't your school around that area?"

I looked at the newscaster pointing to the map and saw that he was right. "Yeah, I believe so...I hope my students won't get into any fights".

Elliot nodded. "I'll send over some officers to secure the area". He stood up and walked towards the door. But before he went, he turned around and said, "But what if they are YOUR students?"

I scowled at him a little. "MY students have nothing to do with this", I said, having full confidence in them.

Elliot shrugged and finally went away.

I sighed as I continue grading the papers. Honestly, it was just annoying and exhausting. Every time a crime happened, the first people the adults accuse are my students. But I know that they wouldn't do something so low like that. I just know it.

* * *

The next morning did not get any better. The principal called us in for a teachers' meeting because of that crime of beating people up. Whenever the principal mentioned "high school student" or "our district", he would glance at my direction.

I glared at him and looked on the ground, knowing that every single one of those teachers in that room was thinking the same as the principal.

I sighed as I walked to my classroom on the third floor. When I opened the door, all the guys were gathered around the room in a circle and all the desks and chairs were pushed against the walls.

I pushed through the crowd and gasp at the horror I saw.

The guys, Riker, Trent, Dallas, and some other guys were kicking and beating up a student who was from Cassidy's homeroom class.

"Hey! Break it up!" I yelled at them. I helped the kid up and told him to go back to his homeroom.

Everyone was quiet now.

"What happened?" I asked in a dangerous voice. I looked around the room, but no one answered. "Did you not hear me? Tell me what happened!"

I turned toward Riker. "What happened Riker?"

He responded, "That guy ratted on us for smoking at the arcade". All the other guys muttered in agreement.

"So? Does that give you the right to gang up on him like that? What you guys were doing wasn't any better than what the guys beating up pedestrians on the news are!"

"Woah there teacher!" Trent said crossing his arms. "But yesterday, you were okay with us fighting".

"So you really ARE against fights after all", Rocky grumbled.

I took a deep breath as I felt a bunch of angry eyes staring at me. "What you started wasn't a fight. It was just violence!"

Dallas raised an eyebrow. "What's the difference?"

I took a step towards Dallas and looked into his eyes. "Are you seriously asking me that Dallas?" I whisper softly.

"I don't know what the difference is!" he bellowed. "There is NO difference!" He kicked a desk and stomped out of the classroom. The rest did the same.

* * *

Austin's POV

I overslept today, but I didn't care. At least I wouldn't get to class too early. I found myself walking to school at about 9:30.

To my surprise, I saw a group of guys wearing our school uniform, heading to McDonald's. As I walked closer to them, I realized it was all of class SR-13.

"Austin!" I saw Dez running towards me.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Well, one of the guys from the other classes snitched on some guys who were smoking at the arcade, and so they grabbed him and were hitting him, and then Ms. Dawson came and yelled at us because it was violence, not a fight, and then the other guys asked her why she was ok with the fight yesterday but not today and then she got mad then they got mad then they left", he said all of this in one breath.

I followed the guys into McDonald's. I watched as Trent barked at another group of high school guys from Seaview High to get out of there.

"Fighting and violence are different, huh?" Trent mocked as he sat down. "It's meaningless unless you win!"

And that's the problem. They were all told that fighting was bad and that they shouldn't do it, which they all ignored, because what did the useless adults know about such things? Ms. Dawson had grown up with an understanding of when and how to fight.

"Dez told me you guys had a run-in with Ms. Dawson." I said as I walked by.

"I just don't get what she was saying at all!" Dallas pounded the table in frustration.

"Beating up on one guy, everyone does it." One of the other guys chimed in, trying to justify their actions.

"That's right! Austin, you think so too, right?" Riker asked.

If I agreed, everyone's minds would be put at ease because it was just another teacher telling them not to fight in order to stay out of trouble. But I couldn't, because Ms. Dawson wasn't just telling them this to say it – she had a code, and she expected them to follow it. She was mad because they broke her code; they acted dishonorably. She was disappointed because she expected more from them. _That's_ what made her different.

"_Ms. Dawson is struggling every day to be a good teacher to you guys."_

"Sorry, but I vote for her this time." I told them, just realizing that a few months earlier, I would never have even considered standing up for a teacher.

Everyone stared at me, processing what this response meant. I think they know that they did something wrong, but won't admit it...

* * *

The next morning...

Trent's POV

_Stupid teacher...telling us we could fight one day, but changes her mind the next day..._

The whole class was hanging out during homeroom when Rocky came in with a cast on his arm and bandages all over his face. "Rocky!" the class immediately came to his side.

"What happened?" I asked him.

He muttered, "Remember those guys that we kicked out of McDonalds? They are the guys who were beating people up on the news. They got me on my way home yesterday".

"They go to Seaview High...", Dallas muttered.

"Those guys are dead!" I growled. "How dare they beat up one of our classmates! Are we leave it as it is?"

"No!" everyone exclaimed.

"Let's get them!" Riker agreed.

We all ran out of the classroom and out of the school. We were gonna find the guys that did this to our classmate. We would not take this lying down.

"Come on! I think I know where they hang out at!" Rocky said, leading us to them.

* * *

Dez's POV

I sat at the Starbucks booth with Austin. I didn't feel like going into class, especially with all those guys in a crappy mood with Ms. Dawson. If they got into a fight with that teacher, lets just say it won't end pretty.

Austin did not appear to be drinking or eating anything. He seemed to be thinking about something else. Then again, out of all of us, Austin always was the most distant one.

I thought about that girl...Trish. Man, it was too bad she had a boyfriend...

Suddenly, I hear a large group of guys behind me getting up to leave. I looked at their uniform and saw that they went to Seaview High, which was supposed to be a really good school...why were they not in class?

"Did you see the look on that guy's face when we beat him up?" one of them said.

"Didn't he go to Marino High School?"

I thanked my stars I wasn't wearing my school uniform so they didn't know I was a student there. Austin appeared to be pay some attention to the guys now.

"Yeah, hey dude! You know that guy that goes to Webster High School? That show off?"

"Yeah, I heard he has a girlfriend, Trish de Rosa or something like that".

My ears instantly perk up at her name. Not many girls have a name like that.

"I called him and told him to meet me at our place so I could give him the money I owe him. Instead, lets go humiliate him in front of his girlfriend!"

"Yeah!" The guys all walked out laughing.

So THEY were those guys on the news. I was ready to go after them, but Austin grabbed my sleeve. "Dez, lets not do something irrational now".

"But that girl...that's the girl I met the other day! Those guys are after her. I have to help!" I said. Without thinking, I ran out of there to look for them, and to save Trish.

* * *

**Hey guys! Long time no update! Sorry about that! But here's the deal, if I get more than 20 reviews today, I'll post up the next chapter tonight! I couldn't believe it when I got 32 reviews in the last chapter! So thanks! xD**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you thank you thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys are AMAZING! Now, I hope you guys see this update, especially the guests or people who don't receive the updates because this was one of my favorite chapters to write. Please review and tell me how it is! I freaked out a little when I saw I got 35 reviews in my last chapter! xD**

* * *

Austin's POV

I groaned and threw my head back. I paid for the food and ran out after Dez, but he was no where to be seen.

I ran towards the other side of town, where the guys from Seaview High usually hung out. To my surprise, I saw Ms. Dawson running towards me.

"Austin!" she said.

"Dez went after the guys from Seaview High. They were the guys on the news that have been beating people up", I explained to her.

She stopped to catch her breathe. "The rest of the class are also after them", she said.

"They are probably in that abandoned warehouse, that's where they hang out", I said.

She nodded and we both took off toward the place.

We arrived just in time. The entire class was advancing on the gang, who were armed with pipes, with a beaten and unconscious Dez in the middle.

"Stop it you guys!" the teacher commanded as we rushed to Dez's side. She checked to make sure he was breathing, then confronted the rest of the students.

"You guys, what are you going to do here?" She asked softly, but firmly.

Trent stepped forward. "Hey, don't get in the way."

"These guys are responsible for the serial attacks", Dallas pointed.

"They beat up Rocky and Dez, too."

Ms. Dawson turned to glare at the class. "Don't make a move on them!" She shouted.

"You want us to hold back when they got our guys?" Trent said clenching his fists.

"Don't you get it? If you make a move, you'll be putting yourselves down to their level." She turned back to face them. "If you get even with them, they'll do the same. When will it end? There's no end to it!"

With her glasses gone, she suddenly looked very frightening as she pivoted slowly and started to walk, step by step, towards the small group of pipe-carrying students. And when she spoke, she used her chillingly calm scary voice, which I couldn't help but let out a little smile at.

"It seems that you have taken good care of my students."

"She's a teacher?" One of them whispered loudly in confusion.

"Aren't you ashamed of yourselves? You don't have the guts to fight alone, do you?" She tilted her head in contempt. "Is it fun to vent your frustration like this?"

"Shut up! These guys are useless garbage to society!" They yelled in return. "No one cares if we beat them up."

The whole class of SR-13 advanced a few steps, ready to attack.

"Don't push your luck!" Ms. Dawson shouted back, startling everybody. "You guys are utterly pitiful. Don't you know how to have a decent fight?"

Suddenly, three of the members ran at her with their pipes raised. No one got the chance to use them. Swift blocks and punches quickly landed all three on the ground. The teacher barely flinched at all.

The whole class of SR-13 all muttered in amazement. They had not expected anything like this. But I did.

One of the leaders that she had knocked to the ground suddenly rose to his feet and headed for her.

"Dawson!" I shouted in warning.

She saw him coming, saw his weapon on the ground, then closed her eyes and braced herself.

The sound of his fist hitting her face reverberated through the warehouse. As everyone stared in shock, but I knew that if she uttered the word, then entire class would rip her attacker apart. But she did no such thing. As a trickle of blood made its way past her lip, she looked at the student, completely unfazed.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" She asked him quietly, unexpectedly, as the leader clutched his hand in pain. "It hurts a lot when you strike someone bare-handed. It's not just the hand, is it? You felt a lot of weight, didn't you? Hitting someone is like that. Not understanding an obvious thing like this, don't go swinging a toy like that!"

And then they understood. The class instantly understood the difference between fighting and violence as they looked between the gang and Ms. Dawson.

"Fighting requires strength and pain from the contestants. The willingness to take a blow. Violence was cowardice; the fear of getting hurt while hurting others", she explained.

Dez regained consciousness, diverting everyone's attention. As he sat up and stared at Ms. Dawson in surprise, she knelt down with a smile on her face.

"Dez, you're a man, aren't you?" She asked smiling now. Motioning to the girl behind her, Ms. Dawson said, "You fought to protect her, didn't you?" Dez gazed at the girl for a long moment and nodded slowly.

"That's a real fight." She added, then stood up and addressed everyone there.

"Listen up you guys! For a man, a time will come when you have to fight to protect something. When that time comes, how much you can do will determine your worth. The basic form of fighting is one-on-one bare-handed. Don't mix that up with cowardly violence. Fighting is done with a passion to protect something dear to you."

With that, the students of SR-13 saw her as a real teacher. One who wasn't just teaching them how to do math, but how to live rightly, how to act honorably, and how to fight properly. She expected them to follow her code, and for the first time for many of them, they didn't want to disappoint their teacher.

They, like me, were finally proud to have her as our teacher.

Trent started by going to help Dez up, Dallas went to see if that girl, Trish was alright, and their classmates followed. She nodded and muttered 'thank you' several times.

"What about them? Shouldn't we report them to the police?" Riker asked.

"After all I said, they'll surely understand what to do." She answered confidently, then spoke to the gang directly. "You guys take responsibility for what you did." Their leader sank to the ground, and the rest of them hung their heads in shame.

I smirked as the teacher led all of SR-13 out of the warehouse.

Once we were out of that area, that girl, Trish, explained to us what had happened.

"Me and my boyfriend, well we were waiting at that warehouse for a while, when those finally came. But suddenly, they started calling him names and beating him up. However, he didn't do anything to protect me and ran out of there like a coward. I would have gotten hurt if it weren't for Dez, who stuck up for me", Trish explained.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" the teacher gushed.

"You just ruined the moment", Rocky said, and the whole class burst out laughing.

Trish had to leave. She even gave Dez a small peck on the cheek as she left. All the guys started teasing him about it, until...

Suddenly, Ricker brought up the topic everyone was curious about. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked Ms. Dawson.

I smirked as the teacher tried to come up with some pitiful excuse. "I, um, I learned my moves from Bruce Lee's book!" She stumbled rather clumsily onto this new excuse, then tried to demonstrate her moves and promptly threw out her hip. I rolled my eyes as she looked at all of us with a nervous smile to see if they bought it.

"Would you keep today's event a secret from the school?" She pleaded. "I'd get in trouble for fighting."

"We won't tell," Dallas told her smugly.

"Of course not," Trent agreed. "We wouldn't want you to get in trouble Ms. Dawson".

"Hey, isn't kind of weird to be calling you that?" Dez said out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I mean, you are the same age as us, even though your a teacher", Rocky said.

The teacher shrugged. "Well, I guess you could call me Allison if you want".

"Nah", the whole class said in unison. "That's too formal". I smiled as they thought up a nickname for her.

"How about Ally? It's more suiting for you!" Riker suggested.

The whole class agreed. Secretly, I agreed that it fit her. It was more childish, like herself. But she was not someone I would treat as an adult. She was different in her own way.

The whole class ran ahead of me and the teacher, playing punch buggy or whatever with each other. Okay, THEY are childish too.

Now, I walked next to her alone.

"You know", I said quietly, "for a secret agent, you suck at pretending".

She nodded happily as she watched the whole class jump up ahead. It took her a full ten seconds to realize what I had just said. She whirled around and pulled me aside as the rest of the class just walked straight ahead. She pinned me against the wall.

"You know, people are gonna wonder what is up...", I said smirking as she blushed and let go of me. However, fire came back into her eyes.

"How did you know about that?!" she asked.

I remained calm and replied, "I'm the one who returned your phone".

Her mouth opened but no words came out. I guess now would be a good time to question her.

"Why do you keep it a secret?" I asked.

She closed her mouth and sighed. "Listen Austin, the stuff I do...the truth is, I'm one of their top spies, which means I get involved in a lot of missions that involve guns, and fights, and all the stuff the school would think was inappropriate. If they knew that a teacher that was involved in those kind of activity, I would be-"

"Fired", I finished for her. I close my eyes as I take in all this new information. A top spy...

"I won't tell", I say, knowing what she was thinking. "I won't tell anyone this. School wouldn't be the same without you...", I said softly. That was the truth. I knew it now, and I'm sure the rest of the class finally knew it as well. We needed her...

_You need her..._my brain said teasingly.

Shut up, I told my brain.

"Thanks Austin", she said smiling as she walked away to go catch up with the rest of the guys.

I thought to myself as I walked behind everyone. _It doesn't matter to me what she was. It probably wouldn't matter to anyone else about her identity. The point was she was out teacher. I didn't care about this her whole history or background anymore. Just maybe...I could possibly open my heart out to her..._


	23. Chapter 23

**WOAH! You guys are AWESOME! Seriously! 23 reviews in the last chapter! How did you like it? It was my favorite to write! **

**By the way, this has nothing to do with the story, but do any of you guys live in New York? And if you did, did you take the Living Environment Regents? If you don't know what that is, it's a special standardize test only taken in New York. It was so freaking hard and I studied A LOT for it! So I'm venting out my frustration by typing out my story furiously on my computer at home haha! **

**Enjoy the twist at the end! xD**

* * *

_A few weeks later..._

Ally's POV

"So teacher parent conference will start tomorrow", the principal announced. "I assume all the students are doing fine with picking out their colleges and careers".

One of the teachers nodded. "Yes, unlike SOME classes, my students are not problematic".

I smile and nodded at this, knowing what the teacher meant. Then Cassidy whispered to me, "He meant your class when he said problematic".

I frowned. My class did have some behavior issues, but they were not problematic to ME.

"Ms. Dawson", the principal said. "Have your students picked out colleges they want to go to?"

_Why was he only asking me?_

"Yes they have. We are doing just dandy here!" I said with a thumbs up. Really? Who says "dandy"?

All the teachers looked at me weirdly and I just gave them a big smile. Actually, the truth was, I was a little worried about the colleges my students wanted to go, because it seems like none of them has decided yet!

I nearly blew up the other day when I handed them a form to fill out about what they wanted to do later in life. Most of them gave me foolish and not serious answers.

This was how the form looked like:

** _What college do you want to go to:_**

**_Why do you want to go to this college:_**

**_What career do you want to pursue later in life:_**

Only three stuff they had to fill out! But noooo, none of them took it seriously. I explained to them many times how important it was to get a job. their parents won't support them forever.

Here's one of the forms I got back:

**_What college do you want to go to: __The Stupid College_**

**_Why do you want to go to this college:__ idk_**

**_What career do you want to pursue later in life: _**_**what the heck does pursue mean?**_

That was Dez's form. On Dallas's form, he drew a picture of Jay Leno! On Trent's form, he just wrote the lyrics to "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake! I couldn't even look at anymore. They wouldn't take it seriously, but this was THEIR future. Of course, I wasn't going to tell the principal this. I'll be meeting with them and their parents, so at least we could have a discussion about it then.

The end of the school year was coming very soon, and I was determined to make sure they all graduated and got their diplomas. Before, they didn't think it was possible at all. But I promise I'm gonna prove them wrong. I would prove everyone who looks down on them wrong.

* * *

I walked into the classroom. "Okay guys, there's something I need to dis-"

I looked up and saw that no one was in their seats. Everyone was standing by the window, looking at something. "Hey...what's going on guys?" I walked over to the window and looked at what they were looking at. In front of the school gate was a pretty looking blonde girl that I have never seen before. I rolled my eyes as the guys discussed who was gonna marry her.

"Was she standing there yesterday?"

"Yeah, and I think one of the guys from the class downstairs said she was waiting for someone!"

"Who?"

"I don't know!"

"Maybe she is waiting for me?"

"Come on guys!" I yelled. "I need you to focus! Parent teacher day is tomorrow, and I want make sure you go home today and discuss your future with your parents!"

"Calm down Ally", Trent said. "We've know what we want to do".

"Do we have to bring parents?" Dez whined.

Soon, the whole class was whining about having their parents come to the conference. I rolled my eyes. _You guys are such idiots sometimes..._

* * *

Austin's POV

I decided to take a nap on the school roof today. Missed the entire morning classes. No big deal. Besides, all the teachers were discussing about were the parent teacher conference. No way in hell was my parents going.

My dad hated me. My mom didn't care for me.

Besides, I don't even know what I want to do in the future. I had no interest in anything. I had no dreams...

"Hey Austin!" Dez called my name. "Schools over and we are headed to the bowling alley".

I got up and walked down with the guys. They kept talking about some girl or whatever standing by the school gate all morning.

"I wonder who she was waiting for?" Dez asked.

Trent smirked. "Maybe she was waiting for me!"

"Or me!" Rocky joined in.

"You guys are so weird..." came a voice out of nowhere.

"Ally!" all the guys jumped up in unison. "Where did you come from?" I couldn't help but smirk a little a this teacher.

"Hey!" Riker said. "There's the girl!"

I looked up and saw the girl and nearly gasped out loud in surprise.

* * *

Third Person's POV

As the blonde girl ran towards them, all of the guys knelt on the ground with their arms wide open, waiting to hug her. But she ran past them and went up to the person they had least expected her to run up to.

"I finally found you!" she exclaimed to Austin, "I was about to give up."

"Say what?!" Said everyone in the area, giving them disbelieving looks. Austin ignored them.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"What's going on?" asked Dallas.

"Is she Austin's girlfriend then?" Ally asked, skidding to the front of the group, looking curious as well. This statement encouraged the rest of the guys to make similar conjectures as Austin rolled his eyes.

"Unreal!" shouted Dez with a gaping mouth.

"You dirty bum! I thought you weren't interested in girls!" Riker said crossing his arms.

Trent was also outraged. "Why were you keeping her secret?" he demanded.

"Such a pretty girl too!" howled Rocky from the back.

Austin stared at a tree trying to not make any eye contact as the pretty looking girl introduced herself to clear up the confusion.

"Hi, I'm Rydel Moon".


	24. Chapter 24

Austin's POV

"Hi, I'm Rydel Moon".

"Huh?" everyone said in unison. I looked away from them at a near by tree as the guys stared at me and her.

"So that means...", Dallas said piecing it all together. I stepped next to her.

"Sorry to disappoint, but she's my sister", I said destroying everyone's delusions of me having a girlfriend. I smirked a little as everyone fell over in surprise.

"SISTER!" the guys yelled. Rydel looked at me, probably surprised that I didn't tell them about her. I have been trying to avoid them meeting because one, I do NOT want them to be hitting on my sister. And two, I don't want them to start asking about my personal life.

See, my sister was the only good thing to me when it came to family. Of course, my parents forbade her to see me, but she came to visit once in a while. I always felt guilty, leaving her alone with them. They expected too much from me before I left home. Imagine what they expected from her. Dad forced her to study for college exams since she was in seventh grade. Mom picked her friends for her.

I studied my sister's face expression as she looked at the ground. She must be having problems at home if she came to see me at this time.

I would talk to her later. Meanwhile, I was ready to beat up any of the guys who tried to flirt with her. None of them would be dating her if I could help it.

"So Rydel! Do you want to come bowling with us later?" Dallas asked, leaning against the gate. I shot a glare at him that he didn't notice.

"Your so pretty! How come Austin hasn't told us about you?" Riker said, making him go number one on my list of who I would punch.

* * *

I have no idea how this happened, but me and Rydel ended up going bowling with the guys and weirdly, Ally.

Each of the boys did their best to show off their bowling skills, with differing success. After Rocky got a strike, he turned to make sure Rydel was watching, Dallas (who had instantly claimed the seat next to her) began to tease me. I was doing my best to keep calm and just roll my eyes at the guys.

"Austin, you haven't been very nice by not telling us about your pretty sister." He said, smiling at Rydel all the while. Before I could respond, someone else chimed in.

"He probably figured that introducing her to you guys would be a bad idea", Ally commented as she prepared to send her ball down the lane.

Just before she threw, I asked her, "Why are _you_ here?", distracting her enough so that her ball immediately settled in the gutter.

She paused a moment as she tried to justify her presence. "I'm here as a chaperone," she decided. "I don't want any funny business to develop."

Dez, who probably wished some funny business would develop, shouted, "Which era were you born in?" All the guys started complaining and whining a little as always, but I honestly didn't mind if she was here.

Rydel and I got up to take our turn, and as we selected our balls, Ally asked, "Hey Rydel, why did you come see him? I mean, you can see him at home, right?"

She stared at Ally, then her eyes flicked to me, clearly saying, _You haven't told them? _

I avoided eye contact with her. As I walked up to the lane, Rydel answered, "I can't see him at home."

"I live alone. It's part of my training to become an adult", I answered as my friends opened there mouths in surprise. The both of us took different lanes and released the bowling ball at the same time, both getting a strike. I went back to take my seat, but of course, to my annoyance, the guys started hitting me up with questions about that.

"You should have told us!" Riker complained.

"I hadn't heard that," said Ally.

"I didn't tell you." I responded, giving her a look. _Just cause your my teacher doesn't mean I have to tell you everything about my life..._

"Well, let's go visit his place next time!" Dez suggested happily, and everyone slapped his head.

"That's not what we're talking about!" They told him with stern faces.

"That's why I wanted to see him." Rydel said with a small smile, then walked over to her seat.

I couldn't tell how she was feeling by her expression. _She's gotten good at hiding her emotions..._

"Ooo…she loves her brother!" teased the guys, edging nearer to my sister.

"That's nice, isn't it? Getting along well is beautiful," commented Ally commented. Even though she was the same age as us technically, she always wanted to act like the adult.

"Hey Rydel, do you have a boyfriend?" Dallas asked slyly. What the hell happened to his crush on Cassidy?

No, I don't." She answered, getting delighted looks from all the surrounding boys.

"Whoever gets the best score this round will get to ask her out on a date. How about that?" Riker decided, and Dallas and Dez agreed loudly.

This had gone far enough. A bit of teasing was fine, but I did not want my sister to be the prize for a round of bowling. Especially since Dez was fairly good, and I did not like the idea of Rydel dating Dez. I felt myself shudder on the inside at the thought of that.

"Hey guys, don't decide amongst yourselves," I said in a firm tone. This only moved everyone's attention from teasing Rydel nicely to teasing ME full-on.

"Austin, are you worried as a big brother?" Ally asked, smiling.

"Shut up. It's your turn", I said distracting her away from this conversation.

"Wait a minute," Rocky realized something. "If one of us marries her, Austin will technically be our brother!"

My stomach churned at the thought if that as I rolled my eyes at the ridiculousness. "Don't be ridiculous", I muttered. Suddenly, I had all the guys attacking me by tickling me. I tried my best not to cry of laughter and to not show how ticklish I was.

Finally, when that all ended, I excused myself to go get myself and Rydel a drink. She got up and followed me to the line.

"You've changed a lot", she said smiling. "I never seen you so happy before...you must be happy with your friends..."

"Not really", I said smirking a little and looking at the ground.

"And I never thought you would be okay with having a teacher chaperone for you...", Rydel smirked a little.

I looked away to avoid my face turning red a little. "She's just stupid", I said bluntly. I decided to change the topic. "Anyways, why did you come?"

Rydel's smile fade from her face as she looked down. "No reason...I just wanted to see you". I knew something was definitely up.

"Mom and dad giving you a rough time?"

"They haven't changed". Figures. See, my dad was a senator. He was all powerful and stuff, and of course had big responsibilities. I couldn't think of the last time he set his job aside for some time for us. Another reason I left home.

I paid for our drinks and went back to our seats, where the guys were teaching Ally how to bowl. It hadn't occurred to me till now that since Ally worked in the F.B.I., she must not have too much time for games and kids stuff. I watched as she smiled and laughed with the guys.

_Regular high school kid...that's what she is. She's just like us, only with a job as our teacher. _

Rydel caught me staring at her. She smiled again. "You like her? Don't you?"

I looked away and concentration on my drink. "Don't be ridiculous", I muttered.

Rydel leaned back and sighed. "You really have changed. The teacher is nice though. I've never seen any high school guys so attached to a teacher before. She must be special".

And she is...despite looking like a dork with those big glasses on and wearing long skirts, the guys respected her. She has proven more than once that she would never leave our sides and she would be there for us.

_She has taught us more than just math..._

* * *

**Okay, so I'm sure this is kind of boring at first. But in case you guys didn't notice, Ally is solving each of the guys' problems one by one. First Dez, than Trent, than Dallas and Cassidy, and now Austin! **

**BTW, thanks so much for over 45 reviews in the last chapter! I think that was the high number of reviews I have gotten for one chapter so far! Let's see if we could break that record! If we could, I might post up TWO chapters tonight! xD**


	25. Chapter 25

Austin's POV

We decided to depart around 10:00 pm. The guys commented how Ally was sort of cool for letting them stay that long. I understood what they meant, because a normal teacher would have made their students leave at 7 if there was school tomorrow. But I wasn't surprised, because she was just another regular high schooler...

The guys departed, leaving me alone with Rydel.

"That was fun", Rydel commented. "I'm probably gonna get grounded for being out this late, but it was worth it", she said.

I nodded, feeling a bit worried for her. At first, when I left home, I had assumed that since I was the source of tension in their home, if heI left, everything would be…well, quieter, anyway. That my dad would be happy that the trouble-maker was gone and that Rydel, the good child, had stayed. But she had said that they haven't changed...

"Call me anytime", I told her.

She smiled at me. "I will". She went her way while I went my way to my apartment.

I walked into the apartment and sat on my sofa as I observed the place. Plain, moderate, my kind of style. I was used to being alone, so being like this didn't bother me. But I it would be different for my sister. I didn't want her to go through what I gone through.

* * *

Rydel's POV

_The next morning..._

I picked at my breakfast, but didn't eat. I just wasn't hungry. My dad sat at the head of the table, reading a newspaper and drinking coffee while mom cooked some bacon and eggs.

I got up from the table and took my bookbag. "I'm off to school", I said quietly.

"Oh and Rydel, don't forget about the preparatory class for college today after school", dad said. "We expect a lot from you. You don't want to end like a certain person...", he grimaced a little.

I felt myself get a little angry, but kept cool till I was out of the house. I thought about Austin...

He was lucky. He got to live alone and didn't have to be nagged by them. I mean, I understand that parents should be strict, but dad really takes that to the next level. All I could do is obey and be the good girl he wants me to be.

I can't do that anymore.

My phone beeped and I looked at the screen. It said:

_Hey Rydel, wanna do something fun today instead of going to school?_

In other words, my friends wanted me to ditch classes. Normally, I would object to this. But I felt like acting rebellious for some reason. I sighed and closed my eyes before typing in this word into my phone:

_Sure._

For some reason, I felt satisfied doing that. I went the opposite direction of my school and made sure none of my classmates saw me. I decided to hide behind a bush to wait for the rest of the students to pass by. As I looked down at my phone, I thought about the conversation I had with my brother last night...

I thought about the arguments he used to have with dad before moving out.

_"Your pushing me too hard! Maybe I don't want to go to college!"_

_"Foolish boy! I'm only doing what I think is best for you!"_

_"Don't make me laugh! Best for me? Give me a break!"_

I turned on my phone and went to the contact list. The first person's name on it was "Austin". Press his name, but before I press "call", I slowly turn off my phone instead...

* * *

Ally's POV

Teacher's conference day...yippee. Notice my enthusiasm? Nothing there.

I peeped out the room. The guys were running up and down the hallways while their moms or dads yelled at them and chased them down. What am I dealing with?

I took a deep breathe and pulled it together. I opened the door and cleared my throat. "Okay, Dez is up first", I announced. "Dez, come in with you and your mother".

Dez came into the room with his hands in his pocket, followed by a red headed woman who seriously looked like a splitting image of...Dez, except a woman. They both sat in the chairs in the same manner and stretched out their arms at the same time.

"So Dez, let's discuss your future", I said. "What kind of college do you plan on going to?"

"I plan on going into the filming business", Dez said snapping his fingers and looking professional. "It's important to acquire skills like that at a young age".

I smiled and nodded, pleased that he was actually taking this seriously for once, but his mother hit him on his head. "Stop talking big like that!" she said. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder if he's even my son!"

They both leaned forward at the same time. "What do you think?" they both asked at the same time.

"Uh...I wonder about that too", I lied. In my head, I thought, _they couldn't be more than mother-and-son._

After Dez's conference came Riker and his dad. For nearly thirty minutes, but of them were shouting their heads off and I couldn't break them up. Then came Trent, Rocky, and the rest of the guys. There were so many types of parents, making my head spin.

At the same time, all the guys in the class kept complaining about how embarrassing and nagging their parents were. I can't judge, especially when I haven't been brought up by any parents.

By four in the afternoon, I was exhausted. I looked down the list, relieved to see that the last person was Austin. He was probably gonna be late as always. So I decided rest my head on the desk. I just needed two minutes of rest...

"I don't think teacher's should be sleeping on the job", came a dull voice. I shot my head up, only to see Austin already here.

"Austin!" I exclaimed. "I didn't see you come in! Where are your parents?"

"Not coming", was his respond. "My future is undecided. End of discussion". He got up and walked out of the room.

"Austin!" I called after him. "Did you not tell your parents?"

He stopped right before the door. "My parents don't care about me or my future", he said in a low voice before walking out.

* * *

**WOAH! How did heck did I get over 500 reviews?! Honestly, I didn't think anyone would read this story! You guys are seriously awesome, so for that, here's a chapter! Hope the guests or people who don't receive notifications on this story sees this update! xD**


	26. Chapter 26

Austin's POV

I felt a little bad about how blunt I was telling Ally, but it was just the truth. I sat on my bed in my apartment, reading a book. Suddenly, I hear a knock, startling me a little. No one ever visited here, so this was a bit of a surprise. Perhaps it was just the landlord.

"Who is it?" I asked peering through the peephole.

"Guess who?" came a cheery voice of my weird, homeroom teacher. I opened the door and to my surprise, Ally was dressed like a regular teen...she wore a loose jersey with the word VARSITY on it and wore jean shorts. She was wearing her glasses and her hair was tied in a loose ponytail. Is this what she wore outside of teaching regularly?

"Austin?" she waved her hand in front of my face. I mentally slapped myself for looking at her too long. I couldn't help it, but she looked different. Now aside from acting like a high school girl, she was dressed like one. There was no long skirts or straightened hair.

"What are you doing here?" I quickly recovered in my monotone voice.

She smiled. "Well, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I stop by since I remembered that your apartment was around here", she said. How the heck did she know where I...oh yeah, school records.

"So why are you here?" I asked again. I had a feeling I knew why...

"Well, I kind of called your parents". Here it goes. "And apparently, it was the weirdest thing! I mean, they tried to pretend that they didn't HAVE a son! Weird, right?"

I looked down at the ground. I decided to change the subject. "Come on in", I said quietly. "I'll make some lemonade". She suddenly became quiet as she noticed my quietness.

I went to the fridge and got out some lemons. I was gonna cut them, but than a pair of hands gently took the lemons and knife from my hands instead. My hands started shaking a little when our hands made contact. "I'll do that for you", she said cutting the lemon. "You look a little tired".

I sat at the table and waited for her to pour the drinks and set them on the table. It was pretty quiet, but I was used to that. I wasn't used to, however, having company over, especially a TEACHER.

"So...", she said trying to start a conversation. "Your apartment is pretty neat…or should I say, there's not much in it."

"Don't meddle in things that don't concern you." I warned her before she could push onto the topic before any further, but then again, it was pointless. Meddling in things that didn't concern her was her specialty. She had worked through his friends' issues, and now it was my turn.

"Austin, how about sitting down and talking with him?" she said in a sure voice. "Maybe it's not too late to make up and return home."

"I have no intention of returning home." _Ever._ "My dad only cares about how he looks to outsiders. So garbage like me doesn't qualify to be his family", I said, playing with the ice in the lemonade.

"I see," she said softly. "Things don't always go well, do they?" She sounded thoughtful, as though she was actually considering my side of things. "Well, in my case, my parents died when I was very young," her voice started to crack a little "So, I don't really understand your situation. Your parents are alive. It's a shame that you're on bad terms and not living with them".

"In other words, you've come to tell me to return home?" I asked, knowing that that's what adults and teachers would probably advise me.

"Hmm. Well, that was my original intention, but…"

And that was why Ally wasn't a normal teacher. She had actually listened to me, had changed her mind and her intentions. She hadn't come here to make me do things the way she thought they should be done.

My phone rang. The caller ID was Rydel.

"What's up?" I answered, feeling somewhat glad she called.

"Austin, I…I feel suffocated at home." My eyes widened as Rydel quoted my words during the fight with my father. "I wanna get away."

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"You will do the work your supposed to do and that is final!"_

_"Stop suffocating me! What if I don't want to do the work?"_

_"Then your not part of this family anymore!"_

* * *

I tried to keep my voice steady. I had to talk to her before she did anything stupid. "Hey, where are you?" I asked. The line went dead.

"Rydel?" I shouted into the phone. I quickly got up from my seat and walked swiftly to the door. Ally followed me and kept up with my pace. I was thankful that she didn't ask any questions or try to stop me at this time.

"Why is there a cop in front of your house?" She inquired when we finally stopped running in front of the house.

"We haven't told the school, but my dad is a senator". I briefly said.

The guard recognized me and let us both in.

"Austin?" my mom said with a look of shock.

"Mom, is Rydel here?" I asked quickly.

Recovering a bit, my mother's face turned from shock to worry. "She isn't. And I got a call from her school today. Rydel seems to have missed three days of school. But today, she left home normally."

Behind her, I saw my dad. Anger appeared on his face as he saw me, the unwanted visitor, standing on his door steps.

I took a moment to prepare myself, then followed my dad into the other room.

"You're living under the same roof…Why haven't you noticed until now?" I demanded.

"You are in no position to tell me that." he interrupted, still staring at one of his stupid papers. "Rydel had never gone against our wishes. For something like this to happen so suddenly… you must've influenced her!" Standing up, he finally faced me.

"You caused us a lot of embarrassment and got expelled. It was hard to find a school willing to accept you, but I hear that you're trouble there, too. What did you say to Rydel? I'm sure you talked her into it!" It took all of my self-control not to yell, or scream, or hit this guy. "Answer me!" He demanded, and that was the last straw.

"I don't know!" I bellowed back at him.

Suddenly, the tension level in that room rose dramatically. Next thing I knew, Ally was standing in front of me and facing my father instead.

"Listen Mr. Moon, I think the top priority right now is to find Rydel!" she said.

"A stranger like you doesn't need to tell me that. I already made arrangements", he replied.

_That_ sounded familiar. "I bet your secretary is running around doing everything for you, right?" I said almost shaking with rage.

"What?!" the senator was back on his feet.

"Have you ever once put yourself on the line for the sake of us kids?" I yelled.

"That's no way to talk to your parent!" He responded, totally ignoring the question.

Shaking with anger, I stomped out of the house loudly. All the suffocation, all the bad memories were coming back to me. I couldn't stay in that house any longer. Ally followed me quietly.

We were a good three blocks away from the house when I stopped.

"You get it now, don't you? They gave up on me a long time ago. I'm used to living alone, it doesn't bother me. But my little sister is different. She doesn't have to feel what I've felt!" I say.

_I meant to protect her. I was trying to help her. But I messed it up. I always do. I thought things would be better after I left. I thought I'd take all their anger and disappointment with me. But I didn't. I made it worse._

"I cornered her. I left home and let her carry my parents' expectations. When she came to talk to me, I should have listened to her more carefully."

_I should have known. I know what they're like. I used to protect her. And then I abandoned her. Forced everything on her. It's all my fault. All if it._

"If something bad happens to her, it'd be my fault!" I shouted.

"Get a hold of yourself." Ally grabbed my arms firmly and shook me. "Blaming yourself won't help, right?"

"I'll protect her." I vowed, then leaped over a gate so she wouldn't follow me and ran down the street. I had no idea where I was going, but I was going to find Rydel and set her straight.

_I can't let her feel the pain I have felt..._

I looked back at Ally's figure as I ran down the empty street. _I'm so sorry Ally, but I don't want you to see me like this..._


	27. Chapter 27

Austin's POV

After half an hour of running, I heard my phone ring. I was about to ignore it when I saw that it wasn't Ally. Why would Ethan (one of my classmates who I don't really talk to) be calling me?

"What?" I said.

"Hey dude, why is your sister going into a casino bar? Does she go to places like that? I mean, I've heard some bad things about that place. There was this one guy that told me-"

"Where!" I shouted into the phone, really panicking now.

"Um, the one across from Miami Mall. Dude, is something going-"

I hung up and sprinted for Miami Mall. I had heard things about casino bars around this area. They were illegal. There were hookers there. And drug deals. And guys who would be more than happy to take advantage of a high school girl.

I was really scared for Rydel's safety now. I sprinted as fast as I could to the place...

* * *

Rydel's POV

I don't know why I was doing this, but I decided to go with my friends to the casino bar as a dare. I've never been here, but I really didn't like it at all. There were these dangerous looking guys everywhere. Girls with tattoos and ripped clothes.

My friend nudged me. "Maybe we should go", she said. I silently agreed with her.

We turned around, but these scary, goth looking guys blocked our exit.

"Going so soon?" one of them sneered at us. "But you just got here".

"Come and play with us", said another guy, taking my arm.

Suddenly, the guy is jerked off of me and thrown to the floor. I looked up and saw my brother.

"Austin!" I say relieved to see him.

He held out his hand for me. "Lets go Rydel", he said. I nodded and took his hand. But the big, scary looking guy grabbed him and punched him in the stomach. Austin responded by punching him and his friend to the ground. Austin was very strong, but it was still only him against a gang. Another guy punched him down, but then someone ran into the bar yelling, "POLICE IS HERE! EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE!"

The guys looked at one another and ran out of there. I ran over to Austin's side, and saw his mouth was bleeding a little. "Austin", I cried.

"Rydel", he said weakly. "Get out of here. Leave me here".

I shook my head. He has done so much to protect me. I can't repay him by just leaving him! "But Austin-"

"Don't tell anyone that you came here. Understand? Don't tell no matter what", he said breathing hard.

"But-"

"GO!" he yelled at me. I stood up slowly, and took one last look at him before running out of there myself.

* * *

Ally's POV

I had no idea where Austin was going. Maybe one of his friends knew.

I ran into town and looked for any signs of my students. Sure enough, I saw all of them gathered near the town fountain.

"Guys!" I called out for them.

"Ally!" they ran towards me.

"Thank god we found you", Dallas said, breathing fast. "Austin may be in trouble".

"How?" I asked worriedly.

One of the students, Ethan replied, "I called Austin before and told him that his sister was heading into the casino bar, just across from the Maimi Mall. He hung up right away after I told him".

"He's probably headed straight there to save his sister", Trent said.

"We better go", I ran ahead of the guys and they followed.

People gave us weird looks as we ran, but it didn't matter now. We had to help one of their fellow classmates...

There was police cars everywhere near the mall. A policeman yelled to all the onlookers, "Please back away from this perimeter!"

I pushed through the crowd to get to the front. It appeared that the police were arresting people who were at the casino bar. I watched as the police took a hand full of scary looking people into their police car.

"We gotta take him", came a familiar looking voice. "Bring him here".

I turned and my eyes widened. Elliot's eyes met mine and he looked at me regretfully. I gasped when I saw who the police were taking...

_Austin. _

"Austin!" I found myself screaming his name along with the other guys. "Austin!"

Austin's head turned slowly towards us. He looked half dead. "Austin!" I yelled out his name again. This had to be a mistake. I ran past the police tape. "Elliot!"

Elliot turned toward me. I pointed at Austin, who was getting into the car now. "But he's not a regular here. He only came to-"

He raised his hand to stop me. "I know, but he must report to the station anyways for questioning. I really do regret doing this, but I have to", he said quietly, getting into the car.

"Austin!" all his classmates yelled after him. "AUSTIN!"

The car drove away into the streets. Suddenly, lightning struck and rain poured on us, but tears were still visible that night...

_Austin...please be alright._

* * *

Austin's POV

I was glad as the police car drove away from the scene. I couldn't stand looking any of my classmates in the face, especially Ally.

She was the one I was most ashamed to face. Surely I would be expel for this, whether I was found innocent or guilty. Looks like I won't fulfill Ally's promise of graduation...

_I'm so sorry Ally...I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me...I'm sorry everyone. I let my teacher, my classmates, and probably my sister down..._


	28. Chapter 28

Ally's POV

I didn't teach the next day. I couldn't teach.

All the guys were quiet and solemn as they looked at Austin's empty desk in the back. I was going to visit the police station today to see what the situation was.

Elliot hadn't come home last night. It was normal, but that meant he had a lot of business to take care of.

The principal came in earlier today to announce that Austin was expelled. All the guys protested along with me, but it was no use.

During lunch, I watched as the guys picked at their sandwiches, but didn't eat. Cassidy came in and told me that she had heard about what happened. It seemed that the news of Austin's expulsion had spread quickly through out the entire school.

"Allison, maybe you should just give it up...there's nothing you could do at this point", Cassidy said to me.

I looked on the ground. "I can't, especially if my student doesn't deserve this", I whispered. I walked out of the room, startling most of the guys.

"Where are you going Ally?" they asked all at once, but I didn't stop to answer their questions.

I walked all the way to the police station by foot. Once I made it to the front entrance, I told the front desk I was there to visit. Then, Elliot came out of one of the doors.

"Elliot!"

He turned toward me, smiling a little. "Hey Allison. I have some good news on Austin..." My heart lightened up a little. "Since he wasn't a regular there, we can release him".

"That's great!" I said. "Are there any conditions?"

"Just one. Since he's still a minor, we need a guardian to pick him up". And just like that, my heart sank. "Also, Austin refused to answer any of our questions about why he was there".

"May I talk to him?" I asked. Elliot nodded and led me to a small room. I guess this was where Austin was being interrogated. I knew why he wasn't talking. He was trying to protect his sister.

Austin sat in the middle of the room, slouching on a chair. He looked up and looked surprise to see me. "Ally?" he whispered.

Elliot nodded at me that it was okay to go in and closed the door. I sat in the other chair across from Austin. "Hey", I said softly, not knowing how to start the conversation.

"I'm expelled, aren't I?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, but not for long", I said. "They said that they could release you", Austin looked up with some hope in his eyes, "but you need a parent or guardian to pick you up".

Austin looked back down on the floor. He didn't say anything. I put my hand on his shoulder. "You went to the casino bar last night to protect your sister, right?" He didn't answer. "You're not saying anything to protect her, right?"

Austin muttered, "She never went to such a place".

I sighed. "I understand Austin. If her school knew she went to such a place, she would be expelled herself. Your just trying to protect her". He didn't answer. I shook him hard. "AUSTIN!" I yelled. Damn it, why must he put the blame all on himself!

"I beg of you, please keep quiet about this", he whispered.

I stared at him. He was going to all extents to protect his sister, which was I respected. But still...

"For us all to graduate together…" He said slowly, "seems difficult now."

_I'm sorry Austin_, I said in my head, _but I'm going to make sure we do graduate together, no matter what. Even if that means sticking my nose into other people's business..._

Without a word, I walked out of the room. "I'll be back later Elliot", I informed him.

"But Allison, where are you-"

I didn't hear what he was going to say since I had already walked out of the police station.

* * *

I knocked on the door several times.

Finally, it swung open. It was Austin's mom. "Hi Mrs. Moon", I said politely. "I'm Allison Dawson, Austin's homeroom teacher".

Rydel came up from behind her mother. "Hey there Rydel! I'm glad your okay", I said.

She smiled a little, but it quickly faded as she looked on the ground.

Suddenly, Austin's father walked in from another room. "Hello, what's your business here?" he asked in firm voice.

I looked at him. "Please come to the police station to pick up Austin", I said quietly. "He may be released if a parent or guardian picks him up".

He scoffed. "I've taken measures not to let this incident go public. He's the one that went to a place like that and got caught. It may be a good time for him to reflect on what he did".

I took a deep breathe and said slowly, "It was a fact that he was there, but as a parent, isn't it your job to listen to what he has to say? Shouldn't you listen to his side of the story first? Please, I beg of you to do this at least".

He sighed. "Look, all he wants to do is cause me trouble. His purpose for living is to defy me. Going into school with a bunch of garbage like himself...he's a disgrace to our family!"

I snapped. "Hey! How could you call yourself a dad? How could you say that about your own son?"

"What?" he asked in surprise. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw both Rydel and her mother watching this scene in surprise.

"Hell, you're just put off by him when he persists in his own beliefs. What the hell have you been looking for in him? Saying yes to everything a parent says, does that really make a good kid?" I take another breathe before continuing. "Do you not understand that there are more important things than just obeying your parents?"

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that?" he asked in a less calmer state.

"I'm his homeroom teacher", I answered.

"That's absurd", he said and walked away from me. But before I could say anything back to him, Rydel surprisingly step forward.

"Dad, wait!"

He turned around and looked at her daughter in surprise. "This teacher is right! You don't understand me and my brother at all! I'm not such a good girl you think I am. I'm working very hard to live up to your expectations", she said half crying by now. "But I have a lot to say. I want to live more truthfully like my brother!"

I looked at her. This was probably the first time she ever defied her parent. "My brother came to rescue me...last night. I chose to go to the dangerous place. If that got out, I would be expelled from my school. That's why he kept quiet!" She took a breath. "He was caught in my place!"

* * *

Austin's POV

"Hey Austin", said the police officer. "You may go now".

"What?" I asked in surprise. "But don't I need a guardian to pick me up?"

"He just signed off the papers to release you". _He? No way...it couldn't be..._

I walked out of the police station. To my surprise, I saw the whole class of SR-13 standing there...with Ally in the middle.

"Sup Austin!" Trent said.

"What took you so long? We were ready to leave you!" Dallas said jokingly.

I walked up to them. "You guys...", I whispered. Ally put her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't burden yourself with everything," she said "When it gets tough, lean on others. Ask for help from your friends. And even family". She turned to the side. I looked where she was turned to and saw to my biggest surprise, my father. He looked at me. We made eye contact for a few seconds. He nodded with no expression on his face and went into his car and drove off.

I looked at my teacher in surprise. She can really pull off miracles...

"It's okay to show some signs of weakness," Ally continued with a smile. "They're all determined to keep you company, anyway. Right?" She asked the guys, who all grinned their agreement.

"In fact, just half an hour ago, they literally came to your father's house and begged him to come and release you". I gaped at the guys.

"You guys did that for me?" I asked quietly. They all nodded happily. "Sorry for causing you all that trouble", I muttered looking at the ground.

"Don't mention it," Dallas declared, bumping his shoulder.

Riker leaned forward. "It wasn't any trouble to us."

"I did it for my own enjoyment." Dez told him.

"That's right!" Rocky affirmed loudly.

"By the way, Austin," Ally spoke in her mock-serious tone. "If you're late again tomorrow, the penalty will be cleaning the toilets."

"What're you sayin'?" I demanded, unsure if she was teasing me or not. "I'm already-"

"Your expulsion has been retracted", she said. "Elliot spoke to the principal for you".

I couldn't help but say "damn it" in my head. The guy Elliot was making it harder for me to hate him for a good reason. But I was sort of grateful to him for doing all this for me.

"I am, until the day you graduate," Ally said in confident, "your teacher."

Everyone cheered loudly. Ally came up to me. "Come on Austin! It's okay to smile sometimes!"

"I can't", I muttered.

Then, without any warning, they swept me up on Dez's shoulders. Out of nowhere, the guys threw confetti on me. It was rather like a weird parade now. Rather than trying to conceal my happiness, as I usually did, instead, I grinned like an idiot as more confetti landed on me.

"Hey!" Ally had to shout to be heard. "You're smiling really big now!"

I shouted back, "Shut up."

"It's not so bad once in a while!" She teased.

The Dallas yelled, "Lets celebrate!"

All the guys yelled and laughed with one another.

_So this was how it felt like to be surrounded by friends. I knew how it felt like before, I just didn't realize until now how close we were to each other..._

I looked at Ally, who had threw off her glasses and was being hoisted up on Dallas's shoulders by Riker and Rocky. I felt a touch of jealousy, watching the other guys hold her up like that. There was actually a good chance that the guys might have a crush on her if she was wearing what she wore to my apartment yesterday...luckily with all the chaos that went on last night, they must have not noticed.

Wait, what the hell am I thinking?!

_You like her so much...no, you don't like her, your IN love with her, my head said._

_So maybe I am in love with her. Graduation is close soon, and we are getting to the point where I will no longer be her student..._


	29. Chapter 29

**Let's just get somethings straight here. The unknown's POV below has NOTHING to do with the what is happening currently in the story, but will come into play later as graduation gets closer. Eventually, Ally's F.B.I. and school will come into play with each other when least suspected. You'll eventually see how this story will build up slowly...**

**And as for the amount of chapters left, let's just say that it is undecided, but between 10-20 chapters left...**

**I promise, it will get more interesting, you'll eventually see the Auslly I promised for you.**

* * *

Unknown's POV

"Sir, we've researched our biggest rival, Agent Dawson and we've found out her location currently. This may be the best time to strike at the least suspected moment".

"Good", I said. "Send me copies of the reports and files".

"Yes sir". The small man backed out of the room and closed the door, before tripping over a waste basket.

I smirked a little as I lit a cigar and puffed out a few breathes of smoke. _That Dawson has really caused us much trouble..._

Than again, we are the ones who scarred her for life. Ever since she wasn't even old enough to walk.

_She just didn't know._

* * *

Austin's POV

It was a good ten minutes before Rocky made it to the front of the line to order his hot dogs, and by then everyone was impatient and irritated.

"How long is he gonna keep us waiting, for Christ's sake", Trent whined.

Riker complained, "It's been fifteen minutes already! It's afterschool and I want to go to the arcade!"

"His obsession with food is overwhelming for such a skinny guy!" Dallas commented.

Rocky ran up with no less than four hot dogs in his hands. "Thanks for waiting!"

"It took too long", Dez complained. I smirked a little at the wonderful sound of my friends getting along sooo well. (cough cough)

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized with a smile. "Well then, it's time to eat-" But just before the first bite of the hot dogs made it to his mouth, Rocky was suddenly shoved from behind, and all four hot dogs fell to the ground.

With an agonized cry, Rocky looked up from the fallen food to glare at the man who had bumped into him. I thought it was a little strange for the guy to be wearing both sunglasses and a hat, as well as clutching a black duffel bag...

"Watch where you're going!" Rocky shouted at him. The man simply gaped at them, then tried to hurry off. My friends apparently were not content with a frightened look, and ran after this enemy of delicious snacks.

"Wait just a minute!" Rocky demanded, grabbing the man's coat.

"How about an apology?" Dez demanded.

"How long do you think we had to wait?" Riker asked angrily.

Rocky saw an opening. "Pay for them!" He yelled into the man's ear.

I just watched as the small man snap and attack Rocky with his duffel bag. The boy retreated for a bit, then he too, went on the offensive.

Rocky shoved the man back a few times, and when he fell over, the guys decided to continue the fight on the ground. All the guys piled up onto of the guy, apparently making him unconscious from all the heavy weight on top of him.

I decided it was time to intervene since we were out in public and all the people passing by were giving us frightened looks.

"Stop that." I said to them, "What if the police come?"

Suddenly a police officer on a bike screeched to a halt.

"Hey, what are you boys doing?" The cop demanded. "Get off him!" The cop said, parking his bike and pushing the boys off of the now unconscious man. "What do you kids think you're doing? Public harassment is illegal you know, and with what you've done to this poor man I should have you all-"

The policeman gestured to their victim, then stopped suddenly. "Wait a minute…" he muttered to himself, then pulled a 'Wanted' poster from his pocket.

"It's…the same guy." I said after a moment, looking at the guy on the ground and the guy in the poster. The cop stared, then immediately called in for back-up. As more cops arrived (including that guy Elliot, to my annoyance), people started noticing, and reporters started arriving.

* * *

Ally's POV

"WHAT? The police at the school?" I screamed into the phone. I hung up before the principal could continue talking. There had to be a rational explanation from the guys. They were not the type to do stuff to get the police involved.

I ran out of my house and ran to the school by foot. Believe it or not, it took me only 15 minutes to get there. I bursted into the teacher's lounge and saw the policemen, including Elliot standing there. The guys were sitting calmly in sofa. Why the hell were they so calm?!

"I'm so sorry officers!" I said. "I'm sure they didn't mean it!"

"Allison! Calm down!" Elliot laughed. But I rambled on.

"They are not those kind of people. I'm sure if we listen to their side of the story, there is-"

"Ms. Dawson!" the principal said. He was smiling...

"Ally, you've got it all wrong", Dez said.

"Huh? I have it all wrong?" I asked.

Austin sighed and spoke, "We're receiving honors."

"Honors?"

"Your students have done a good deed." Elliot clarified.

"Eh? They haven't caused any trouble, then?" I asked in shock.

"Well, gee, thanks for the show of faith, Ally", Dallas muttered as the other guys snickered at me.

"Not at all. They apprehended a wanted serial killer-robber", Elliot explained, then his partner produced the wanted poster and the teachers all gathered around.

"Nice job guys!" I said proudly.

Austin rolled his eyes and muttered, "It was purely on accident, though." Geez, why was that guy so cynical sometimes?

"They are indeed the pride of the school!" Everyone turned slowly at the familiar voice. "3-D has come a long way. My continuing guidance has come to fruition!" the principal declared. I rolled my eyes. I watched as the guys got mad at the principal for trying to take credit and I quickly shook my heads at them. The last thing they needed was a fight now...

"The reporters are requesting a press conference with the students," Elliot informed the room, and the guys temporarily forgot their hate of the principal at the lure of fame, punching the air in triumph. Austin remained seated and looked rather bored, however.

"And they also want an interview from their teacher", Elliot added.

"Huh?" I asked a bit shocked. I wasn't too trilled about having to go in front of the media like that... "I'm okay", I said shaking my head.

"Come on Ally!" Dez said. "You're our teacher!"

"Yeah! You deserve MOST of the credit", Trent said glancing at the principal.

"Please Ally!" Riker and Rocky whined.

I said shook my head smiling. "Why don't you have Ms. Peeples do the interview with you guys instead?"

Cassidy beamed and fixed her hair.

"No way", Austin muttered, playing with his fingers. Cassidy glared at him.

Suddenly, news reporters piled into the teacher's lounge. The guys (except Austin) starting telling them what happened. Each time they said the story, it became more and more unrealistic...

All the teachers and the principal watched them proudly. I was pretty proud of them myself...

"Why don't you go out there?" Austin muttered next to me. I jumped in the air a little. Where did HE come from?

"I don't want to take the credit for what you guys had done yourselves. Might as well let them have their moment of glory. Why aren't YOU out there?" I asked him as the guys posed for a picture in front of the press.

"It's stupid", he said smiling a little. "We are getting so much credit for something that was an accident".

"Well be happy. At least the principal no longer wants to expel you guys for once", I said as the principal cleared his throat and made a weird, over rehearsed speech about the school and the guys. All the teachers tried getting into the pictures that were being taken of the guys.

I noticed Austin was looking at me. "What?" I asked him.

He shook his head and looked away. "Nothing, you're just...different".

I looked at him. _Different...what does he mean?_

* * *

**Okay, this is INSANE you guys! Over 600 reviews? NO WAY! You know what? I'll update another chapter tonight! I kind of want to finish this story before July 4th, when I leave for my two week vacation. I might be able to upload some stuff during my overseas vacation, but there's no guarantee, so that's why I'm going kind of fast on this story.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm SO SO SO sorry for this REALLY late update, but for the past few days, I had trouble going onto Fanfiction. Did anyone else experience that technical difficulty? Might just be my wifi here. Anyways, here's where the things really go down. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Guys! Please settle down!" I yelled at the partying guys. "Come on! I need to teach SOMETHING".

I know I'm being a party pooper, but the guys were not going to go far in life if I didn't teach them the basic skills before they went off to college. Yes, I was more than proud of them for catching that criminal. For a week now, reporters and interviewers have been coming in and the guys were all over the newspapers. For once in their four years of high school, they were the pride of the school. Even the principal didn't have anything bad to say to them.

But learning WAS important too, considering graduation was JUST around the corner!

"Come on guys!" I yelled again.

"Awww, Ally! But we deserve to celebrate!" Dallas whined.

I shook my head. "I agree Dallas, but we need to learn some math before you graduate to college!"

"Ally!" Trent whined as well. "Aren't you proud of us?"

"I am Trent, but you need these important skills when you go onto the colleges you are going to. There aren't many jobs out there in the world, and only the well-educated people are gonna get them. Now come on, let's do these math problems-", I said, but the bell rang. Another period gone and wasted.

All the guys ran out of the classroom, happy that it was the end of the school day. The only ones that lingered behind was Trent, Dallas, Dez, and Austin, who was sleeping in his seat as usual.

Suddenly, the door opens and the principal walks in with a little girl who looked to be at least 11 years old.

"Ms. Dawson", the principal cleared his throat as the guys looked up to see why he was there. "This is Megan Simms. She works for the most popular magazine in our country, which is Cheetah Beat".

"Oh yeah, I read that sometimes!" I said, surprised that someone so young could be working for such a popular magazine company. "Is she here to interview the guys?"

"Actually", she said. "I'm here to interview you".

"Me?"

"Of course! Your the proud teacher of the guys who captured an infamous villain", she said dramatically. "I would like to do a story about your life. What do you do outside of school? Where do you live? Stuff like that".

My heart sank a little. I couldn't do this interview. I had to get out of this somehow. If she followed me home today, I would be in big trouble and so would our base.

"Um, why don't you do that on the guys?" I asked nervously. I looked at the guys who grinned and shook their heads.

"Aww, it's okay! We've done so many interviews over this past week! You deserve this Ally!" Dallas said. Austin sat up and made eye contact with me as if to say 'How are you gonna get out of this?'

"Did he just call you Ally?" Megan asked writing stuff down into her notebook. "Omg! This is totes awesome! I could see the headlines now, 'Teacher and student bonds are TOTES close!' Is that your special name they call you? Can I call you that as well?"

"Um, sure you could, and yeah, that's what they call me. Why don't you stick with THAT headline instead?" I quickly picked up my purse. "Okay, nice meeting you. Gotta go, bye!" I said quickly and sped walked out of that classroom. I didn't stop until I was a good four blocks from the school.

I caught my breathe and walked down the quiet street. I decided to take the longer way back to my place so the men wouldn't question why I was home so early. I passed by the abandoned warehouses on the empty street.

Suddenly, I hear some guys screaming. It came from one of the warehouses...

I went past one warehouse, than another, than another...till I found where the source of the noise was coming from. I looked inside and I nearly gasped out loud. In the center was Riker and Rocky getting beat up by a bunch of guys who were much bigger than them.

"Hey!" I yelled. I took off my glasses and threw off my jacket, in full battle mode. All the guys stopped what they were doing and look toward my way. As I got closer, I realized that they were a bunch of high schoolers themselves.

"Who are you?" one of them barked at me.

"I'm their teacher".

The guys howled with laughter. "Teacher? You got to be kidding me!"

Riker and Rocky lifted their heads and saw me. They looked beaten pretty badly.

"Hey", one of the guys came forward. "You better get out of here before we mess you up!"

Two of the guys came forward to grab me, but I dodged them and threw them to the ground easily. Another round of guys came at me, but I ducked and let them collide into each other. I continued to walk forward as the guys backed up.

"Lets get out of here", one of them said and took off. I helped up Riker and Rocky.

"You guys okay?" I asked them.

Riker answered, "They were one of our rival schools and started beating us up cause we told them about our interviews and stuff".

"You guys are such idiots...", I muttered as I dusted off their jackets.

"Thanks", they muttered.

"You guys better go home, and don't get into anymore fights", I warned them. They nodded and went their way...and I went mine.

* * *

Third Person's POV

"That is TOTES going to be the story of the month!" a little girl said to herself. She looked at the photos she had taken and smiled. It was pictures of the teacher she had met earlier, beating up a gang of violent students.

"I can see the headlines now. 'Violence in front of a student! Big rough-up with thugs!' Won't THAT be the story of the month?"

She leaned against the wall, hidden in a bush, just outside of a well, guarded mansion. The girl smirked to herself. "Looks like I have a lot to write about... 'Fireball teacher is an F.B.I. agent!' This is definitely a first!" she said excitedly as she hopped away happily.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Megan Simms found out Ally's secret! She took pictures and everything. Looks like things are not going so well for Ally in the next chapter...**

**BTW, thanks you so much for 46 reviews in the last chapter! We are almost up to 700 reviews! Think we can get there? You guys are TOTES awesome as Megan would say!**


	31. Chapter 31

Third Person's POV

The principal walked down sipping his coffee mug in the hall when one of the students, Ethan, ran by him. "Hey! No running in the hallways!" he called out after him.

Suddenly, a teacher comes running up to the principal with a magazine in his hand. The principal groaned. "Don't set such a bad example for the kids", he scolded the teacher, but the teacher shoved the magazine in front of his face.

"Page thirteen!" the teacher said panting with a very worried expression on his face. The principal rolled his eyes as he opened the magazine. What could be so important that the teacher had to waste his time looking at Cheetah Beat magazine in school?

The principal's eyes widened as he looked at the double page with the story and pictures. He looked as though his heart had stopped. "What is this?" he whispered dropping his coffee mug.

* * *

At Ally's Mansion...

"Sir! Take a look at this!" said one of the agents.

"Now what? Why are you showing me a magazine? Gentleman, we are to be working and not fooling around looking at teen magazines. We could get into trouble".

"We are already in trouble. This is urgent. Look on page thirteen".

The gentleman flipped the pages rolling his eyes. Suddenly, when he sees what's on page thirteen, he drops the magazine in total shock and turns pale.

"This is not possible!" said the head agent there. "Research the editor of this magazine. We may have to relocate our base".

"But sir, how is it possible that someone had found out about this secret base?" one of the agents asked.

The head agent shook his head. "That's not important right now. What is important is that we contact director and the White House about our situation. Eliminate as much as information as you can before it spreads around too much. It may be futile at this point, we have to do something".

The agents picks up the magazine the looks at the editor's picture on the inside. "Sir, this magazine is saying that the editor of this article is this young girl, who looks to be about eleven years of age".

Two of the guard agents in black suits (the ones who met Austin) looks at the picture. "Hey, we saw this girl just the other day around our mansion!"

* * *

_Flashback..._

_We were walking around the perimeter when we saw a camera flash behind one of the bushes. We both went to go investigate and saw this girl taking pictures._

_"Hey, what are you doing Miss?"_

_She looked at us and smiled. "Oh hi! I'm Megan Simms! Editor of the Cheetah Beat magazine! How are you doing?"_

_"You shouldn't be around this area"._

_"I can be where I want to be!" she snapped taking more pictures. "Cool jacket by the way". She took pictures of us. She looked at the mansion. "Nice place for a teacher to be living in", she said as her pictures developed from her camera._

_"May we have those? Your not allowed to be taking pictures around this area", we informed her. She gave us the pictures without hesitating and disappeared off somewhere._

* * *

"We just assumed that she was just playing around since she was so young. I guess we forgot to take the negatives too", said the stupid agent.

The head agent rolled his eyes and covered his face with his hands. "Do you know how embarrassing this is? You were just out smarted by an ELEVEN YEAR OLD!" he bellowed out the last part.

"Sir, the director is online and needs to talk to you", said Elliot, who had just entered the mansion. "Sir, did you see-"

"Yes I did".

"What are we to do now?"

"I'll have to see with the director for now. It might not be too serious since she didn't give away our address or put pictures of our base, but the thing with Agent Dawson's identity..."

Elliot looked worried. "I see...is there something I should do?"

"Resume your work for now. Meanwhile, can someone get me a pot of coffee? If the director wants to talk, it can't be anything good".

* * *

Austin's POV

I came into class with the guys early. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I would miss my classmates after graduation...and my teacher.

I decided to take a nap as I could hear the sounds of my classmates talking, the screech of moving desks, the impact of a ball being tossed around, and rapidly approaching footsteps. I lifted my head from my arm to see who was running in, and why they wanted to reach SR-13 so fast.

"Bad news! Bad news! Really, _really_ bad news!" the guy Ethan shouted as he skidded into the classroom. The rest of the students looked up as he shoved the magazine towards Dallas, then stood panting.

"What's going on?" Dallas asked, staring at the cover of the latest issue of Cheetah Beat.

"Page…thirteen!" Ethan gasped as he tried to catch his breath. Frowning, Dallas flipped through the pages as the rest of the guys gathered around. When page thirteen finally came into view, there was a round of wide eyes, surprised gasps, and shocked curses. My eyes widened as I saw the headlines.

It was a full two page picture of Ally in her full on battle mode, taken right after she backhanded a tough looking student. "Violence in front of a student!" The tagline read. "Big rough-up with thugs!" The column on the right declared, "Fireball teacher is an F.B.I. agent!"

"What the hell..." Trent asked as he stared at the magazine.

Everyone knew now. I glanced up as I realized what kind of hell she was going to catch for this.

"Ally...", I breathed

"That's one of the guys who came after us the other day," Riker and Rocky said at the same time.

Dallas nervously laughed. "This isn't true, right guys?"

"Than again..there were signs. That explained her fighting skills...", Dez muttered thoughtfully.

"Does it matter?" I decided to speak up. "Does it change who she is? What she's done for us?"

The guys looked at their feet. "No".

Rocky spoke up. "This picture was taken because she came to find us. Because she rescued us. She has done this many times for us in the past".

"She our teacher, no matter what", I smiled a little as Dez stated this and everyone nodded. _Even though we're okay with this, will the school allow her to keep her job?_


	32. Chapter 32

Ally's POV

I walked into the school building, but I knew something was up right away. All the guys I passed in the hallway backed away from me and whispered, pointing at me to their friends. Was it my outfit? I wear this kind of stuff everyday. Glasses, long skirts, and shirt. Plain ol' Allison.

As I walked to the teacher's lounge, I could hear a bunch of teachers making frantic phone calls. What the hell was happening?

I opened the door and remained cheery. "Good morn-", I stopped as I saw everyone automatically stop talking and looking at me with their mouth open. I swear, they looked petrified when they saw me.

"Uh, is something going on?" I asked slowly. I saw the principal whispering with his assistant about something.

"No! You go talk to her! I'm ordering you!"

"But your the principal! Say something!"

They both whispered to each other loudly.

"Ahem", I said getting their attention. The assistant squealed and hid behind the principal. Okay, I know he was strange, but this was even strange for him! "Is something the matter?" I asked. I stepped forward, but the principal took a step back.

"Ally!" he said, looking at his assistant, who was still hiding behind him. He cleared his throat nervously. "Um", he held out a Cheetah Beat magazine.

"What about it?" I asked. He opened it to a certain page and gave it to me. "Is this true?" he asked.

I looked down at it and my heart sank. How the hell did someone write this article? I read through it. The part about me being in the F.B.I. was obviously true, but the rest were lies! It talked about how there was a lot of blood and gruesome things in the fight, but I barely even threw more than a few punches!

"Sir, this article is...true", I admitted. The teachers gasped loudly. "But most of this is an exaggeration. I'm not here to spy on the school or to teach the guys violence. You have to believe me".

"And I actually do", the principal said to my surprise. "But the problem is the superintendent..."

The assistant came out from behind the principal and said, "The superintendent just called and said he's coming over".

"WHAT!" the principal jumped in the air. "Everyone! Finish your calls and clean this place up!" he yelled. He then pulled me aside.

"What's the deal with the superintendent?" I asked him.

"He has all the power in all the private schools in our district. He's not going to be happy since this is going to make the school look so bad...", the principal hurriedly explained and ran off to fix his hair and suit.

I just stood there. I felt like I couldn't breathe. The truth was out. What would my class think of me?

I couldn't stand watching all the teachers answering all these angry phone calls from the parents about me. I walked out of there and decided to head on to my class.

When I finally reached my classroom door, I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. _Just try and pretend it was an ordinary morning..._

"Good morning," I said walking into the classroom and placing my books into my desk. The class was just behaving normally. "Um…"

"Yo Ally!" I looked up to see Dez smiling at me. "We saw it!" he said, holding up the magazine as if it was an exciting accomplishment.

"Yeah, about that…", I said slowly.

"The photo didn't come out too well," Trent interrupted, looking at the pictures in it.

"Huh?" I asked.

Dallas suddenly piped up. "Next time, better pose with your face turned 45 degrees right." I grinned a little at his modeling advice.

"You're definitely not sexy", Ethan commented, making a face. The guys in the front nodded their heads in agreement. A part of me wanted to bash their heads for saying that.

But I was really confused though. Weren't they at least mad or scared like everyone else?

"It doesn't matter." Austin suddenly answered as if to explain the class's behavior. "It doesn't matter to us whether you're a secret agent."

"Ally is Ally", Riker grinned.

"Actually, that's pretty cool! Not many teachers are agents, right?" Rocky chimed in. The class nodded in agreement.

"You guys…" I paused, then somehow, my eyes found Austin's gaze at me. "Thank you." I swore I saw him smile a little for a second before going back to the book he was reading.

This was a great class. Even though it did not look like it, they had a big heart and really did care for me. It hurt me to even think about not seeing this classroom again...

"Ms. Dawson", the principal suddenly appeared at the door. "The superintendent wants to see you".

I nodded, not making eye contact with any of the guys, who had suddenly become silent. _It will be alright guys._..I said in my head.

* * *

Me and the superintendent sat in the office chairs, sitting across from each other with the coffee table between us. It seemed like all the teachers in that lounge were holding their breathes.

He spoke, "Well, I see you've caused all of us a lot of trouble with that article", he said.

I looked down at the ground. "I'm truly sorry about that", I said quietly.

He picked up the article. "Huh, a teacher at a prestigious private school who does violence in front of students. Not what we want to promote here Ms. Dawson".

I didn't say anything and continued looking on the ground.

"Now, your being depicted as a violent teacher, which looks very bad for our school", he continued.

I looked up at this. "Sir, so your saying I shouldn't do anything if one of my students is being attacked? Cause that was the case here", I said in defense.

"See that?" he said. "Regardless of whether its a teacher or student, we don't need people that tarnish the dignity of this school". I rolled my eyes. Again, with the school's 'dignity' and 'reputation'. Is that all they cared about?!

He looked at me. "I want you to resign", he said shortly. I could hear the teacher muttering to each other as their eyes widened in shock. I looked at him. "You are still quite young", he explained. "And it will be easy with my powers to fire you, but it would be better for your career if you resigned instead".

Cassidy spoke up. "You mean better for the school's reputation if it looked like she quit!" The superintendent ignored her.

"Write a letter of resignation", he said.

Another teacher spoke up. "Because firing her won't look good for the school, huh?"

Cassidy nodded. "It doesn't seem right to make someone quit without justification".

I stood up. I looked straight into the superintendent's eye. "I didn't do anything that warrants resignation", I said confidently.

"Are you saying your not going to resign or your own accord?" his voice raised a little.

There was silence in that room. "Yes". I heard someone gasping but I didn't care.

Suddenly, breaking the tension in the room, a teacher ran in panting. "Trouble!" he yelled. "Class SR-13 is confronting the reporters outside!"

* * *

Austin's POV

Once we saw Ally leave to go to the superintendent, I knew something had to be done now.

We looked outside and saw a bunch of reporters outside, probably there to find out more about Ally and write it for their stupid stories. Stupid, exaggerations. I hated them all.

I was not going to just sit here while the people around me tore Ally apart. She had helped us when we felt powerless against the teachers, against all adults, and I would be _damned_ if I was going to stand by helplessly when she deserved defending.

"Let's go", I said to the guys and led them out of the classroom and out of the school to where the reporters saw and eagerly came over to us.

"You guys, hands off, okay?" I told them. The last thing we needed was to start violence here.

"You're SR-13 students, right? Can we interview you?" They shouted as they ran at us.

"Did you know that Allison Dawson is a member of the Federal Bureau of Investigation? Does she take part in such activities with you kids?"

"Is she violent with you? She seems like she's very good at fighting."

"It's none of your business!" Dallas shouted, grabbing one particularly pushy reporter by his collar. I rushed over and released the man.

"Hey, stop it," I warned him.

"So you guys are violent also". I turned and saw the clicking sound of the camera of the annoying girl we saw the other day. She smirked at us.

"Hey," Trent growled, "Aren't you the reporter from the other day? Why did you write all that nonsense?"

"Nonsense?" The girl responded with a smirk. "Don't insult me. I didn't lie."

"Weren't you watching?" Riker demanded as the microphones and cameras swerved to point at him, "Ally was only protecting us." Rocky nodded beside him. "It isn't violence if you are fighting to protect someone!"

"Well, it's our job to write something that interests the readers", the girl smiled and snapped more photos.

"So you can write anything as long as it's interesting?" Dez pushed through and shouted.

"Apologize to Ally!" Trent commanded, glaring at her. I had to tell them to calm down. It didn't look good that they were yelling at a reporter, particularly at a eleven year old.

Another reporter laughed. "Your teacher can't even teach you how to talk politely?" He mocked.

Dez was the first to break. "What?" He shouted and grabbed at the man.

"Stop, Dez! Pull away!" I yelled over the crowd, but it was no use. Soon every student was pushing against a cameraman or reporter, shouting insults and demanding apologies.

"You guys! Stop it!" Ally's voice cut through the crowd as she and the other teachers tried to separate her students from their opponents.

"They insulted you!" Trent shouted. "I can't help it!"

"Apologize to her!" Dallas bellowed on the other side of the mob.

Ally finally pushed the students away from the reporters, and stopped when reporter who Dez grabbed spat out, "Quite a bunch of delinquents you have there! I had no idea that they were so violent! They aren't high school students. They're thugs!"

"How dare you call my students thugs?" She said angrily. All the cameras started flashing as they heard the anger in her voice. "Did they do anything? Anything that warrants you following them around?" She shouted at them, defending her students as she always did.

For some reason, I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and take her away from this mess. I knew we had just made things worse for her...

Suddenly, Cassidy who was trying to pull back Riker and Rocky gasped, "Superintendent!" And sure enough, he was standing there, watching the whole scene...

* * *

**Looks like even though SR-13 meant well, they made things even worse for Ally...I'm writing the next chapter now. I can't believe we are up to 762 reviews, 129 favorites, and over 200 follows! This means so much to me guys!**

**By the way, the chapter before last chapter broke the record with 49 reviews! THATS amazing. Keep reviewing and I'll post this next chapter up by this evening if I get over 30 reviews! xD**


	33. Chapter 33

**My heart broke writing this chapter. This is a very painful chapter for me to write, and I was literally crying towards the end! ;(**

* * *

Ally's POV

After getting the guys back into the classrooms, all the teachers and principal gathered in the teachers lounge around the superintendent.

"Expulsion?" I repeated what the superintendent had said would be the consequences. I had expected there to be a punishment, but this was too far.

"I intend to call an urgent board meeting tomorrow and will officially expel all of class SR-13", he said calmly.

"Please wait a minute", I said stepping forward, but the principal spoke.

"It cant be helped now", he simply said.

Cassidy came to my defense. "Expulsion is not fair. The students were defending their teacher!"

Another teacher came forward. "They simply protest on her behalf!"

"Protest?" the superintendent frowned. "People called that violence".

"I don't know what people called that, but it isn't violence!" I argued.

He looked at me. "Pity. The students have to suffer because of their teacher's misconduct. But we've got to take responsibility. It wouldn't be right for us to let both the teacher and the students to be left unpunished". He looked at the table. "You understand what I mean, don't you?"

I looked down at the ground and looked at him. I knew what I had to do now. "I should take responsibility, right?"

"Right, if you resign, I won't pursue punishment for the students", he said. "Well, give it some thought tonight". He got up and left.

* * *

That night, I got home and took the longest bath ever. Now, the director had a reason to force me to quit. Those guys meant well, and I loved them for doing that for me. Unfortunately, we lived in a world where people try to bring you down with great effort, by making sure we didn't succeed.

I looked on the news and saw all the guys the reporters caught on their cameras. I watched as Dallas and Dez shoved the reporters and how Trent yelled at the girl, Megan, for writing the nonsense. I watched as all the teachers came in later, breaking up the fight. I turned the tv off and sat in the sofa, putting my head in my hands.

"Uh, Allison?" Elliot said coming into the room.

"Oh, hey Elliot", I said to him. He saw everything and knew to not speak to me before. I felt bad for zoning him and everyone else out when I got home today.

"You have a visitor...", he said slowly. To my surprise, Austin stepped into the room. "I'll leave you guys alone to talk", Elliot said quietly and closed the doors on his way out.

"Hey Austin...what are you doing here?" I asked the blonde boy.

He looked at me and studied my face. "I thought you might be depressed", he said softly.

"Huh?"

"You tend to blame yourself and get depressed." He explained.

"Austin…"

He turned to face me. "Our punishment will be determined tomorrow, right? Sorry to have caused all that commotion." He met my eyes and said the next sentence as clearly as he could. "But it wasn't your fault."

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything. It was all my fault-"

"See? You're taking all the blame", he smirked a little. I smiled a little at the sight of his smirk. It faded away quick though as I thought about the situation we were in.

"Austin", I said, stepping closer to him. "I won't let them expel you guys. Not at any cost."

He sighed, then nodded and said, "I see. Sorry to have bothered you at such a late hour." With a small, comforting smile, he turned to walk out.

"Thank you", he stopped and turned toward me. He smiled a little reassuring smile and to my surprise, he affectionately moved a strand of hair in my face. I was little shocked at his behavior as he smirked and turned to leave the room.

"Hey, Ally," He said not turning to face me. "You won't be forced to quit, will you? You won't be fired because of us, will you?" He slowly turned his head at me.

I opened my mouth to speak but paused for a moment. "Of course not", I said. I couldn't tell if he bought that or not, but he breathed a sigh of relief after studying my face for quite some time.

"Night", he said leaving.

I sighed as he left and took out my purse, where I kept a class picture of all of us together. Dallas and Trent were carrying Dez. Riker and Rocky were dressed as twins and made the peace sign. Austin leaned his arms coolly on Trent's shoulder. Then there was me being carried by three of the guys in the middle.

And it was for him. For all of them that I had to do this.

"I'll protect you guys. By any means necessary, I'll protect you guys. I promise", I whispered to the picture of all of us being happy.

It hurt like hell…but I was going to do it. For them.

* * *

Austin's POV

_She wouldn't quit. She told me so. She can't quit..._

I had to relax. Ally wouldn't lie to me, right? But when the door opened that very next morning, it revealed Dez, looking worried and out of breath.

"Bad news." He shouted, "Ally has turned in a letter of resignation."

I was the first to leap out of my seat and run outside. _No, she couldn't have lied to me! Anything but this!_

The rest of the class followed me out the school and I saw her, walking through the parking lot away from the school. "ALLY!" the class shouted her name.

She turned around and gave us a fake smile. "What are you guys doing? Shouldn't you be in class? Go back."

And suddenly I was angry. I was _furious_.

_She was using the same smile as last night, in order to lie to me, to hide that she was hurting, to make ME believe her lie. She was lying to us to protect us, and didn't have the decency to let me know. To let me at least help._

"What the hell are you doing?" Dallas shouted angrily.

"Why are you quitting?" Trent demanded.

"It's our fault, isn't it?" said another student.

"You're being forced to take responsibility for yesterday, aren't you?"

Her fake smile reappeared. "That's not it."

"Then, why aren't we getting punished?" Dez asked. "Why aren't we in trouble?"

She glanced at the ground and started blinking rapidly. "That's… that's…" Getting ahold of herself, she looked up firmly. "That's… because it's not necessary."

Rocky was having none of it. "That doesn't make sense!"

"My resignation is not related to what you did." She told him in a shaking voice.

I took a few steps forward. "Then tell us. Why are you quitting?"

She said nothing.

"Did you do anything that warrants it?" I raised my voice.

She still remained silent.

"You didn't!" I shouted. "But you're quitting anyway? That's not like you."

Tears were about to come out, but I held them back. "Didn't you tell us to be honest with our feelings?! Are you doing that now?!" I yelled.

She still said nothing.

"Aren't you lying to yourself?" I felt my voice breaking as I feel more and more hurt. _Why can't she let us help her? We care about her. I care about her. I loved her._

The rest of the class started begging her to stay, and for a moment, I thought she would. But then she grit her teeth, gathered herself, and yelled over the noise of pleading, "I'm tired of taking care of you guys!"

I saw automatically what she was doing. My heart was beating faster than ever. _Why can't she just let us help her?!_

"I didn't think it was so troublesome to be a teacher." She shouted, trying to hide the traces of pain. "I had no idea you guys required so much care!"

"I'm fed up with being a teacher!" She choked out and turned around.

"YOU LIAR!" I shouted as she walked away as fast as she could.

"I'm not lying!" she yelled back. _Why couldn't she rely on me? On us? On anyone? And the more she pretended, the more her words stung, knowing it killed her to hurt them this way. _

"Stop messing around! You promised! You promised to see us through to the end!" I yelled after her. "You said you were going to get all of us to graduate together, didn't you?"

She continued walking away. "ALLY!" I screamed her name in desperation. _Please! I love you! I need you! We all need you! You've changed our lives for the better..._

"ALLY! ALLY!" the rest of the class screamed her name, hoping that she might return to us, but she didn't. "ALLY!" they continued to scream her name until she disappeared from sight. _Can't you see how many hearts you are breaking now by leaving us?_

My heart broke on the spot. _She wasn't coming back, was she?_


	34. Chapter 34

Austin's POV

She wasn't coming back. We waited by ourselves in the classroom all afternoon, even past dismissal for our teacher. The bothersome scene kept replaying over again in my head...

_"I didn't think it was so troublesome to be a teacher." She shouted, trying to hide the traces of pain. "I had no idea you guys required so much care!"_

_"I'm fed up with being a teacher!" She choked out and turned around._

Half an year ago, I would have believed her and let it be. I wouldn't give a damn whether the teacher quit on us or not. But she proved too many times that she was not an ordinary teacher. She saved us too many times to make me believe she didn't care. But she did. She proved it many times.

So I knew she wouldn't quit unless she was being forced to by that superintendent. I knew all those things she said trying to insult us was just a way to make saying goodbye less painful for us. We were supposed to hate her when she said those things. We should have despised her.

We have grown to love her. I have grown to love her. I fell in love with her silly, awkward behavior. I fell in love with her determination to save us even when we had tried to chase her away. I fell in love with her stubbornness to bug into other people's lives.

Everyone looked at the door of the classroom, hoping that this was all a joke, and that she would come in and say "Surprise!" or sneak up behind us like she usually does.

I think we all knew she wasn't coming back, and tomorrow, the superintendent was going to announce this to the school board in our school auditorium.

"Why did she quit?" Dez sighed looking at the ground.

"Cause of that stupid principal and superintendent probably. They probably threatened her or something", Dallas said.

Trent slammed his hands onto the desk in front of him. "Damn it! She probably did it to save us! Why can't we do something for her?"

"We would have all been expelled", Riker said quietly.

I raised my head slowly. She had done so much for us – it was time for us to do something for her.

"Are we going to let it be?" I asked quietly the whole class quietly.

Everyone looked at me. "But what could we do?" Dallas asked. _We were powerless. We were just kids. The adults ruled...all they cared about was the school's stupid reputation. They probably forced her to quit instead of firing her because it would look bad for the school..._

"Their reputation...", I muttered.

Rocky looked at me. "What are you talking about Austin?"

I stood up and faced the class. "I have an idea".

* * *

Ally's POV

I sat on the rooftop of my mansion and watched the sunset. Elliot came out and wrapped a blanket around me.

"It's getting cold", he said and sat in a chair across from me.

I didn't talk. I was afraid if I opened my mouth, tears would come out. I felt like I betrayed my class by leaving them like that, but what could I do? All I wanted was for them to be able to graduate. It was my fault that all those interviews and reporters came. It was my fault our base nearly got into a lot of trouble.

I closed my eyes as I pictured Austin's face as he yelled at me.

_"Stop messing around! You promised! You promised to see us through to the end! You said you were going to get all of us to graduate together, didn't you? ALLY!"_

I have never seen him so full of emotion before, even when he went to go rescue his sister. I never seen that class so full of emotion either. However, out of all them, I felt most guilty about Austin. I lied straight to his face. I wasn't fit to be a teacher after all. Teachers don't lie to their students.

Tears started coming out and Elliot noticed. He pulled me in for a hug. "Shh Allison. It's going to be alright", he whispered. "You did all you could for them".

"No I didn't. As a teacher, I failed him. I failed THEM".

"Him?" Elliot asked me.

"Austin. I lied to his face. You should have seen him. He must hate me now", I said looking down at the ground. "All the guys must hate me now".

Elliot looked at me for a while. "Allison, do you by any chance have f-". He stopped.

"Have what?" I asked him. He seemed hesitant.

"Never mind", he said quickly looking away. "Anyways, we better go in, it's getting dark".

I stared at him as he quickly walked inside. I couldn't help but notice a hint of sadness in his voice when he was about to ask me that question.

I sighed as I walked into my room and crawled into bed. I cried all night as I hugged the picture of me and SR-13, with everyone happy and _together_.

* * *

**Okay, so this might be my second to last update before I leave for my trip. I know it's all depressing and stuff, but in the next chapter, we will see how Austin's plan will fall into action. BTW guys...OMG! 51 reviews on my last chapter! I'm freaking out! And I checked the number of views and there are over 65,000 views! You guys are awesome and thank you so much for following this story. I promise you won't regret the end! **

**Just so you could look out ahead a little, probably in about 2 chapter, it will be their graduation week. Of course, its not going to be easy, especially when other agents that are enemies of the FBI get involved! xD**


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay, so I got a lot of reviews as usual, but some of them were like, 'get on with the auslly' and stuff like that. The reason why "Auslly" isn't happening yet is because it's not the MAIN topic of the story. Yes, there will be "Auslly", but it has to happen at the right time.**

* * *

Ally's POV

I woke up late today. My eyes were red from crying all night. I was a mess. It was about 10 o'clock. By now, the meeting with the school board should be taking place at the school.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I opened it and saw it was Cassidy. Why was she calling? She should be at the meeting now. All the teachers were required to attend this meeting.

I picked it up. "Cassidy?"

"Allison, you have to get down here right now!" she said into the phone.

"But, I was fired..."

I heard some other teacher's voice. "Listen to your students Ms. Dawson! They have crashed the school board meeting on your behalf and are begging for your reinstatement!"

Suddenly I hear in the background a lot of screaming and shouting...

"Please! Listen to us!"

"Please don't let her go!"

"We need her!"

My eyes widened as I recognized each guy's voice. What the hell were they doing? Why did they insist on getting into trouble all the time?

I took a deep breath and said into the phone, "I'll be there".

* * *

Austin's POV

We stood right outside of the auditorium where the school board was meeting. We could somewhat make out what the superintendent was saying.

"…resigned voluntarily yesterday. The students, however, will be acquitted without a punishment at this time. They have a bright future ahead of them. It is our duty as educators to be lenient towards our students…" I rolled my eyes. _Please, like he actually CARED about our future..._

I nodded at the guys and we opened the doors of the auditorium and piled inside in the middle of the speech.

The look of shock on the superintendent's face gave me a small bit of satisfaction. Just as I had guessed, there were masses of reporters here as well. Good, now they could write about what we were about to do for our teacher. _  
_

"Please listen to what we have to say", I spoke as calmly and clearly as possible. Cameras clicked and lights flashed at this unexpected interruption.

"Get out!" I saw at the corner of my eyes, the principal was swatting his hands toward us.

"We will not move until you listen to us", I said to him.

His assistant said nervously trying to push us out. "Why don't we talk later?"

"Yes, let's go outside", said another teacher.

"Please do not let Allison Dawson go", I said loudly at the superintendent, who was looking rather flustered up there on that stage. The cameras continued flashing as some reporters started muttering to each other.

"Get out!" he shouted to us.

One of the teachers whispered to us, "Please get out now and try to not make things worse". Some of the teachers got up from their seats and tried to push us out, but everyone stood firm, knowing this was for Ally.

"Please! Listen to us!"

"Please don't let her go!"

"We need her!"

"We're begging you!"

All the guys started shouting as the teachers tried to quiet them down.

I continue to glare at the superintendent, who was looking pretty angry now. "Is something wrong with you since you're trying to defend that violent teacher? There's no way that kind of person can guide students as a teacher!"

"It doesn't matter!" I shouted so that everyone in that auditorium could hear me. "It doesn't matter whether Ms. Dawson is an agent or works for the government. It doesn't matter whether people regard her as a violent teacher. That doesn't matter at all to us!"

I took a deep breathe and took a step forward as the teachers stopped pushing the guys back and listened to what I had to say. "She's taught us many things. I always thought that adults and teachers weren't to be trusted. But she changed my mind." I took a deep breathe, meaning every word I said. "Maybe I can trust her. Maybe I can open up my heart to her." _Maybe I can actually find myself in love with her..._

Trent joined in. "She was the first teacher that didn't judge us by our looks or grades."

"I've been hit by teachers a lot, but she was the only one that hit me earnestly", Dez declared stepping forward next to me.

Even Ethan spoke up. "There's no other teacher who takes us so seriously."

Riker shouted his approval. "That's right!"

"Ally helped me understand for the first time what it means to care about friends", Dallas stated.

Rocky took his turn. "Ally taught us the difference between fighting and violence."

"There's no other teacher like that". The whole class nodded in agreement.

"She was always on our side, no matter what." I said quietly. "I always thought I could quit school anytime. But after she came, I began to think that there's no better place to be. There's no other teacher quite like her."

The superintendent narrowed his eyes. "Is that all you have to say?"

_Here we go._

"If you insist on not reinstating her, we will all…" I paused taking out an envelope out of my jacket pocket, "withdraw from school."

I threw my letter of resignation onto the ground so that all the reporters could see it. Behind me, the rest of the class took out their letters and did the same. I smirked a little at I saw the principal turn white at all the resignation letters we threw onto the ground.

_Ally was willing to resign from her job as a teacher just for us. We will do the same for her._

The principal's assistant dove for the floor and tried to gather them all up. "You teachers help me!" He commanded as he scrabbled along the floor. "What are you doing? Hurry and pick them up." Choosing their own act of rebellion, none of the teachers next to him moved

"You guys! Wait!"

Everyone looked at the back of the auditorium. It was Ally, dressed casually, but in her full on battle mode without her glasses.

"Ally", I breathed.

She walked in front of us and looked down at the resignation letters. "What a foolish thing to do." I heard her whisper to herself.

She then looked up at the stage at the superintendent. "Would you give me a little time? I have something to talk to you about."

"You don't work at the school anymore", he sneered. "Get out of here."

"I ask of you. Please." She continued in that calm tone. We glared at him, daring him to refuse.

He did. "Throw her out along with those students!" He commanded, but was interrupted by the most unlikely of people.

"Let's listen to her", countered the principal. Everyone stopped and stared.

"What are you doing?" the superintendent whispered loudly.

"She caused such a commotion. It'd be good for her to apologize to everyone present. Allison Dawson, please go up to the stand", he explained, then motioned to the stand.

Ally walked up to the platform with steady, measured steps. The superintendent stepped away from the mic reluctantly as Ally took his spot on the stage.

"Everyone. I'm sorry to have caused such a commotion during the symposium. Yesterday I resigned from my teaching position. I regret that I won't see my students graduate." At the mention of the promise she had made so long ago, her eyes flickered at me, then quickly away.

"I have a favor to ask. Teachers, would you please support these students until graduation? Everyone else here, please don't give up on them. They are not completely mature yet, so they sometimes make mistakes and do the wrong thing. But please don't label them as delinquents and write them off just for that." She attempted a small smile. "It's just that these guys make a few more mistakes than others. That's how they are. It was only for three months, but every day was really fun and fulfilling. I'm proud to have been a teacher to these SR-13 students, who have their hearts in the right place."

"Then why are you quitting?" Dallas called out, still angry and confused.

"Without you there's no point in coming to school", Riker yelled.

"School without you is no fun", Dez stated.

"You idiots! Stop monkeying around!" She interrupted. "What do you mean by 'no fun'? School isn't for playing but for studying. Studying isn't for getting good grades, but for training yourself to overcome hardships. People cannot live alone. That's why they learn to live with others. School is there for you to learn things like that. That's why you need to attend regularly and graduate properly."

"You guys, listen carefully," She said softly, staring at all of us earnestly. "You guys may not be good academically, but you guys have the most important things as human beings." Swallowing a few times, she patted the left side of her chest. Over her heart. "Right here."

Tears freely flowing down her cheeks, she left us with a last command. "So go live your life with pride, confidence, and dignity". She silently stepped away from the mic as reporters continued to take pictures. The superintendent was looking even more angrier than before.

She walked off the stage and walked down the center. I heard behind me sniffling from the guys. All the guys and teachers were touched by her speech. Next to me, Dallas and Dez were blinking away their tears. I'm sure all the guys were doing the same as well. She could even make a class full of delinquents cry like that...

She walked past us without a single glance. I felt tears escaping from my eyes now as she was leaving the auditorium. I haven't cried for god knows how long, but tears were actually coming out of my eyes slowly.

Suddenly, the sound of ripping paper, loud in the quiet auditorium, caused everyone to look at the front on the stage. With his gaze firmly on Ally, the principal slowly, deliberately, and defiantly, destroyed her letter of resignation.

He marched over to the superintendent. "For the first time, I'm going against you."

He gaped. "What?"

The principal looked out on the crowd of students and their departing teacher. "We need Allison Dawson at our school." He declared firmly. After a moment of stunned silence, one of the guys, realizing our victory, cried out, "Yeah!" Soon, the whole auditorium was applauding.

Turning to the superintendent, the principal spoke over the sound of support. "Can you still fire her?"

The applaud grew even louder, and I recognized it was the guys cheering. "Wait, so he still can't fire Ally?" Dallas asked uncertainly.

I felt a smile appear on my face. "Of course not".

"YEAH!" All the guys cheered.

Suddenly, Ally was hoisted up on Dallas and Rocky's shoulders as the guys cheered and high fived each other and ran out of the auditorium. Even the teachers followed in the celebration and hugged each other.

We ran out onto the baseball field outside the school and somehow ended up playing tag. I rolled my eyes at the childish play but went along with it, smiling. I was tagged 'it' by Riker. I saw to my left and chased her down, tackling her in the school river that was just close by. I laughed along with all the guys and the teachers, who surprisingly joined in the game as well. I was drenched, but I didn't really care.

Ally started splashing me with water, and I did the same to her. Eventually, everyone else jumped into the water as well. (Hilariously, Riker jumped onto Dez, who tumbled into the water dragging down Ethan and Dallas and one of the teachers)

Finally, when everyone was drenched and tired, we all sat on the banks of the river, watching the sunset. Everyone split into groups, talking to each other. The teachers sat in their own group laughing with one another. Our class also split into groups about six, chatting amongst themselves.

I sat near Ally, who was surrounded by Dallas, Riker, Rocky, Trent, and Dez. Even though I wasn't talking, I listen in on their conversation. I felt myself getting annoyed when they started talking about her looks.

"Wow Ally, you cleaned up pretty well", Dallas said. He was first on my list of who I wanted to punch.

"Yeah, you look like an actual teenager", Dez said. "You know, wearing jeans and t-shirt".

"Well what do you guys expect?" Ally said defensively. "I had to run out of the house quickly cause of you guys!"

"Could you wear normal stuff like this to class? Then we wouldn't have to tease you about not having a boyfriend", Trent smirked, making the other guys laugh.

"Yeah", Rocky agreed. "You don't look half as bad with your glasses off..."

"Maybe if you wear a mini skirt and a hot tank top, one of us could date you! We are the same age after all!" Riker said as the guys laughed. I felt my blood boiling, but didn't show. _NONE of you are gonna date her. She's MINE._

"Yeah right", I heard her say. "In your dreams guys".

"You guys are so stupid", I said out loud rolling my eyes.

"Oooh Austin! What do you think?" Dez teased as the guys surrounded me. Ally had gotten up to go talk to one of the teachers.

I rolled my eyes and tried to scoff and say calmly, "Don't be ridiculous". Honestly, picturing her in a mini skirt WOULD make her hotter, but that would make most of the guys want her.

It seemed like the guys bought it and looked at Ally, who had just tripped on nothing.

"She's silly", Trent said smirking at her. "and a little dense".

"But that's what's great about her. She's one of us", Riker said.

I held back a laugh as I watched her trip again and roll into the river. Everyone sitting on the banks was laughing now. I got up to go help her out of the water, only to have myself be pulled in by her.

"Idiot", I muttered shaking my head and smirking.

"Hey, I heard that!" Ally said playfully with her arms cross. "I'm you're teacher you know!"

Teacher...that word annoyed me for some reason. What made me upset was that she would probably always see me as a student, even though we were the same age.

"For now", I said to her when I was sure no one could hear. Getting a confused look from her, I smirked and dragged myself out of the water and laid on the grass near the guys. I watched as Ally got out of the river and shook off the water on herself. Unfortunately for her, she did not see the principal walking up behind her and got him wet.

"Run everyone!" she cried as the principal chased her and most of the members of the class SR-13.

I watched them for a while but turned behind when I saw that guy, Elliot standing next to the guys, talking to them. I walked closer, making sure they didn't notice me, but I was able to hear what they were saying.

"So you like Ally?" I heard Trent asking him in curiosity. Why the hell were they talking to him about this?

Elliot shrugged. "I think I do. We've been best friends since we were young, but I doubt she likes me back". He then smirked playfully at the guys. "Are any of you guys gonna be my rival?"

The guys laughed. I decided to come into this. "Sorry", I said lazily to Elliot as the guys looked at me. "But I guess I'm going be one".

Without looking back at my new 'rival' and the gaping guys, I ran along side with Ally and the rest of class SR-13 as the principal continued chasing us around.

I smiled to myself, knowing that I would later get teased by the guys. Still, as I ran next to my teacher, I honestly couldn't imagine a better day.

* * *

**Wow, this is my longest chapter by far. Turns out, I might be able to update several more times before my big trip! Haha, did you like the ending there? xD Lets see if I can get up to 900 reviews! **


	36. Chapter 36

**Okay! INSANE GUYS! 60 reviews in my last chapter! You guys really made my day! Surprisingly, I actually have a lot more time in my hands, so expect an update tomorrow by lunchtime! Thanks guys xD**

* * *

Unknown's POV

"Sir, we've found Agent Dawson's occupation currently".

"Excellent. What did you find?"

"This", the man held up a magazine. His companion chuckled.

"That's a good one! I needed that laugh".

"Sir, this is no joke. On page thirteen, it clearly states that she is a teacher for a private high school".

The man tapped his chin thoughtfully. "What a clever disguise..."

"Actually, I researched and found out that this is no disguise of hers. This may be the best time to strike".

"I'm listening".

"Her class is graduating very soon. From what I had heard, she was rehired because her class confronted the teachers".

"So they are close".

"That's right sir. We may have found her weak link".

* * *

Austin's POV

"Australia?!" The guys looked at Trent with really surprised faces.

"Yup", he grinned as he squeezed onto the picnic table bench we were sitting at during lunch time.

"Like a prize trip overseas?" Dallas asked jealously.

Trent nodded. "Though it's an unknown low-level university, my mom and dad got so excited and happy."

"Still, that's pretty cool that you will be going to a university in a different country", Riker said.

"When do you go?" I asked, happy my friend had gotten into a university.

"Actually, we are leaving this afternoon!" Trent said as the guys jokingly punched him and made jealous comments, but I knew how proud they were of him. Nowadays, all the seniors have been getting their letters of acceptance to the colleges. Every time someone in our class got a letter of acceptance, we celebrated.

"Hey Trent!" I turned and saw Ally coming towards us. I felt my friends smirking at me as she came closer. They have been like this ever since I became 'rivals' with Elliot. They have never really talked about that topic, but every time Ally was mentioned or around, I felt all eyes on me.

She came over to Trent. "Hey, I heard about that university! Congrates", she said high fiving him. "Now, we just need to wait for the rest of SR-13's results. I'm sure everyone did fine".

Dallas groaned. "I think I messed up on my examination!" he said.

"Hey, don't think so negatively. Just remember, you guys will all get your diplomas. Just please, no fighting", Ally warned.

Trent suddenly jumped out of his seat. "Hey guys, I have to go! I'll see you guys in ten days!" he said running out of there, high fiving some other seniors as he left.

"Where is he going?" Ally asked confused.

"He's going on a ten day trip to Australia to check out that university he got into", I explained to her.

She looked surprise. "But in eleven days is the graduation ceremony!"

"Don't worry! He'll make it back!" Dallas reassured her patting her back.

* * *

Ally's POV

"Will all the senior homeroom teachers stay behind?" the principal asked in the teacher's lounge as the first period bell rang. All the teacher scampered out except for the ones he called back.

The principal cleared his throat. "As we all know, graduation is coming soon", he said. "We are STILL expecting letters of acceptance from a certain class..."

Everyone looked at me. I glared at the principal. He also had something negative to say about my class at these meetings. Cassidy, however, backed me up. "Well, SR-13 DOES have a valuable member", she said pointing to the honer roll list hung behind the principal.

I smiled as I saw Austin's name at the top of the list. He was graduating as the valedictorian of the school. I was so proud of him, even though he could really be a wise ass sometimes.

"Also...", the assistant principal stepped forward. "We have received a call and heard that Austin Moon was accepted to Harvard on a full scholarship! He was also accepted into Yale, also on full scholarship!"

My eyes widened as well as the principal. Everyone clapped and cheered at this news. NOW, the principal couldn't say anything bad about my class. I grinned as the other teacher shook my hand and congratulated me for having such a successful student.

Suddenly, the door opened and Austin comes in. He has his hands in his pocket and has a bored look on his face. The principal and all the teachers quickly surrounded him. "Ah Austin! Thank you for coming down here!" he said in a strangely nice tone. "It looks like you have gotten into top universities, making you the pride of our school".

I saw him roll his eyes and giggled a little. He hated the attention.

"So, which school will you be picking?" the principal asked him.

"No idea", was Austin's short reply before walking out of there.

"Hey!" the principal suddenly looked very upset. "Well you better pick one soon! We want to announce this at the graduation ceremony!"

I went after Austin. "Hey Austin!" he turned to me.

"You know, if you can't decide, you can always talk to me! After all, you are my student!" I said to him beaming.

To my surprise, I could have sworn he looked annoyed for a second when I said 'student'. "Ally", he said. "I...". He stopped his sentence.

"You what?" I asked him. He looked like he wanted to tell me something.

"Never mind", he said walking away quickly, leaving me confused in that hallway.

* * *

**Okay, so graduation is only eleven days away at this point and everyone is waiting for their acceptance letters! Good for Austin, huh? I know in A&A, he's kind of an idiot, but in my story, he's a genius. I know this plot seems going in one direction, then another, but eventually, all of this will come together and make more sense! I hope I didn't bore you guys with this chapter!**

**You know, I didn't realize how fast I have been updating this story. There's like 36 chapters and I have updated all of that in just a little more than a month! For once, I don't have any writers block like I usually do! xD**


	37. Chapter 37

Austin's POV

For some reason, my bad mood came back again, especially when the guys dragged me to one of their "group dates" at 'Lobsters'. Once again, I HATED high school girls more than anything. All they do is squeal and scream at everything, good or bad. Something was not right in their heads, but I wasn't going to check.

"Why the hell did you guys drag me here?" I whispered to Dallas, who was trying to flirt with one of the girls.

"Why Austin! We would have this group date without you! We need you for the looks, otherwise they wouldn't come!" Dallas whispered as if it were obvious.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my seat as everyone started talking about what universities they got into.

"Even though it's not one of the best schools, I got into a director and film school. I've always wanted to produce a movie!" Dez said proudly.

"That's awesome man!" Riker said. "Actually, me and Rocky are going to a music and arts school. We've dreamed of being in a band and touring together!" he said proudly high fiving Rocky next to him. The girls 'oooh'ed at this, making me roll my eyes.

"I haven't got into my university yet, but I wanted to go to an art college and design my own brand!" Dallas said. "I also heard that Trent is going to a cooking university in Australia".

"Austin", a girl perked up. "What are you going to do for college?"

I shrugged and sipped my drink, but Dez spoke for me. "Austin got into Harvard and Yale, both on full scholarship!"

"Wow!" Everyone clapped and patted me on the back, which I thought was really stupid.

"Which one did you chose?" asked Riker.

I sighed. "I haven't made up my mind yet."

"You are too cool. You have a choice! I'm so jealous of you Austin!" Dez said, and everyone else agreed with him. For some reason, this really annoyed me. _You guys all have dreams and know what you want to do for college. I don't. What's there to be jealous about?_

Honestly, I never really thought about my future and what I would want to major in. I wasn't interested in many thing. Suddenly, I missed being a kid. Kid's got to say what they wanted to be, no matter how ridiculous. They could say they wanted to be an astronaut, a firefighter, and all that stuff. But now, we had to set realistic goals, but also fine our calling. I had no calling.

I'm the one that was jealous of my friends. They knew what they wanted to do, even of they were going to low-rated universities. They could smile. I can't.

* * *

Ally's POV

"Ms. Dawson! Can I see you in my office?" the principal suddenly said at the end of the day.

I sighed as I followed him into his office. "Yes sir?"

"I would like to remind you to keep an eye on SR-13. Make sure they don't fight, or I'll make sure they don't graduate. Is that clear?"

I nodded. "Don't worry! Their fine as far as I'm concerned!" I said.

"Don't be so careless!" he said standing up suddenly. Even though it's eleven days till graduation, you must make sure that they don't do anything to ruin this school's reputation! Understood?"

I rolled my eyes. "FINE", I said, walking out of the office.

"And make sure Austin chooses which university he wants to go to! I recommend Harvard!" he called out after me.

I rolled my eyes again. I always told the students that they should go do whatever they want to in life. It's what they want to be in their heart. I know that whatever choices they make, they will go down the right path, and I'll be there to help them.

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter, sorry about that, but there are something I need to go take care off. I needed to write this to show you what Austin thought about the universities. He has no dreams or any desired careers. But don't worry, this will build up and he decision WILL be affected due to how he feels about Ally.**

**Also, you guys might want to note at the end when the principal warns Ally to make sure that they don't get into any fight, this is obviously a foreshadowing that there WILL be a final fight soon, right before graduation. **


	38. Chapter 38

**Okay, first of all you guys, thank you so much for getting over 1000 reviews! As Ally would say, "A-Mazing"! Anyways, here comes the first action in this chapter...**

* * *

Austin's POV

The class was energetic as I walked into the room.

"Hey! Guess who got into universities!" Five other classmates got into their universities. I looked around the classroom and noticed some people were missing, including Dallas.

Dez came up to me with a solemn face. "Hey Austin. Dallas didn't get into his university".

My heart dropped. I thought he would get in, no problem. I guess some other guys didn't get in either since I didn't see them. "Oh", I said looking down. All the guys in the class stopped celebrating as the door flew open. It was Dallas and four other guys.

"Good morning guys!" Dallas said with a tight smile, trying to sound his cheery self. "Dallas Centineo failed the exam!"

Everyone was quiet now as we watched them walk to the back of the class room and slump down in their seats. I never imagined Dallas failing his university exam. I know he wasn't the brightest student, but I was still sure he would pass at least.

While the other guys patted him on the back and told him to cheer up, Riker suddenly turned to Dez. "Dez, you brought them, right?"

"What?"

Riker whacked his head. "The pictures you took of our class throughout the year. You just said you had them Mr. Film Guy".

"Oh right!" Dez said taking out photos. I looked over his shoulder and grinned a little since they turned out pretty well.

"Hey! These are great!"

"Remember that time? Wasn't it fun?"

"Hey!" Rocky then suggested. "Before we all go our ways, we should all go on a trip together for one last time!"

Everyone agreed with each other, but Dallas and the others were unresponsive. Riker caught Dez's gaze and motioned to our dejected friend. Dez nodded, and went over to show Dallas the pictures.

"Hey, these turned out to be great." He commented, and offered them to Dallas.

Dallas surprised everyone by knocking the pictures out of Dez's hand. "I don't wanna. I ain't got time for this."

The class stared for a moment, but Dez nodded in understanding. "Sorry." He said, then bent down to pick up the scattered photos.

"Hey," Riker stood. "You don't have to be so nasty. Dez just wanted to cheer everyone up."

"Isn't this what we call 'mind your own business'?" Voiced one of the guys who had also failed his exam with Dallas.

"What did you say?" Riker growled.

"Chill", I interrupted before things got out of hand. We promised Ally that we wouldn't fight on our last week of school before graduation. Riker took a deep breath and sat back down.

"I can't go on a class reunion trip", said one of the guys who failed his exam.

"I'm going to get a job. Can't be an easy-going student anymore. We failed our exams".

"I wish I failed my exam, too." Ethan drawled.

Dallas kicked a trash can out of his way. "Is that sarcasm?" He demanded angrily.

"Not at all", Ethan explained, "Our household can't afford me to fail my exam. I didn't get into the university I wanted, anyway."

"At least you can go!" Shouted one of the guys with Dallas. It quickly turned into two sides, one with the university students and the other with the few guys that had failed. Everyone started yelling at the other side.

"Stop it!" Dez shouted, standing in the middle of the groups. "Everyone has his own problems."

Riker tried to help. "There are some who couldn't advance to the track they wanted to take. You should be considerate." He told the university side, who nodded in apology.

"Considerate?" Dallas's tone was bitter. "Apparently, you have no problems."

"What?" Riker spoke through his teeth.

"Pitying us?" He needled.

"No, that's not it."

"Then what?"

"Riker is just worried about you," I said, trying to defuse the situation. "You understand?"

"No, I don't. Unlike Austin, I'm not _clever_", Dallas replied in a mocking tone.

"Why did you say that?" Dez asked, getting to his feet.

I decided to stop this before things got out of hand. "You guys, stop it already. There's nothing to gain from quarreling."

"It's bad to quarrel, isn't it?" one of the guys on Dallas's side sneered at me. "Ally might lose her job."

"A honor student is different from us. He thinks highly of teachers", Dallas added.

Rocky knew that was out of line. "Hey, Dallas! Watch it!"

"Ally has nothing to do with us once we graduate."

Riker repeated through his clenched teeth. "Nothing to do…"

"Once we graduate, we go our own ways."

"That's not true", I retorted.

"It is true". Dallas rebutted. "You are an elite and we are drop-outs."

"What's that got to do with this? We're friends, aren't we?" I found myself raising my voice.

"Friends? You're laughing at us anyway. You think we're lower than you", Dallas taunted.

I walked forward, trying to keep his breathing steady. "You've been thinking that the whole time?" I asked, wanting to know if OUR whole friendship had been nothing but resentment.

"Yeah. I have", Dallas answered.

That tears it. Without thinking, I ran forward and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. He got up and tried to take a punch at me, but the guys held him back. Other guys held me back as well as everyone started punching and shoving each other.

"Hey! Break it up! Break it up!" came Ally's voice as she pushed through the crowd and broke us apart from our fight. "Dallas! Austin! Break it up! Stop it! What is going on?" she demanded.

Dallas glared angrily at me and the rest of the university students before kicking a few desks and storming out of the room. The other guys who also failed their exams followed him.

"Austin!" Ally turned to me. "What happened?"

"Nothing", I told her shortly before walking quickly out of the room myself. _I'm sorry Ally, but I can't deal with any of this anymore. I thought he was my friend, but I guess our friendship had meant nothing after all these years..._

* * *

**Now, before you guys get mad at Dallas or Austin, you should see it from each guy's point of view, especially from Dallas's. He just failed his exam, so obviously, things for him are hard. For Austin, he is mostly upset because he thinks that Dallas is throwing away their friendship. I'll get a little more to Ally's POV in the next chapter. xD**


	39. Chapter 39

**Okay, THIS is where the action unfolds. It may seem a little too quick, but this is what must happen. Now, be prepare to throw torches and flames at me at the end of this chapter...**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Ms. Dawson! What is the meaning of this?" the principal burst into the empty classroom. "And where is everyone?"

"Uh, they have gym class now", I lied. "What happened?"

"Austin Moon just announced that he would NOT be attending either universities! I want you to talk some sense into this boy!" he practical screamed before stomping out of the room.

I sighed as I leaned back into my seat. How could I talk sense into him? I knew Austin had enough sense, and he was a practical boy. He must have a reason to not be attending the universities.

I decided to go out and find Austin, who was lying on the banks of the river. I walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Hey", I said quietly as he lifted his head up slowly. "You okay?"

He looked down at his feet and sighed. He picked up a stick and started playing around with it.

I looked at the flowing river as I felt the breeze touch my skin. "You know", I said slowly. "This isn't like you guys...you know, fighting and stuff. And also, I heard from the principal you weren't attending either universities".

He didn't look at me. "I've been… uneasy and irritated lately. I hit Dallas because of that. I've been jealous of the others. My friends have their own hopes and dreams, and I realized that I didn't have any. I had no dreams. To please my father, I studied and took the entrance exams." Sighing, he stood and walked to the edge of the riverbank. I walked with him.

"Last night, I apologized to my father for the first time. I told him that I'm not attending university, and asked him to please accept my decision." He breathed a ghost of a chuckle, and turned to me. "He said okay."

I smiled a little, happy that he and his father were on better terms.

"I was full of rebellious energy, but he accepted it so easily. I got kind of disappointed", he chuckled a little. We both faced each other and sat back down on the grass. He looked and studied my face. "You're not upset about my decision, right?"

"Of course not Austin. I believe you made a sensible choice. It's your life after all", I said to him gently.

He smiled a little and looked back down at his shoe.

"So, what's your plan after graduation?" I asked him.

"Actually, this might surprise you a little", Austin began to say hesitantly. I took his hand.

"It's fine Austin. Tell me whatever you want", I said soothingly.

He seemed a bit nervous now. "This was kind of a last minute thing I have decided to do. In fact, you kind of affected my new decision", he said. I looked at him surprised, and he chuckled. "You know, if it weren't for you, I would have just gone to the universities, even though I have no dreams or interests".

"What made you change your mind?"

He sighed. "Recent turn of events", he replied. "You might be surprised when I say that I want to-"

He was interrupted by my phone ringing. Unknown number...

"Hello?" I answered.

"Ally!" I heard Dez's voice.

"Dez? Why are you calling? Is everything alright?" I asked him. I noticed Austin's head went up at the sound of his friend's name.

"Ally! You have to come here! Dallas and the other guys with him, they are getting involved with some dangerous looking guys near the mall alley! I'm too scared to go out there!"

"Dez! Just stay where you are and don't let them see you!"

"It looks like a gang", I heard Dez whisper. "For some reason, they asked Dallas and the other guys who failed their exams if they wanted to join them".

"I'll be right there!" I said into the phone. I hung up. "Austin, I have to-"

I turned around and saw no signs of the blonde boy. Realization hit me. _That idiot_...I thought to myself as I ran towards the mall alley.

* * *

Austin's POV

I ran, even though I was almost out of breathe. Dallas was about to make a stupid mistake, and I had to help him. It didn't matter if we were mad at each other, but he was still my friend.

As soon as I heard where they were, I took off without Ally. I felt loads of disappointment in myself for not being able to tell her about what I wanted to do after graduation, but that would have to wait for now. My friends were in trouble.

I sprinted into town, where the mall was. I knew which alley Dez was talking about. It was the one connected to an old, abandoned warehouse. I slowed down and steadied my steps towards it. By the entrance, I saw Dez crouched behind a trash can.

"Dez!" I whispered to him and ran over to his side.

"Austin! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I heard about Dallas and the guys. How did you find them?"

"Well, they were so upset after the your fight in the classroom. I followed them because I wanted to talk this out with Dallas, but that group of men led them here", Dez explained. Good ol Dez. He always wanted to keep the peace between friends.

I looked into the warehouse and saw that the groups were discussing something with each other. Dallas and his guys were looking a little uneasy at the big looking guys they were talking to.

Without thinking, I step loudly into the warehouse. Dez whispered frantically, "Austin, what the hell are you doing?!"

Dallas and the guys' attention turned toward me. Dallas's eyes darkened as he turned toward me. "If you need something, tell me straight out. We're kind of busy".

"I wanted to apologize", I said it to him straight. _Make the right decision Dallas...leave this place..._

Dallas blinked in surprise. "Forget it," he answered, shifting his weight uncomfortably. "Is that all?"

"Hey! Dallas!" Suddenly, from the back of the warehouse, the rest of the class SR-13 piled into the place. The big, tough looking guys did not move from where they were standing.

I gaped at them along with Dez, who ran by my side. Riker led the group and turned towards the guys who failed their examinations, including Dallas. "Guys, please come back with us. You don't belong here!" Rocky shouted.

"We are still friends!"

"Don't do anything stupid!"

"Dallas!" I suddenly said. "Are you seriously going to join these guys?"

Dallas looks at me. I see in his eyes that he doesn't want to join them. I see that he was only doing this out of fear now. I gestured my hand at him. "You belong to class SR-13".

"SR-13?" one of the big, tough looking guys chuckles. "I've heard so much about this class", he says. Suddenly, he draws out a gun. The entire class gasps and I feel my body stiffen a little when he points it at me.

"Austin Moon, right?" he says in a low voice. "We've looked you up, along with everyone in this class". His fingers touch the trigger, but doesn't pull.

"Wait, what's going on?" Dallas says in a shaking voice.

The guy chuckles. "You really are naive. Thanks to you guys, we have been able to target Agent Dawson's weak point". My heart sinks. This was all a trap. To get Ally.

Out of nowhere, Dallas runs forward at the guy holding the gun, but is held back easily by two other guys. "Hey! Don't you dare pull that trigger at my friend!" he shouts.

"Yeah!" Riker shouts. "We outnumber you!"

"Yeah!" all of SR-13 shouts.

"Or do you?" the guy smirks, still pointing the gun towards me. "I have a bunch of my agents nearby this area. I could easily give them a shout and they would be here within seconds". He pulls out a cigar. "Looks like you guys have no choice...but to die".

"HEY!" The big, garage door of the warehouse comes down within one kick by our teacher. She has fire in her eyes now as she glared at the big guy pointing his gun at me. I see him smirking, along with the rest of his members.

Ally doesn't look nervous, however. She says in a low, dangerous voice, "Stay away from my students".

The guy snaps his fingers. "Surround her". Instantly, Ally is surrounded by five big guys and I couldn't help her.

"Well well well...if it isn't Agent Dawson?" the man pointing his gun at me says in a lazy voice. "Come to rescue your students I take it?"

I feel Dez flinch next to me. I see in the back all the guys are on their feet, ready to attack. "Stay out of this guys", Ally says to them. "If you fight, you won't be able to graduate".

"Aww, isn't that sweet? A teacher caring for her precious students", he said teasingly. "Well take one last look at your teacher boys, because in a few moments, she will be dead".

"My work here and these boys have nothing to do with each other. Please let them go", Ally says in a calm voice.

"Not likely", the guys says throwing his cigarette out. "We're here for revenge. We're here to take you down. You've messed with us too many times!" he suddenly shouts, making a few people jump. Suddenly, he has a demented grin. "But I guess we deserve that from you".

"Huh?" now Ally was confused as I. "What do you mean?"

The man chuckled. "Young, brilliant, but naive...as was your parents..."

Ally gasps. The guys are looking more fierce now.

"Kill her".

The guys surrounding Ally started moving, but she was faster. A few more guys came her way, but she easily slipped out of their grasp.

"STOP HER!" I hear more yelling all of a sudden. Class SR-13 was now involved in the fighting.

I gasp when I saw one of the big guys pick up a gun and point it straight at Ally. "NO!" I yell and knock him into the ground.

"Austin!" she gasps. The guy gets back onto his feet and knocks me to the ground.

"Trying to save your teacher, huh? You're brave kid, but it's not gonna keep you alive", he says pointing the gun at me. His hand moves and he pulls the trigger.

My eyes close as I wait for the pain that never comes. Instead, a body collapses on top of me, and to my horror, it's a female body.


	40. Chapter 40

Austin's POV

"Ally!"

I hear police cars outside and helicopters coming now.

"Move! Move! Move!" I hear the swat team, but everything around me fades away. All I could hear now was my heart beating rapidly as I looked at her unconscious body.

"Ally!" I cry as I watch blood flowing out of her body where she was shot. SR-13 surrounds her.

"No", Dallas whispers.

"She's not...", Dez can't finish.

I hear someone gasp that was not a student. "Ally!" Elliot yells as he makes his way over to us. He kneels down beside her as he too starts to cry. Even now I don't feel annoyance that he's here.

"We need to get her to the hospital!" Riker said frantically.

"They're coming", Elliot said quietly.

I wrap my arms around Ally, not wanting to let her go. "Let her go kid", someone said behind me. I shook my head furiously.

"No!" I yelled as I wrapped my arms around Ally tighter. _Don't do this to me Ally. You have to live._

"Get him off of her", I heard someone say. Suddenly, a sharp pain came onto my side and I felt myself plunge into darkness...

* * *

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring at a white ceiling. Right away, I remember what had happened. I shoot my body straight up as a nurse enters my room.

"Where's Ally?" I asked her frantically.

She doesn't look at me at first, but when she does, I could tell it wasn't good news. Instead of answering my question, she says, "Your friends are outside your waiting room".

Dallas, Riker, Rocky, and Dez walk into the room. To my biggest surprise, Trent comes following them. "Trent?" I asked. I thought he was supposed to be in Australia.

"Hey man", he said. "You doing alright?"

I nodded. "Why are you back so-"

"Dez texted me about your fight with Dallas", he said as Dallas looked on the floor. "I came all the way back here to help patch things up. I want to be able to graduate with everyone in SR-13", he said. "But looks like there are bigger issues..."

"Is Ally okay?" I asked quickly. The guys look down at the ground.

Dez is the one to answer. "They performed the surgery on her and saved her life on time...", he says slowly. "But she is still unconscious. The doctors are saying she has only thirty percent chance of waking up".

My heart sank. I couldn't believe it. She was dying, because she saved my life.

"It's all my fault guys!" Dallas suddenly broke down. "I'm so stupid!" he cried.

I got out of my bed and knelt beside Dallas. "Come on bro, they tricked you. There was nothing anyone could do about it. We were all in the trap". All the guys in the room nodded as well.

"We could go see Ally", Rocky said quietly. "The doctor just said that we could talk to her. Even when she's in a coma, she might still hear us".

I nodded, trying to prevent more tears from coming out. "Lets go", I said quietly.

The nurse nodded at me, indicating that I could go. I walked outside of the room, and to my surprise, I saw all of SR-13 standing out here.

"Hey guys", I said in a weak voice. Everyone attempted to smile, but they knew about the news of our teacher.

"Doctor", Ethan suddenly said as one of the doctors passed by. "How is she?" I guess this was Ally's doctor.

He sighed. "We're doing the best we could, but we are only giving her a week, and if she doesn't wake up...", he didn't continue.

I swallowed. "May we go see her?"

He nodded silently and gestured toward her room. "Please go in only two at a time".

I walked into the room, and turned back at the guys, who gave me a small smile and nodded. _They were gonna let me speak to her alone..._

I looked at the unconscious brunette as the machine steadily 'beep'ed slowly. "Hey Ally", I said quietly as I held her hand. It was so cold at the moment. I looked at her face and moved a strand of hair off of it. "Ally", I said a little louder.

For some reason, I smiled to myself a little as I thought about the stupid, dorky moments she had. "You have to wake up", I said quietly. "I didn't get a chance to tell you, but my plan after I graduate next week...was to work along side with you. I know the F.B.I. is dangerous work, but that's why I want to be there to protect you where ever you have your missions". I looked down at my feet. "And also, I can't stand the thought of not being with you".

A small tear slid down my cheek as I walked out of the room so that the other guys could talk to her as well.

Dallas pat me on the back. "She's going to be okay. She promised that we would all graduate together".

"And she doesn't break her promise", Riker said.

I gave the guys a small smile. "I know guys..."

* * *

Ally's POV

_Where am I?_

I opened my eyes, but for some reason, everything appeared blurry and white. _What happened? Austin? Dez? Dallas? Principal? Anyone?_

"Hello there Allison", a voice said behind me. I turned around and nearly cried when I saw my parents standing there. I've only seen pictures of them, which is exactly how I know it was them.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked them. They nodded and smiled.

My mother came over to me and hugged me gently. "You were so brave Allison", she said with her soft voice. "We are so proud of you".

I pulled apart from her slowly, remembering she was dead. "But mom, how are you-"

She smiled. "This is all in your head Allison. Your at the hospital now. Remember? You saved that Austin boy". Suddenly, memories of what had happened came back to me.

My father chuckled. "You must mean a lot to that boy. Listen to what he is saying to you..."

Suddenly, I heard Austin's voice.

"...my plan after I graduate next week...was to work along side with you. I know the F.B.I. is dangerous work, but that's why I want to be there to protect you where ever you have your missions", he suddenly sounded a little hesitant. "And also, I can't stand the thought of not being with you". My eyes widened as he said this.

"Austin...", I breathed. I felt his presence walking away. "Wait, Austin!" I wanted to call out after him.

"Don't worry, he will come back...", my mother said. "Listen, your other students are talking as well..."

Suddenly, I hear what sounds like Dez's voice. "Hey Ally. What's up?" he pauses for a few seconds. "Come on Ally, wake up. Please? For me? For your class?"

"Ugh, why isn't she waking up?" suddenly, I hear Trent's voice in the background. "And SHE complains about US sleeping in class! She won't even wake up!"

"Come Ally! Wake up!" I hear Dallas's voice now. "Go on and turn into your...scary fighting mode. Seriously dude, you CAN be scary at those times". I smiled a little when Dallas says, "Ow! Why did you hit me on the head?!"

"She's not a 'dude'!" I hear Riker's voice now.

"Guys! Keep it down! You're going to wake her up!" I hear Rocky's voice.

"I thought that's what we are trying to do idiot", says Dez's voice. I giggle a little at the guy's silliness. I turned back at my mom.

"Why can't I see them?" I asked her. She smiled as she stroked my hair.

"You're in a coma at the hospital. But you can still hear them. It's time for you to wake up soon Allison", she said, walking gracefully with my father in the whiteness...


	41. Chapter 41

Third Person's POV

"I'll stand guard outside this door now", said one of the F.B.I. man.

"Okay, thanks man".

"By the way, I just got a report that the assassins who shot Agent Dawson were captured".

"Assassins!"

"Yes, we did more research on them. In fact, they were the ones who killed our top agents by tampering with their helicopter".

"Oh, you mean her parents..."

"Affirmative. Has anyone entered her room so far?"

"A bunch of high school students, you know, where she works at. Several teachers as well. But there was one boy who has been in there forever".

"Boy?"

"Yes, I believe he's one of her students. His name is Austin Moon".

"Austin Moon?" Elliot suddenly asked. He had been pacing back and forth in the hallway. "Is he still in the room?"

"Yes apparently, he's been in there for almost 48 hours straight. I tried to get him out, but he wouldn't move from her side".

"I see", Elliot sighed and looked on the ground. He asked the man permission to enter the room. Quietly, he opened the door and slipped inside. He watched the sight of Austin stroking his teacher's hair. He looked on the ground, realizing how much she meant to him. If she didn't wake up in 24 hours, it was curtains...

"Austin", Elliot spoke up. The blonde boy looked up and saw his teacher's partner standing by the doorway, A.K.A, his 'rival'. "May I speak with you out here?"

* * *

Ally's POV

I walked on the white, cloud-like ground with my mother and father.

"We're so sorry we weren't there to protect you sweetie", my father said wrapping his arms around me.

"It's fine! You guys couldn't do anything about it! Besides, they were the ones who killed you guys...", I said.

"We know sweetheart", my mother said. "But we couldn't be there for you throughout your childhood at all".

"Mom, dad, your here with me now", I said hugging them both.

"But you have to go back soon", said my father. "Your students are waiting for you. That boy, Austin, is waiting for you".

I blushed when he said Austin's name. I thought about the blonde boy...I guess I never really thought of him as anything other than a student before, but now that I thought about it, we were pretty close. He was the only one who knew my secret, I felt as though I could talk to him about ANYTHING, and personally, I thought he was cute.

I felt my face turn a little red as I thought about all this.

Suddenly, I hear Austin's voice. "Come on Ally, please wake up within these five minutes...", he pleaded. _Five minutes? _I could now feel him stroking my hair. "Ally, our class needs you. The F.B.I. needs you. I need you. Ally, do you know how many hearts you are breaking right now by not waking up? I might as well kill myself if you don't wake up..."

My eyes widened. "Austin, you idiot..." I muttered. I noticed my mother and father chuckling.

"It's time now Allison. Wake up", my mother said, fading away with my father.

_But how the hell did I wake up from this?_

Suddenly, I could see Austin's face getting closer to mine...and the minute our lips met, I felt myself float right back into the real world...

* * *

**Okay, unfortunately, this is probably going to be my last update till I come back from my trip. Maybe if I get 35 reviews by this afternoon, I'll post up another chapter tonight. Thanks guys! **


	42. Chapter 42

**Holy crap! In my last chapter, I got 103 reviews! You guys really wanted this chapter THAT much, huh? Anyways, here's the chapter I promised...**

**You won't be crying that much in this chapter. Light humor and a happier mood... :)**

* * *

Austin's POV

After my little 'talk' with Elliot, I went directly back into Ally's room. Later, Dez and the guys came and got me some food, since I hadn't ate for at least 48 hours! I remained next to Ally, however.

I kept looking at the clock, hoping time would go slower. But twenty-three hours had easily went by...on the twenty-fourth hour, Ally was gone for good, according to the doctors.

I kept touching Ally's hand, hoping warmth would come back to it. I looked at the clock...

Ten minutes left...

Nine...

Eight...

Seven...

Six...

"Come on Ally, please wake up within these five minutes...", I pleaded, even though I wasn't sure if she could hear me. "Ally, our class needs you. The F.B.I. needs you. I need you. Ally, do you know how many hearts you are breaking right now by not waking up? I might as well kill myself if you don't wake up..."

I seriously thought about that. I mean, what was the point of living at this very moment if she wouldn't wake up? The only reason I'm still alive is because she saved me...

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I stroked her hair and leaned in for my lips to meet hers...something I have wanted to do for a while now.

To my surprise, her lips were moist and warm now.

All of a sudden, I feel myself get slapped in the head and I jump back. I looked in shock as Ally jumped out of her bed. I didn't know whether to be happy or annoyed at her right now.

"What was that for?" she exclaimed. "I would never thought you would do something like that to me while I'm sleeping!"

Without thinking, I leap forward and pull her in for a hug. Tears of joy literally ran down my face as the brunette looked at me bewildered. "Ally! You're finally awake!" I said, not caring if I sounded like an idiot right now.

The door opened and doctors and nurses piled in, exclaiming it was a miracle that she was alive. Following them, most of class SR-13 came in as well.

"Ally!" the guys shouted happily, like a bunch of kindergartners at a zoo.

"We did it!" Dez said high fiving Trent.

"Did what?" I rolled my eyes, but grinned when I saw Ally smiling with everyone else. Also, our hands were still interlocked, but she hasn't pulled away.

"This truly is a miracle", the doctor said. "Most normal patients in your condition rarely survives".

"Well, she's not normal, doctor", Riker remarked. I smirked as I saw Ally look at him with fire in her eyes and the other guys looked at him as if to say 'condolences to you Riker'.

Elliot came in. "Hey Allison", he said hugging her. I still felt a little uneasy when they did this, but after our talk before, I felt better.

"Hey Elliot", she said.

Elliot looked around the noisy room. "You know, these guys really cares about you. Most of them came to visit you throughout the week, trying to wake you up".

"Wake me up?" Ally tilted her head.

"Yeah, if you hadn't woken up within five minutes, we would have lost you".

"...so that explains why I kept hearing all those guys' voices", Ally said thoughtfully. "And I thought it was just all in my head..." Suddenly she giggled, making everyone stare at her. "I'm sorry!" she said between giggles. "But you guys have the STUPIDEST conversations".

"Hey!" all the guys said.

"Go on and turn into your...scary fighting mode. Seriously dude, you CAN be scary at those times", she said imitated Dallas before saying, "I'm NOT that scary!"

"Yes you are!" all the guys replied.

"And SHE complains about US sleeping in class! She won't even wake up!" she imitated Trent, looking at him angrily.

Trent gulped. "Yeah, about that...", he said as the other guys laughed. Me and Elliot made eye contact and shook our heads. Ally was back to normal...

She continued lecturing about some of the comments the other guys made that she heard. Most of the comments had to do with her being a "dorky, weird, scary teacher". I was grateful that she kept her mouth shut about what I had said. Actually, I was mostly surprised she remembered EVERYTHING everyone had said...

"And Ethan, why the hell did you say you 'didn't learn anything from me as a teacher'?" she glared at the poor kid who seemed to be shrinking down as the other guys laughed.

"Doctor", she said. "When may I be released from the hospital?"

The doctor looked thoughtfully at his clipboard. "Well miss, we may have to run a few more tests to make sure you're one hundred percent, but I think we could let you out by this evening if you're back to normal".

"Oh, she's back to her normal self", Rocky said. "Believe me doctor". Everyone but Ally, who was glaring at Rocky, laughed.

"Hey guys!" Dallas said suddenly. "Graduation is tomorrow!"

"Already?"

"Seriously?"

"We better head home now", Trent said. "We will see you at the ceremony tomorrow Ally!"

"Yeah! We are ALL graduating together", Dez said proudly.

Everyone started heading out the door, but Ally grabbed my arm. "Can you stay?" she asked softly. I nodded my head, and waited for everyone to leave the room.

Once she made sure the door was closed, she looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry about slapping you before, I just didn't really expect that".

I grinned a little. "It's fine. That's understandable".

She giggled a little. "You've changed so much in only a few months", she remarked. "Back then, you didn't smile as much".

I scoffed a little and looked away, feeling myself turn red. "Shut up", I muttered.

"And also, I never thought you would be one to open up your heart to others. I used to think you were a closed person", she said, looking at the white blankets on her bed.

"And I still am", I said playing with my fingers.

Total silence now.

"You meant what you said?" she said breaking the silence. "About working..."

I nodded. "You'll need a new partner...", I looked at her puzzled face. "Elliot is being promoted overseas", I explain to her, thinking about the conversation me and Elliot had...

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"So...", I said slowly. "Why did you want to talk?"_

_"You like Allison, right? I mean, I guess I should know, from that day...", he said not looking at me._

_I nodded. "Yeah, 'rivals'", I said and he chuckled a little._

_"Austin, maybe I'm asking too much, but after you graduate, will you promise to look after Allison and to protect her?"_

_"What?" I asked in surprise at this request._

_"I've been promoted, but my new job is overseas...", he said. "So Allison will need a new partner, and I think you might be the one for her"._

* * *

"Wow, that's great for Elliot", Ally said thoughtfully, but than quickly looked at me sharply. "Wait, you can't be serious about this. You've got a very bright future ahead of you".

"I'm dead serious", I look her in the eye. "I want to fight alongside with you. I want to protect you", I said in a low voice, getting close to her face. "But mostly, I want to be with you".

I make sure her eyes are locked in mine before stealing another kiss, which she doesn't pull away from.

After a few minutes, we both pull away. I start to walk out of the room, but before I do, I turn back to her and say, "Wait for me. I know you're my teacher now, but after tomorrow, we are equals".

I don't look back to see her reaction. All I could do now is wait after graduation...

* * *

**And this will be my final update before my trip! This story is not done though. Just a few more chapters and when I'm done with them, I'll probably make a sequel shortly after that. Anyways, thanks for all your reviews and I'll be back in two weeks! xD**


	43. Chapter 43

**Graduation day! Sorry for this VERY late update, but at least I finally came back from my vacation! xD Hope you enjoy this ending!**

* * *

Austin's POV

I couldn't believe. No one could believe. But somehow, we made it to graduation. OUR class was graduating, altogether. With our teacher who made it possible. _Ally..._

Everyone sat stiffly in their seats today as the principal mad several over rehearsed speeches and gave some special awards to some other members of the other classes.

"Congratulations on your graduation!" The principal announced with a smile of his own. Everyone cheered and clapped as the members of SR-13 themselves grinned ear to ear as they realized they had done it – we had all graduated together. They had made Ally's dream come true.

As the applause died down, the principal's assistant announced the Valedictorian's speech would be given by me. I noticed the principal looking rather stiff at this announcement, to my delight. I slowly made my way up to the stage.

"Austin, read this," the principal whispered and tried to hand me a pre-written speech. "I'm sure you haven't prepared anything good-"

I, however, brushed past him and headed for the podium. Meeting Ally's gaze for a brief moment, I took a breath and started my speech where all good speeches started – the beginning.

"I can never trust teachers. Schools are all the same." I smiled and took a second to enjoy the fact that the principal was probably about to have a heart attack. "That's what I thought". I glanced over at Ally.

"I was wrong."

Taking another breath, I continued. "Here at this school, there is one – and only one – teacher that I could trust whole heartedly. Here, I found real friends. We fought together. We did silly things together. We cried together. There are real friends here. Instead of winning fist fights, I'd rather be beaten together. There are real friends here."

I looked over at my gathered classmates. "I want to stay friends with them forever. Everyone goes his own way from today." And here, I gave a shaky smile to the audience. "But that has no impact on me. We are friends!"

Swallowing, my smile faded as I continued. "Graduating makes me really sad. I didn't know that. From tomorrow on, I cannot walk through these school gates. I cannot go to SR-13's dirty classroom. There will be no more of any of it. I feel really sad just knowing this".

"Yet, we might meet new people. And by meeting many people, we will learn many things. These are important facets of life.

"It is Ally who taught us this way." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the other teachers turn to stare at her along with most of the other classes in the auditorium.

"Ally!" I called from the stage, and saw her look at me with an uncertain look on her tear-stained face. I took a breath and said, "Thank you." _Thank you for being my teacher...thank you for being there for us...thank you for helping ALL of us graduate..._

Dallas joined in. "Thank you."

Trent smiled at her. "Thank you."

Dez's voice was near tears as well. "Thank you."

Riker and Rocky both nodded. "Thank you."

"Thank you so much!" All of SR-13 shouted to the best teacher ever.

"You guys...", Ally said smiling back at each and everyone of us, tearfully but joyfully.

I turned back to the rest of the assembly. "We hereby promise, with a memory of meeting people here, with the knowledge we have learned here, with the pride of being graduates of Mariano High School, with all our might and desires, to look and live straight forward from this day on. For these past four years – we thank you all very much."

The whole auditorium burst into applauds, and to my surprise, the principal was sobbing into his handkerchief. Ally and the rest of SR-13 ran up to me as I walked calmly off the stage. I looked faced to face at Ally, who was simply beaming at me with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Austin...", she whispered. Then without warning, she jumped onto me without warning and embraced me tightly. I hugged her back without hesitating as the guys too piled in for a BIG group hug.

I smiled as I wrapped Ally around my arms and as the guys surrounding me start pushing each other. _These guys are my friends, even when we graduate...and she will always be my homeroom teacher in our hearts, but now we were equals by our statuses..._

Before I knew it, everyone had piled outside for a graduation picnic. Dez, Dallas, and Trent surprised everyone by bringing in some sandwiches and drinks for SR-13. Everyone laid on the grass by the banks of the river for one last time...

Ally sat peacefully next to me, watching the guys argue whose bag of chips of whose.

"So...", I said slowly to her, getting her attention away from them and towards me. I turned my head sideways to look at her. "Will you wait for me?"

"Huh?" she asked cluelessly. I shook my head and smirked at how forgetful she could be.

"Remember? At the hospital yesterday?" I reminded her. "I told you to wait for me".

She smiled taking off her glasses and tossing them aside. "Well, I don't have to wait anymore, do I? We're equals now..."

I looked down at the grass. "Maybe not...", I muttered.

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Give me some more time", I said plainly.

"Time?"

"Give me some more time to become a man worthy of being with you".

She raised her eyebrows. "Austin, I think you've been watching too many soap operas".

I shook my head. "No, I need to train first. I need to acquire the same level of skills as you...I need to...be able to protect you at any costs", I whispered the last part.

Ally got up from where she was. Making sure no one saw, she pecked me on the lips and whispered quietly, "Don't take too long". I watched as she walked over to the group of teachers, shaking their hands and wishing them a good summer before glancing back one more time at me.

I smiled a little to myself as I laid back on the grass thought about what laid ahead for me._ I need to become her equal in strength, ability, and discipline. Ally deserves a more matured man. I'm still a boy, but not for long. A few months in boot camp is what I need. Elliot also promised to help in my training before he left for his overseas job._

As all the guys started a food fight, I smirked and walked away from it, pulling a small box I had bought earlier with most of my savings that VERY morning before the graduation ceremony. I opened it and looked at the diamond ring that shone in the sun that was about to set. This ring would belong to someone as soon as I'm finished with my training...

She will become more than my partner...in only a few months, I have fallen for her, even though she was my teacher. Teacher. I had once vowed that I would hate all of them. But one changed my mind.

She certainly was NOT your typical teacher.

* * *

**THE END! FINALLY! And OMG, over 1000 reviews! Well, don't think this is truly the end, especially when Austin hasn't properly proposed to Ally yet! (He bought the ring already and everything!) Be on the look out for my sequel...which includes more drama issues putting relationships to the test! Once again, thanks to all who supported this story, and I will post up a note when I have started the sequel! **


	44. Sequel is Up!

My sequel to "Not Your Typical Teacher" is up already! Check it out on my profile. The title is "Not Your Typical Reunion". I hope that y'all will enjoy this new story as much as this one. Once again, thank you for all the followers and people who favorited and reviewed this story till the end! Your support means everything and always makes my day! Thank you. xD


	45. Special Chapter!

**Lol, here's a special small one shot I just thought of based on this story. The plot is the not the same, but the characters are. Basically, it's about Austin's attendance. You know how he doesn't show up for class sometimes or just cuts class? We will see how over the course of his senior year, that will change! There will be Auslly in this. Like I said, it does not pertain to the plot of the actual story! Just a fun thing I wanted to write! xD**

* * *

**End-of-Year Report**

**Student name:** Austin Moon

**Year:** Junior

As usual, Austin's attendance at school this year has been extremely poor. All of his teachers have commented that he typically fails to turn up to their classes, and on the rare occasions that he is present, his participation is negligible. He is frequently noted to be asleep. He must make more of an effort if he intends to apply for a university next year.

* * *

**Attendance Report:** Austin Moon

**Year:** Senior

**Month**: September

**Week**: 1

**Weekly attendance score**: 1 out of 5 days

"Useless teacher", Austin muttered to himself as he walked home from school early.

As usual, the teacher couldn't control class SR-13. He responded to this by calling the guys "trash", which did NOT help his cause at all. Austin rolled his eyes as he put his hands in his pocket.

_I will never trust any teachers._

He did not plan on coming to school for the rest of the week.

* * *

**Attendance Report:** Austin Moon

**Year:** Senior

**Month**: November

**Week**: 1

**Weekly attendance score**: 2 out of 5 days

Surprise. The teacher couldn't take SR-13 anymore, so he quit. Yeah, not really a surprise. After getting beat up by the guys, Austin wasn't surprised to see him quit on them.

_Stupid teacher...he didn't even try with us._

Austin rolled his eyes and took a nap at the back of the classroom as usual. If it weren't for Dez, he wouldn't be there at all. A new teacher will be arriving today, but she is just like all teachers, right?

Nothing special, just plain and worthless.

* * *

**Attendance Report:** Austin Moon

**Year:** Senior

**Month**: January

**Week**: 1

**Weekly attendance score**: 3 out of 5 days

Austin grimaced at himself when he realized this was his best attendance score of the year. For some weird reason, this new teacher fascinated him. She was just different...

"I promise all of you will graduate", she had said. Austin smirked as he took it as a challenge.

_She will be like all the other teachers eventually..._

* * *

**Attendance Report:** Austin Moon

**Year:** Senior

**Month**: Febuary

**Week**: 1

**Weekly attendance score**: 5 out of 5 days

"Hey Austin, you were here all five days of the week!" Ms. Dawson said walking over to his desk. "You should be proud of yourself".

Austin rolled his eyes, but kept his eyes to the front of the classroom while she taught. Was he falling for a teacher? Within a month, she had gained his respect and trust after selflessly saving his classmates one by one.

Austin shook at the thought of having a crush on her. There was no way he could ever like her like that, right?

Even his classmates noticed he was coming to school more often.

"Hey Austin", Dez whispered. "I thought you weren't coming today?"

"Plans change", Austin shrugged. "I had nothing better to do".

* * *

**Attendance Report:** Austin Moon

**Year:** Senior

**Month**: March

**Week**: 1

**Weekly attendance score**: 1 out of 5 days

He couldn't stand watching his teacher with that Elliot guy. It made him feel sick. So he took the rest of the week off.

* * *

**Attendance Report:** Austin Moon

**Year:** Senior

**Month**: April

**Week**: 1

**Weekly attendance score**: 3 out of 5 days

Austin finally realized why he even bothered coming to school more often. It was his teacher. Now, they called her "Ally". The students finally respected her and come to trust her.

Also, Austin had just found out about her secret identity, making him feel more attached to her. This teacher was like a magnet to him, he always wanted to be close to her now.

Thanks to her and that Elliot (to his annoyance) , he had been released out of jail after being seen at the casino bar trying to rescue his sister. Even his sister, Rydel, noticed Austin's interest in Ally.

"You like her, don't you?" Rydel teased.

Austin rolled his eyes. "Shut up".

As both Austin and Ally were being raised onto the guy's shoulders, Ally grinned at Austin.

"Hey! You're smiling a lot now!" she said.

"Shut up".

* * *

**Attendance Report:** Austin Moon

**Year:** Senior

**Month**: May

**Week**: 4

**Weekly attendance score**: 0 out of 5 days

University exams were stressful for everyone. Unfortunately, Austin didn't know what he wanted to do in the future. He got into the best schools, but had no dreams what so ever.

Everyone was bothering him about this, so he stayed home all week.

_All my friends have dreams, and I don't._

"Austin! Are you alive?" came the sound of his teacher/crush right outside his apartment door.

He went to go open it and saw how relieved she looked when she saw him. "Oh, thank goodness you're still alive!" she said. "I was starting to get worried since I hadn't seen you for a week!"

"You were worried about me?"

"Of course! Your my student!"

Austin looked annoyed at the word "student".

"I'm not going to be your student once we graduate you know", he said in a low voice.

"What are you talking about?" the teacher sounded a little hurt.

Austin walked over to her. "Because I don't think students would do this to their teacher". He pulled her in for a long kiss, which she did not pull away from.

* * *

**Attendance Report:** Austin Moon

**Year:** Senior

**Month**: June

**Week**: 1

**Weekly attendance score**: 5 out of 5 days

It was practically the last week till graduation. Austin had never thought he'd admit it, but… he never wanted to stop going to school.

It was the satisfying feeling of finishing the whole day and waiting for Ally after school. Walking to his apartment together, hand in hand together.

When he was able to push Ally down onto his bed and feel her warm, soft body underneath him, and kiss her slowly, like they had all the time in the world – was it any wonder that he had perfect attendance at school?


End file.
